Sword Art Online: Another Story
by OC Story Dude
Summary: A complete au fanfiction where it follows a different protagonist named: Nobuyuki Shikatsu. He holds many secrets, and he doesn't like to talk about his past much. Once he enters the game Sword Art Online, he's forced to bring more people into his horrible life, but somehow, they've helped him. What happens in this story for our main protagonist? KiriAsuna shippers... sorry
1. A shocking beginning

*Author's Note*

Now, I really forget most stuff about Sword Art Online but, the only thing I forget are the weapon names. Again, like my Heaven's Lost Property fanfiction I putting another oc but, every character will still be kept such as: Kirito, Asuna, Silica, and Lisbeth etc. Except we add another player to this endeavor. So please excuse my low intelligence on this anime. I only started watching for a week and I was hooked on it in a second so please bear with my smarts. Now on to the story.

*Chapter 1*

Hi there and I'm glad to say the game everyone has been waiting for is out. Luckily, I was a beta tester and I got the game a day early. But, I wanted to wait until there were more people and from the looks of it there were nobody on the day I got it. Oh, sorry for not introducing myself; my name is Nobuyuki Shikatsu. But, enough of this talk; time to get into this game.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online please enter your in game name." A woman said

"A name alright, input name: Tridon." Nobuyuki said.

"So your name will be Tridon will you accept."

*Nobuyuki pushed yes*

"Thank you for playing Sword Art Online, please have a good time playing."

*Tridon is teleported to the Town of Beginning*

"Wow, look like they changed quite a bit since the beta. Hmm, I should start leveling and log off after reaching lv.5."

*Tridon starts running towards an area he always grinded in when he was on the beta*

"Hey, you wait up!"

"What, who is that guy running to?"

*Tridon quickly follows the guy to find he's talking to his friend from the beta*

"Hey you look like you know where you're going mind if you help me fight." The guy said

"Umm, alright I guess; oh, yo Tridon how you been!" Tridon's friend said

"Not bad Kirito, so he wants help with fighting. You know I was heading out to grind I could go with you guys if you want me to."

"Sure, you can come Tridon I want to ask you something." Kirito said

"Great, now we can head out let's go you two." The guy said excitedly

*The player is fighting until he gets hit in the crotch area*

"Ugh, right in the crotch, owwww!"

"You know we can't feel pain right." Tridon asked

"Oh right, forgot about that."

"Look if you want to get the right moment to strike; all you have to do is read your opponents movements. Well, that's what I do when I fight. You should try it."

"Could you demonstrate that?"

"Sure but, after this I have to go I'm getting a little hungry."

"Yeah, I think we all are; hahahahah."

"Alright watch closely."

*Tridon easily defeats the monster with the same technique he told the player*

"Whew, that was easier than I thought."

"Hmm, oh man I need log off now I'm hungrier than I was before. By the way the name Klein."

"Yeah, well I'm Tridon and he's Kirito; should we friend you Klein?"

"Sure maybe later we can start a party later and grind a little. Well, I'll see you guys lat- huh, this is weird there's no log out."

"Are you sure, there was a log out in the beta?"

"Yeah, there's no log out."

"Probably just a glitch for yo- he's right there's no log out in the menu."

*A bell rings in the distance*

"Someone's teleporting." Tridon and Kirito say at the same time

*The three friends get teloported back to the Town of Beginnings*

"It was a forced teleport; who would this."

"Tridon look up." Kirito says

*The sky starts filling with warnings and blood oozes out of them, as a figures fuses from the blood*

"Now, if you're wondering to why there is no log out screen then here's the explanation. This is no bug, you are in the game until your in game avatar is killed in battle. Or until someone tries to take off your NerveGear. When someone tries to take off your NerveGear your brain will be fried. And before I forget if you hp reaches zero, the NerveGear will also fry your brain and you will die."

"Wait, if we die in game we die in real life?" Kirito asks

"Please, check your inventory I left a little present in there. Now, I have fulfilled my job, my time here is done; the way you live in this game is up to you."

"Wait, a mirror what is this for; huh, he's gone." Tridon says

*Everyone flashes in the town and changes appearances*

"Whoa, what the hell happened to me."

"Klein, Tridon are you two alright?" Kirito asked

"Yeah, wait who are you guys?" Klein asked

"Wait, no way the mirrors gave us our irl looks but, not only that our own body type as well."

"Really how did they get all this information on us?"

"Well, remember when we had to calibrate our bodies to the NerveGear and we had to touch our bodies remember?"

"Oh, right i forgot about that."

"Ugh, well I'm heading out." Tridon says as he runs off

"Wait, Tridon where are you heading?! Huh, Klein aren't you coming?"

"About that Kirito, I have some friends here and I think they need me in a time like this. Look, I'll message you when I'm in a pickle alright."

"Alright you be safe out there man I'll see you later."

"Alright, go find Tridon make sure he doesn't do anything wreckless alright."

"You got it; well I'll be on my way."

"_If all this is true I definetly need to level up quickly and I swear I will free everyone from this death game no matter the cost." _Tridon said in his mind

*Tridon pulls out his spear and kills many monsters with him getting constant level ups*

*Author's note*

Two author's notes in one, well tell me if you enjoy it because this anime brought up a new world to me. I don't know what I should do with Tridon; I want him to have a relationship with Asuna but, I'm afraid of the backlash I will get from doing that so I guess I'll just wing it for now. So please give me some reviews and favorite it and I'm hoping to do a cross-over with my Heaven's Lost Property Fanfiction and this one if you guys want that just tell me and I'll happily do it. So thanks for reading this one and I hope you can have a great time with both my fanfics. So this is Tridon The Nephilim and I'm out peace.


	2. The beater

*Chapter 2*

_*Opening Narration*_

_It has been 4 months since everyone has been stuck in SAO; I only wish that we could on the boss now instead of sitting on our asses and waiting. I want to get everyone out of this game as soon as possible. Also, I haven't seen Kirito in a while and I'm worried that he might have been killed; I wouldn't know because I haven't friended him yet or Klein. Oh well, it's a good thing the raid team I'm in is having a meeting today maybe we'll storm the boss room this time, hopefully._

"Alright, we're gonna plan our battle strategy against the 1st floor boss. But, before we do; I need everyone here to form a party. No one can go alone into battle."

"_Wait, everyone has to get into a party. But, there is….. DAMN IT!" Tridon thought_

"Yo, Tridon I've been looking for you for the longest I didn't know we were in the same raid party." Kirito said

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either; well I hope we take on the boss soon I just want to get everyone out of this death game."

"I hear you; well you wanna form a party your friend can join too."

"Wait, what friend I'm by myself."

"Oh, you're not her friend?"

"Huh, no I don't know who she is but, we should ask her anyway she's not in a party either no one can enter without a party."

"Alright, I'll tell her she can join our party."

"Ok, knock yourself out."

"Umm, hi there my name is Kirito; would you like to join our party?"

"I work alone so I don't want to be in your party." The girl said

"Hold on Kirito I got this. Now if you don't remember that he said no one can go into the boss room unless they're in a party so you'll just be left behind."

"You have a point, alright I'll join you."

*The girl receives a message to join Tridon's party and she accepts it*

"_There something about that guy; I just can't put my finger on it" The girl thought_

"*Yawn* I'm tired, well I'll you two tomorrow; tomorrow we will beat the 1st floor boss." Tridon said excitedly as he walked in front his hut

"Alright, I'm gonna get some shut eye as well." Kirito said as he walked off

"Hey, Asuna do you need a place to stay?"

"How do you know my name?" Asuna asked

"Ugh, on the top left where your life gauge is there will be another life gauge below it and that's I found out your name."

"Huh, Tridon, Kirito; your name is Tridon?"

"Yeah."

"And he was Kirito?"

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Oh, I'm such an idiot I didn't know about that."

"I have a question for you Asuna."

"Yeah Tridon, what is it?"

"Why do you wear that cloak around you?"

"Oh, umm I just wear because I just wanted to wear it."

"Hmm, that makes sense."

"Wait, it does."

"Yeah, people should wear what armor they want to wear."

"Well, I have a second bed beside mine you can sleep there. But, please take off cloak alright."

"Ok, I'll take off my cloak if you want me too."

*Both players access their menus and Asuna takes off her cloak and Tridon takes off his armor and shirt*

"Wait, why did you take off your armor and shirt?"

"Oh, umm how do I put this; I sleep better without any armor or a shirt on because it's more comfortable."

"Oh, umm ok."

"I didn't mean to make seem weird it's just how I roll."

"Oh, it's not weird it was just unusual."

"Hehe, well good night; tomorrow is our time to shine."

"_He loosening up a little; I just wonder how he fights. I'll find out tomorrow."_

*The next morning*

"Hey, Tridon get up; rise and shine."

"Huh, Asuna what time is it?"

"Umm, it's 9:45."

"What, it's 9:45 we're supposed to be at the meet up spot at 10:00!"

"What really, we got to go get Kirito!"

*Both Asuna and Tridon quickly get ready as they run towards the door as Kirito opens it and gets tackled*

"Guh, what the hell are you two doing we were supposed to be meeting a long time ago. Wait, were you two getting kinky in there."

"What, no what are you talking about we can't even have sex." Tridon said blushing heavily

*Tridon looks at Asuna blushing harder than him*

"_Wait, why is she flustered more than me?"_

"Haha, I'm just joking c'mon we should just hurry if we run we can catch them before they leave."

"Alright, c'mon you two let's hurry up."

*Tridon, Kirito and Asuna make it just in time for the debriefing*

"Yes we made it just in time." Tridon said in relief

"How are you not tired?" Kirito says while panting heavily

"Eh, I'm used to running like this."

"Alright everyone, listen up; we're gonna have Tridon and Agil's party take care of the bosses' minions. While everyone supports my party in defeating the boss. Alright debrief is adjourned."

"Yes, sir!" everyone yells a battle cry afterwards

"Really, this is job we get for the boss raid?" Tridon said angerly

"Well, what do you know; the time we do the raid we get the easiest job here." Kirito says agreeing with Tridon

"Can you two shut the hell up, they'll hear you." Asuna whispers angrily

*Everyone is in front of the boss gate*

"Now, everyone remembers the plan right; alright then let's go get em!"

*Everyone charges in and Tridon sits down*

"Huh, Tridon what are you doing?"

"There's no point in fighting the easy fight, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Guh, Asuma c'mon let's go do our job

"All right I'll follow you in a sec. Tridon, c'mon we need you."

"Nah, you don't need me to help you two are experienced enough."

"And you're not; look I know you're level 30. Look show them what you can do."

"*sigh* no I still won't fight and that's that Asuna."

"Maybe this will convince you."

*Asuna leans in on Tridon and kisses him*

"Huh, w-why did-"

*Tridon is pushed by Asuna towards the boss*

"Now go show them whose boss!"

"B-but, I'm not ready."

"Oh, don't give me that "I'm not ready" act now goooo!"

*Tridon looks at the boss and fights the boss taking off all 3 health bar*

"_What sis I just do; why did I kiss him? Oh, whatever it gave him motivation." Asuna thought_

"You see, this is what happens when you let me- gruuuh."

"Tridon, are you all right! Don't worry we'll distract it."

"No, I got this; hear I go graaaaah!"

*Tridon spear glows as he releases one of his strongest moves*

"Angel Vorteeeeeeeeeeeeex!" Tridon yells

*A giant vortex appears and destroys the boss in one blow*

"_Whoa, what kind of skill is that?"_

*The boss dies and cheers for Tridon*

"Wait, I know what he is he's a beta tester." A player says

"Yeah, but I'm the ordinary beta tester; don't confuse me with those other beta testers. I went to floors no one has ever seen before."

"Then that's worse than a beta tester, he's a god damn cheater."

"Yeah, he's a beta tester and a cheater; he's a beater."

"Hehe, yeah that's sound good; so yeah I'm a beater. So you know not to confuse me with those other beta testers."

*Tridon gives Kirito the Coat of Midnight and walks up the stairs*

"Tridon wait; let me go with you."

"No, look if someone gives you an offer to join a guild… don't think twice join it."

"Umm, alright but, can I friend you?

"Sure, alright."

*Tridon receives a friend request from Asuna and accepts*

"Alright, message me when you get into trouble."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you soon Tridon."

"Yeah, and about that kiss."

"W-what, I didn't kiss you I liked you or anything it w-."

*Asuna blushes hard and looks away*

"Oh, never mind I'll see you later; bye."

"Umm, bye."

"_Oh, that kiss with felt great; ugh, I need to tell him I like him." Asuna thought_

*Author's Note*

Well, I hope you guys can deal with Asuna liking Tridon. Well, this fanfic was fun typing so I just hope you guys can bear with this fanfic. I'm trying to find out a name for Tridon's spear…. Oh whatever I'm kind of rushing this so this is all I have so peace out guys ;3. P.S. I won't check for grammar errors I'll fix those later so bye.


	3. A dragon soars

*Chapter 3*

I've gotten quite used to living here; I love getting sleep here it's really relaxing. Although people call me lazy because I sleep all the time when I'm not doing anything. But, I don't care about them I rather live the life in the game now rather than wasting my time on these boss raids that take forever to prepare for. Kirito somewhat feels the same way about a time like this so we both end up sleeping under a tree or something. Asuna has gotten up in the ranks; she's second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath and she gets mad when she sees us sleeping all the time.

*Asuna walks up to Tridon to find out he's sleeping*

"Tridon, wake your ass up!" Asuna yelled

"Why bother I want to relax a little." Tridon said while yawning

"Tridon, you've been "relaxing" for an hour now. Don't you think we should do something together; we haven't seen each other in a while and I wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"Let me stop you right there; remember that I'm a solo player and I chose to be a solo player. Mostly because of reasons I don't wanna explain."

"B-but, you can tell me why; please Tridon."

"Miss, I have urgent new!" A soldier yelled running towards Asuna

"Yes, what is it?"

"We found the next boss room and a raid went in to take out the boss but, it's been two hours and they haven't returned."

"What, ugh alright I'll see what I can do. Tridon, you coming or what?"

"Might as well, I have nothing better to do."

"_He acting way too differently than when we met. What's up with him; what is he hiding from everybody. Could he have…. No he couldn't have killed anybody."_

"Asuna, you coming or what?" Tridon asked

"Huh, oh sorry about that I dossed off there for a second. C'mon let's go."

"_Hehe, spirited as always Asuna; I can't tell you why I chose to be a solo player because I don't wanna worry you."_

"So this is the boss room, I'm surprised we didn't fight any monsters on the way here."

"It is said that these are one of the few bosses that doesn't have any monsters guarding the boss room."

"Hmm, interesting well let's see what has them caught up" Tridon said walking in

"What do you think you're doing you idiot." Asuna said as she pulled Tridon backed

"What do you mean; I'm going to see what's up that's what we came here for."

"But, are you sure were ready; what level are you?"

"I'm level 66, what about you?"

"I'm level 54, why?"

"It's because we're one of the few strongest players of the game. Remember who you are; you are the second in command of the strongest and largest guild in SAO. You're Lightning Fast Asuna. We can do this."

"Hehe, a little overboard don't you think?"

"Meh, I just needed to bring up you spirit."

"Haha, all right let's Tridon."

*Both players enter the boss; they stare in shock as they see bodies flying towards them*

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Tridon yelled

"Ugh, we didn't know this boss would be so hard." A soldier said

"You guys get back; we'll handle this."

"But, we can help you two."

"No, you guys can rest; in the mean time we can handle this. C'mon Asuna let's go."

"Alright, Tridon can we have a little talk after this?"

"That's if we survive this boss fight but, if we do we'll talk."

"Ok, I take that as a yes."

"Hmm, this boss has 4 health bars and uses a Sharpened War Ax and uses a rage skill when he's on his last health bar."

"What is the rage skill?"

"The rage skill increases his attack and his speed so he will become quite the challenge when he's low on health."

Hmm, he's on his 2nd health bar; Tridon use your Angel Vortex."

"About that, I can't use Angel Vortex until I have low health or I'll take the penalty for not using while my health is low."

"What's the penalty?"

"Since it's a one hit move, if I do it when my health is high; it will bring my health to where if I get hit once I die. So I don't want to risk it."

"Oh, I see your point; well, the only way is to keep attacking him head on."

"Might as well, it's the only plan we have."

*Asuna and Tridon fight hard to bring the monster to its last health gauge*

"Whew, that was harder than I thought." Asuna said

"The battle's not over yet Asuna."

"Yeah, you're right c'mon we can still do this."

*Meanwhile Asuna is not aware that the monster dashes towards her to hit her*

"Asuna, watch out!"

*Tridon jumps in front of Asuna and takes the hit*

"Oh no, Tridon!"

"Guh, I'm glad I did that."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Now, I can use my Angel Vortex."

"Well, then use it already."

"Then stand back Asuna."

*Tridon spear glows*

"Here we go; Soaring Dragon!"

"What, that's not his Angel Vortex. _What the hell, I know this has more power is there reason he didn't tell me about this; what else is he hiding from me._

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

*The place flashes white and the boss is defeated*

"Huh, whoa he did it he actually did it. Wait, where is he?"

"Over here, man I didn't that move was going to paralyze me."

"What move was that anyway?"

"It was a move I learned a while back but, I didn't know about this extra penalty. Supposedly if I use I will get paralyzes; if you could could you heal me."

"Um, alright here we go Tridon."  
*Asuna heals Tridon quickly*

"You think we should go; I'm a little tired after this."

"*Sigh* same as always aren't you."

"Umm, excuse me young spearman here take the col we got from him" A soldier said  
"Nah, you fellas can keep it."

"Oh, we insist you take." Another soldier said

"No, I'm good you guys deserve it; you guys fought hard you should keep it."

"Oh, umm many thanks kind spearman."

"Huh, looks like you aren't that bad of a guy now are you Tridon?" Asuna asked

"Oh, you know I feel like they deserve it; they survived a long time before we came."

"Well, let's head to my house, unless your hut is still available."

"About that hut umm, I sold that a long time ago."

"Hehehe, alright off to my house I guess. But, first I need to know why you're a solo player first."

"Huh, alright hmm; where do I start?"

*Author Note*

This was a long overdue chapter I was supposed to upload this Wednesday but, I got back tracked. Anyway, Tridon's story about him being a solo is similar to Kirito's but, it has a darker back story to it. I'll give you a little hint to what it is. How would you feel if all your closest real life friends died because of you? I won't tell you how they died because of him because that would ruin the moment when it comes. So anyway I'll work on that chapter as soon as I upload this one. So again thanks for reading this fanfic; and I'm Tridon the Nephilim signing peace.


	4. A solo-player's reason

*Chapter 4*

*Author's Note*

This is going to be a chapter following a Tridon's story on why he's a solo player. So, the continuing of the actual story with continue after this chapter. So alright on to the story

"Huh alright hmm; where do I start?" Tridon wondered

"Just start from the beginning Tridon." Asuna said

"Alright, here we go *Flashes back 2 months* It all started back after I left the first floor boss. I found my best friends from my school and we formed a mini guild."

"Hey, Nobuyuki how's Ikan doing?" Tridon's friend asked

"He's doing well that monster put a number on him it's a good thing we found this cave. And by the way, you know not to call Nobuyuki here it's Tridon you know that."

"Sorry, forgot about that."

"Guh, you'll never change will you Subject."

"Hehe, oh well I guess never." Subject said

"Hmm, I think when he wakes back up we should go after that same monster."

"Yeah, I think we should too."

"Weirdly, that monster isn't even a boss and he has two health gauges. Also, he has helluva tough guy to beat; I just imagine what the item and xp we get when we beat him."

"Yeah, I just imagine what we will get; oh man just thinking about it is astounding."

"Oh, well let's get some rest too."

"Yeah, well good night Tridon."

"Yeah, you too; _tomorrow we will defeat this monster and prove we are the best warriors._"

*The next morning*

"Hey guys wake up you two; let's go find that monster." Ikan says

"Huh, where is it; is it still outside the cave."

"Yeah, it's been standing guard outside since last night."

"Well, why don't we go greet it?"

"I was waiting for you to say that Nobuyuki."

*Back to the present*

"That was the last thing Ikan said to me before what happened."

*Flashes back to 2 months*

"Ikan, where is he?" Subject asked.

"I don't know he was here a second ago." Ikan said

_That was then Ikan stabbed by a blade in the back. Although, he didn't die; he was mortally wounded and was low on health again. But, that was just the beginning of the problem._

"Oh no, Ikan; Tridon cover me while I heal him up."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you some time. In the mean time I'll teach thing a lesson."

"Damn it Ikan, what the hell man."

"Hehe, looks like I need to be more careful."

"*Sigh* you'll never learn will you; you idiot."

"Hey, where's Tridon?"

"He's fighting the monster."

"Wait, what; he doesn't know anything about the monster."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean the monster has a secret ability that's too dangerous."

"Well, tell me what it is."

"Ok, at a point the monster's eyes will turn red which mean if the player that fights the monster stares into them they will be controlled by him."

"Wait, what; oh no we gotta warn Tridon."

"Your right… guh, I think you should do it; i'm still a little weak."

"Alright, hey Tridon!"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Don't look in the monsters eyes."

"Huh, why?"

"Because he will- Tridon watch out."

"Huh, oh no guh; I-I can't move my arms."

"Ikan what's the monster doing."

"He's forcing his ability."

"What, Tridon don't look at him."

"Huh, what di-."

_It was too late; I was already controlled by the monster. And I remember everything I wasn't controlling myself either. So what happened next was because of my stupidity._

"Tridon, are you alright?"

_My outer body couldn't speak; all I could was darkness and I heard few sounds before I went completely deaf. Then soon after what felt like hours; I saw something I wish could unsee. They were all gone, then I looked at my cursor….. it was red._

"What the hell happened, where did they go?"

"What do you mean "where did they go" you killed them." The monster said

"Wait you can talk?"

"Yes, I could talk the whole time I just wanted to tell you what you did."

"Huh, you mean I'm the one who killed them."

"Of course you did didn't you see what you did to them?"

"No, I couldn't but, I will see what I do to you… YOU BASTARD!"

"Hahaha, try what you can; your health is too low to fight me now."

"Oh, that's what you think."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Because, I have a new skill; SOARING DRAGON!"

_That's the first time I used my Soaring Dragon but, this was the first time I got paralyzed from using it. But, till this day I realize that my stubbornness will get people killed; especially ones close to me. Which is why I'm a solo player in the first place. I don't want anyone to get killed or hurt because of me; so I remained a solo player since then_

*Flashes back to the present*

"I know it's kind of cliché but, that's how I am." Tridon says

*Asuna stops walking with Tridon stopping as well*

"What's wrong Asuna?"

"Oh umm, it's nothing."

"Umm, ok; c'mon let's keep going."

*Asuna brings Tridon to the floor with her house*

"Whoa, this floor looks way above my price range."

"Hehe, oh well if you use you col wisely instead of blowing it all off."

"Ugh, I don't blow it all off; I give my col to people who need it more."

"Hmm, whatever you say Tridon. Well, here we are at my house."

"Wow, how much was all this?"

"Hmm, the house and furniture were about 4 million col; well make yourself feel at home."

*Asuna walks out of the bedroom*

"Wow, 4 million col; sure I made that much but, I wouldn't blow it off on this. Tch, and she tells me not to blow it all off."

"Alright, you ready to go to sleep Tridon?"

"Yeah, I'm tired I told you that already. By the way, do you have another bed I can sleep in?"

"No sorry this is the only bed I have."

"Oh don't worry I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you can sleep in the bed with me."

"W-What, don't you think that would be a little bit weird?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Oh, I guess you're used to guys sleeping with you."

*Looks at Tridon angrily and blushes a little*

"D-Don't say anything stupid like that."

"Haha, I'm just joking with you; alright I'll sleep with you if you want."

*Tridon takes off his upper armor and gets into bed*

"I thought you started sleeping with your armor on."

"Well, my amored leggings if that's what you're saying."

"But, I saw you sleeping with your armor earlier today."

"Yeah and that's the last time I'm doing that."

_After I said that I went to sleep in an instant. But, I could still feel that Asuna was still awake. Hehe, the more I wonder about that girl."_

*Author's Note*

Well then this is not what I thought the story was gonna be like but whatever I did it anyway. By this time it's been about 4-6 months since they have been stuck in SAO and they are on the 65th floor. A little peak to the next chapter; Asuna asks Tridon to join The Knights of The Blood Oath. That's all I can tell you guys will just have to wonder if he accepts it. You know I'm gonna start doing this for now on; I should type a little peak to what will happen and have you guys wonder what's gonna happen next. Well, this Tridon the Nephilim singing out peace. P.S. Not checking for grammar errors, again I will fix that beacause of me being in a rush bye.


	5. A chilling blacksmithing adventure

*Chapter 5*

It's been a year and we've gotten pretty far; so far were on the 75th floor and now Kirito has a skill that nobody else has: Duel-Weilding. Hehe, I have a secret skill too but, I don't want to reveal it until I need in which case Kirito had to because he was fighting Gleam Eyes or better known as the 74th floor boss. I'll reveal it later but, for now I need to ask Asuna something.

"Hey, Asuna can I ask you something?" Tridon asked

"Yeah, what's up Tridon?" Asuna said happily

"Do you know any good blacksmiths that I can see?"

"Hmm, there's a blacksmith I know that's on the 48th floor; I don't think she busy today."

"Ok, I'll check it out; I'll see you later."

"Oh before you leave I want you to think about this."

"What is it?"

"I want to know if you want to join the guild."

"Huh, umm I-I'll think about that."

"Ok, I want an answer by the time you get back."

"Ok, don't worry I'll have an answer by the time I get back."

"Ok, be back soon alright."

"_She talks to me like I'm her boyfriend….. w-wait does she want to go out with me." Tridon wonders as he blushes a little_

*Tridon teleports to floor 48 to find the blacksmith Asuna told him about*

"Huh, where is this place she's talking about? Oh, umm excuse me may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what do you need?" The female player asks

"Do you know where Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop is?"

"You're looking at it and you're looking at the owner."

"Huh, you're the blacksmith?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I just thought t-that-"

"Oh whatever, I don't wanna hear it. So what do you want?"

"I wanna know if you can forge any elemental additons to weapons."

"Yes, you can but, why are you asking?"

"I want you to add an element to my spear."

*Tridon opens his menu and takes out his spear*

"Here, what do you think you can do with this?"

"Whoa, first I see an Elucidator now I see the strongest spear someone can get a Dragon Spear. How did you get this?"

"Well, it was when I fought The Dragon Destructor, he was one helluva a monster to fight."

"Well, you're out of luck I don't have the material to give it any elemental ability. Wait, what kind of element are you wanting?"

"I want an ice element added to my weapon."

"Hmm, well you're lucky because the material I need for that element is easy to get."

"Well tell me where it is so I can go get it for you."

"No, I'm going with you so you don't screw anything up."

"Umm, I-I don't know I'm a solo player so you know."

"_Oh great another solo player, guh first I meet Kirito and now I have this guy… wait I don't even know his name. _Wait, before we go, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Tridon."

"Tridon…. Hmm, alright well, invite me to a party."

"B-But I'm a solo player; I already told you that."

"Listen, I already went on a quest with a solo player so could you lighten up a little."

"Oh ok, whatever."

*Tridon sends Lisbeth an invite*

"Well, you ready to head out Tridon?" Lisbeth asks happily

"Yeah, lead the way._ She's acts almost like Asuna it's weird._"

"So this is where it's at?"

"Yes and again I forgot to bring something to keep me warm."

"Here you can where my armor."

"Huh, are you sure you don't need it?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'm heat-weathered so it's no biggy."

"Umm, ok thank you Tridon._ This feels like the time when Kirito was with me the last time I did something like this."_

"Well, do you know which way we have to go?"

"We follow this path until we see a left turn."  
"Hmm, seems easy enough."

*Tridon and Lisbeth follow their set path defeating a couple monsters on the way*

"Whew, whatever this material is it's being quite guarded."

"Yeah, the monster that holds it is going to be even harder to kill."

"Hehe, then this is going to be one helluva fun trip."

"_Tridon has so much spirit in him like Kirito; he also really nice to people he saw an injured player and he healed him. He such a cool guy too *gasp* am I starting to like him."_

"Lisbeth is something the matter?"

"Huh, n-no nothing's wrong; there's the monster you actually have to activate it through a quest."

"Where's the quest?"

"You have to activate by walking up to that statue."

"Oh ok, let's take a look."

*Tridon walks up to the statue and starts the quest*

"Alright, what now Lis?"

"You might wanna stand back Tridon."

"Huh, oh give me a break."

*The statue comes to live to attack Tridon*

"I told you to stand back Tridon."

"Oh don't give me that. Aren't you going to help or not?"

"I want to see what you got; I haven't seen your full potential."

"Guh, fine just don't get hurt ok."

"_Huh, don't get hurt; hmm, he does care about me a lot… wait does he like me back?"_

"Man, this guy is relentless."

"You need any help Tridon?"

"No, just stay back and don't get hurt like I told you to."

"O-Ok Tridon."

"Alright, here we go….. ANGEL VORTEX!"

"Wait, Angel Vortex._ How come I didn't see it; he's the Angelic Spearman Tridon._"

*Tridon uses his Angel Vortex and when smoke clears he's on his knees*

"Huh, Tridon you beat him; oh no Tridon are you all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry I took some recoil but, it should suffice."

"Alright, let's go get the reward."

"Ok, here I go."

*Tridon go to turn in the quest until he slowly starts to faint*

"Oh no, damnit that move put a number on you."

*Tridon remembers that same line Subject said*

"Huh, Tridon are you alright; you seem a little distressed."

"Oh it's nothing c'mon let's go get that reward."

"Umm, alright Tridon."

*Tridon turns in the quest and gets the material they need*

"Alright, now please wait outside so I can do my work."

"Ok, you're the boss."

"Hmph, just go outside."

"Ok ok I'm going."

"_Although he's so cool he still acts childish sometimes, he likes to tease me too._ Alright, Tridon you can come get your spear now! Tridon c'mon get your spear and-."

"Lis, your alive; why didn't you two message back I was getting worried." Asuna said

"Asuna, we're on your friends list you can just check there if we're alive." Tridon explained

"Wait you two know each other?"

"Yeah, we met during the boss raid on the first floor."

"Oh, y-your spear is done."

"Really, cool thanks Lis; you know I had fun today thanks again."

*Tridon walks up to Lisbeth and hugs her as she blushes*

"_His body feels so warm; oh right I forgot about his armor. _Tridon I forgot to give you your armor back."

"Oh right thanks for reminding me."

*Lisbeth gives him his armor back*

"Well, how much do I owe you for this?"

"Umm, let be on the house; I admit it was fun and I saw your full potential."

"Hehe, ah Tridon showing a girl up."

"Hey shut up Asuna don't say something like that."

Haha, I'm just kidding around with you."

"*Sigh* don't do something like that to me."

"I'm sorry; it's funny to see your reaction."

"_They get along so well; do they like each other?"_

"Well thanks for everything Lisbeth; maybe we'll see each other again."

"Oh, yeah bye Tridon. _One day I will confess to him that I love him._"

"Oh, by the way Tridon do you have the answer to my question."

"Huh, what question?"

"I asked you if you wanted to join the guild; well do you have an answer."

"Oh right well hmmm."

*Author's Note*

In the last chapter I said Tridon was asked if he wanted to join The Knights of the Blood Oath but, I never said he was gonna answer in this chapter so you'll just have to wait. The sneak peak for the next chapter is Kirito's death and Tridon's rage scene. But, for now I'll take a break from this fanfiction and get to work on my other fanfiction because I haven't worked on that in a while so I'll get to work on that fanfiction for those who are reading that one. By the way I'm not doing the Alfheim Story until later because like I said I'm not following the same story line so Alfheim will come at a sooner chapter. So yeah, this is Tridon the Nephilim signing out peace.


	6. The game's end

*Chapter 6*

*Author's Note*

A little note here umm… for the ones reading my other fanfiction I'm gonna take a little longer break from that fanfiction and work a little on this one more mostly because of me brainfarting on typing that fanfiction so if anyone would give me ideas in that fanfiction please tell me. Thank you so enjoy.

Well, it's been 3 years since we've been stuck here in SAO and we're just now gonna fight the 75th floor boss. Also, if you're wondering if I joined the KOB well, it was an offer but, I turned it down I really don't feel like joining another guild. Asuna understood why I didn't join but, I'm still apart of the assault team I'm just going solo like Kirito. By the way I haven't seen Kirito in a while; well we'll see each other soon so whatever. I'm heading to Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop to get my equipment repaired.

"Hey, Lis can you repair my equipment?_ Hmm, where is she; oh she's probably in the back._ Hey, Lis you back here I need my equipment repaired."

"Oh, Tridon well can you wait a little bit I'm with a customer." Lisbeth said

"Oh, it's ok I can wait."

"Hey, Tridon is that you?"

"Huh, is that you Kirito; what's up man what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to repair my equipment; what about you."

"Same reason, by the way you ready for that boss raid tomorrow?"

"Yeah anyway long time no see."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lisbeth asks

"Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious." Kirito says

"Oh, really Kirito show a little respect." Tridon says while nudging him in is arm

"Wait, how did you two meet?"

"We were both beta testers for SAO; and we're also beaters."

"Huh, you two didn't tell me this when I met you."

"Well, it kind of slipped my mind." Kirito said nervously

"I just didn't want to tell you; I was worried you wouldn't help me."

"Ah, Tridon always worrying about himself."

"That's not true Tridon is a really good person he helped some people on our way to the quest."

"Haha, I see Tridon trying to impress a girl."

"Shut up, Kirito don't say things like that."

*Both Tridon and Lisbeth blush*

"Tridon you look flu-."

*Tridon uppercuts Kirito*

"Sorry, about that Kirito."

"Yeah, I understand why I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Hehe, you never change do you Kirito."

"Umm, Kirito here's your equipment; Tridon would you like me to repair yours."

"Yeah, I need to talk to Kirito for second."

"Ok, I'll call you when your equipment is done."

*Tridon and Kirito walk out*

"What did you want to talk about Tridon?"

"We need to talk about something i meant to ask during the beta. Umm, what's your irl name?"

"Oh, I'll tell you if you tell me yours."

"Alright, c'mon what is it."

"Ok my name is Kazuto Kirigaya."

"Kazuto Kirigaya; alright I'll tell you mine. My name is Nobuyuki Shikatsu."

"Hmm, where do you live?"

"I live at…."  
"Really that's close to where I live."

"Cool, maybe we can meet up when this is all over."

"Yeah, it'll be cool to meet everyone irl."

"Oh, my equipment is done well I'll see you tomorrow Kirito."

"Yeah, you two; don't do anything stupid alright."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

*Kirito and Tridon go their separate ways both with worried expressions on their face*

"_I don't know but, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow's boss raid." _Tridon thought

"Oh, Tridon your equipment is complete."

"Thanks, you know Lis I only hope we can get out of here quickly so we can all meet in real life."

"Hmm, then try your best to get everyone out."

"Hmph, well we'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you later Lis."

"Yeah, see ya Tridon."

*The next morning*

"*Yawn* so when are we heading out?" Tridon asked

"We're about to head out now." Asuna said

"Wait, no debriefing?"

"Yeah, really we have no information on the boss so were just heading in; it's kind of dangerous if you ask me."

"Guh, I have a bad feeling about this guys."

"Don't worry we'll just go in and do what we do best."

"Alright, let's go Asuna."

"Don't forget about us Tridon." Klein said

"Hehe, c'mon guys it's time to show them what we can do."

*The group walks up to the boss door*

"This is the first time I'll see Heathcliff fight."

"Oh right, you didn't see his duel with Kirito."

"Oh I heard about that; looks like Kirito isn't as god-like as he thought." Klein said

"Guh, oh whatever something happened that day I just can't put my finger on it."

"Everyone listen up; after today we'll be one step closer to getting out of this death game!" Heathcliff yelled

"Hmph, he know's how to keep his spirit up regardless of the low intelligence we have on this boss."

"Now, everyone charge!"

*Everyone charges in except Tridon and Kirito*

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tridon and Kirito say at the same time

"C'mon Kirito they're gonna need us for this battle." Tridon tells Kirito

"Yeah, c'mon let's go."

*Both Tridon and Kirito to see the boss and run up to it but Kirito stops and tells Tridon to get out of the way*

"Tridon get out the way."

"Huh, whoa this thing is huge."

*The boss takes out two players in one hit*

"That was one hit."

"Man, we are so dead." Agil said

"The best thing we can do is to keep attacking and dodging." Tridon says

"Alright, here I go; graaaah. SWITCH!"

"I'm on it; ANGEL VORTEX!"

"Huh, everyone focus your attack on it."

*Everyone attacks the Skull Reaper vigorously*

"It's almost finished off; c'mon Kirito let's do that combination attack we were working on." Tridon said

"Alright, here let's do this Tridon."

"Angelic Sword Dance!" Tridon and Kirito yell

"Whoa, a combination attack; a move like that is possible." Asuna says

"Yeah, that's not even in the skill tree." Klein says in amazement

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tridon and Kirito yell vigorously

"_Who knew these two would be the ones to know the combination attack skill." Heathcliff said_

"Everyone, one more barrage of attacks should take it out!" Asuna yelled

"Yeah, you two can't steal the spotlight from us for long." Agil said

*A major barrage of attacks brings it to a small amount of health*

"Don't worry let me finish him off; SOARING DRAGON!" Tridon yells

*The Skull Reaper blows up into digital flakes*

"Hahaha, we did it guys." Klein says happily

"Yeah but, how many people did we lose?" Asuna asks

"We lost 14 people." Tridon says

"Man and we still 25 more floors left." Agil said tiredly

"Wait, Tridon do you see Heathcliff's health gauge?" Kirito asks

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You see how everyone else's is orange or red and his is still green. Also, when I dueled him his reaction was far beyond the system limit."

"You're right but, what does that mean?"

"Just a sec."

*Kirito stands up and runs towards Heathcliff and tries to hit him*

"Kirito, what the hell has gotten into you? Huh, an i-immortal object." Tridon said

"I knew there was something up with you."

"Hmm, and I have a feeling I know who you really are Heathcliff."

"So do i."

"His name is Akihiko Kayaba."

"Haha, so you've found out who I am; first of all how did you find out?"

"I just discussed it with Tridon; knowingly that your health never reaches below green and your reaction during our duel were far beyond the system limit."

"Ah, I see that was a careless mistake for me to do. I guess since it's not a surprise to anyone that I'm the boss on the 100th floor."

"B-but we believed in you; we followed you." A soldier said angrily

"Hehe, very well then; as a prize for you finding out who I am I'm gonna give you a chance to take me on again 1 on 1. If you beat me everyone will be released from SAO. But, if you fail… hehe, well I'll see the rest of you on the top floor. I'll take of my immortality and give you a chance to take me on. First of all, to make sure there no outside interference."

"Guh, he paralyzed everyone." Kirito said

"Hey Kirito, don't fail this you can do this alright." Tridon said

"Yeah, don't worry but, he programmed dual-weilding and he knows all the pre-set combo."

"Then use your own power. Believe in your own power and you can defeat him."

"Alright, I'll do that; well I'll see you on the other side." Kirito says giving Tridon a fit bump

"Kirito remember our oath if you die here today; I'll kill myself." Tridon explained

"Hey, Heathcliff; I don't expect going down easily. If you could do me this one favor."

"Yes, what is it swordsman."

"Can you make it to if I die make to where Tridon can't kill himself?"

"Very well then."

"God damnit Kirito; what the hell are you doing."

"Don't worry Tridon if I die. I'm sorry I broke our oath."

"_What oath are they talking about? Did they make an oath of brothership?" Asuna wondered_

"_Kirito won't be able to take him on by himself; damnit why did he do that." Tridon thought_

"_This isn't a duel… this is a fight to the death. I just need to beat him with my own strength; not with the preprogrammed combos."_

*Kirito duel goes on until he makes one wrong move*

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Kirito dashes towards Heathcliff

"Hmph…"

*Kirito sword breaks*

"M-my sword how did you-"

"Time to end this."

"KIRITOOOOOOO!" Tridon yelled

"Guh, Tridon I'm sorry." Kirito says that as he blows up into digital flakes

"No, this isn't over yet. I'm gonna take you on and finish this once and for all." Tridon says as he glows red

"What you can use the rage skill but, that's only available for bosses."

"Well, you remember that you gave some overpowered skills in beta so you took them out. But, you didn't take them away from the beta testers themselves."

"Grrrr, this will not help you you still won-"

"Oh it will; now you'll pay for all that you've done Akahiko Kayaba."

*Tridon stabs Heathcliff with his spear*

"You were an exceptional warrior but, I didn't expect you were gonna kill me. Hehe you were quite the spearman Tridon."

"First, I want to ask you something why did you do this."

"You know honestly I don't know why. It's been so long that I forgot."

"Hehe, well this game is over; it was nice meeting you Akihiko Kayaba."

"On November 22nd 2024 the game has been cleared. I repeat the game has been cleared." The announcer said

"Tridon can we meet in real life?" Asuna asked

"Yeah, us too." Klein said

"Sure thing guys, I'll see you on the other side."

*Tridon wakes up in a hospital room*

"Guh, it's been so long since I've been here. But, I'm back world; don't worry Kirito I'm gonna find your house and make sure I keep living."

*Author's Note*

I kind of ended the aincrad arc a little too early but, after this is when they have their real world problems hitting.. Especially knowing that Kirito is now dead and Tridon will now meet everyone in real life. I think I should explain Tridon's appearance; Tridon has his hair in a black long slick ponytail, he stands at 5'9" and he's quite toned. I'm planning on going for 30 chapters on this fanfiction and then by the time I'm done with this, the other fanfiction will be done and I'll make the crossover fanfiction. And I'm gonna start naming these chapters so yeah this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out.

Next time: Nobuyuki's dark past


	7. Nobuyuki's dark past

*Nobuyuki's dark past*

Well, let's recap over the past 3 years. Basically, I was trapped in VRMMO that was a death game in and outside the game. The reason for that… well the term "death game" speaks for itself; so basically dying in game means dying in real life. Also, our bodies in the real world were on a time limit. It wouldn't be long until our outside bodies would just die off so a lot of people took it more serious. The game ended early until we found out that The KOB guild commander was the final boss of the game and… my friend kirito dueled him but, he was unsuccessful. That fool he was he was supposed to keep our oath alive… that idiot. But, I can't stay mad at him because I finished what he started and I only hope he watches over me for now on. For last 5 months survivors of SAO went into rehabilitation to regain the lost muscle after being stuck in SAO. That's where I met Jake, he was the only American playing SAO which was weird knowing SAO was only released 10,000 copies of it in Japan. My only guess is that he actually lives here; I haven't really talked to him in real life yet but, we're about to today and he's gonna meet all of my friends.

"_Damn, where the hell is he; he was supposed to meet us here an hour ago." Nobuyuki thought_

"Tridon you seemed a little worried." Asuna said with a smile

"Oh it's nothing; it's just that Jake was supposed to be here an hour ago. By the way, we're not in SAO anymore; so my name is Nobuyuki not Tridon

"Oh no, I forgot; now what am I supposed to do everyone is gonna know It's me."

"That's what you get for using your real name for your avatar. I'm glad I'm not going to school so my cover isn't blown yet."

"You're lucky your 19 and you don't have to go to school. Wait, don't you have to go to college?"

"I'm a self-teaching man a college won't teach me something I don't already know. Besides what I'm trying do doesn't have a college that supports that path I chose."

"I see, well you don't seem like the same player you were in SAO."

"Hmph, you and that girls over there are lucky because I drop you girls off and pick you guys up. I don't see why I need to drive you girls to and from school. Honestly, I want to spend a little time on my motorcycle instead of driving my car."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, it was originally Kirito's for when he got out of SAO but, since he didn't make it out they gave it to me knowing that I was his closest friend there."

"Hmm, mind if you and me take a ride on it later."

"Ok, it's a date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Hmph, suit your self Asuna."

"Guys, he's here."

"Jake, what held you up."

"It was a real drag finding this place but, I found it."

"Hehe, yeah it was hard to find for me too so don't sweat it. So I think it's time to introduce you to everyone."

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

"Well, this is Asuna otherwise known as the second in command of the KOB."

"Wow, really; are you two going out or something?"

"NO WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Nobuyuki and Asuna yell

"Haha, don't mind them they may not act like it but, they both love each other." Klein says with a snicker

"Back to introducing them you just met Klein yeah, you can pretty much talk to him and you'll become friends instantly. That's Agil he's as big as his SAO avatar."

"Whoa, he freaking huge."

"I also own this pub we're at."

"That's so cool."

"And that lady over there is Lisbeth, she's the one that forged an ice element to my spear."

"Is it me or is she kind of zoned out."

"_I wish Nobuyuki would argue like that with me. Maybe he truly loves Asuna just as much as I love him." Lisbeth thought_

"Yo, Lis you all right; you we're off in your own world just then."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Hehe, you're always wondering about something aren't you Lis." Nobuyuki says as he pats her head

"Umm, Nobuyuki do you think you can tell me about your past?"

"Huh, that's strange nobody has asked me that before."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell us about your past as well." Klein asked

"Alright, here we go another story time."

*Flashes back 9 years ago*

_My past was a dark one; I was known as the "Young Bandit Stealer". I was given the name for a reason; the name speaks for itself, I stole a lot of stuff back in the day and I regret ever doing that. I stole things from TVs, cars, money you name it. At first I only did it to give me something to do in my young life. You see I was living on my own since I was 6 so I really had nothing to do in my spare time. Not only that I was also bullied for a lot of my life so another reason why I stole. There was a point I've had enough of the endless bullying so I did the unthinkable._

"Those god damn bullies… I've had enough of them. But, I can't do anything about it. I'm too young and small to do anything. Hold on, I have an idea that just might work." Young Nobuyuki said

_I thought the only way to fight fire is with fire itself. So I snuck into a gun shop and stole a gun. I don't know what was going through that young mind of mine. All my brain could think of was payback… and that's what it got._

"Hey, it's that little twerp; let's see what he has for us today." The bully leader said

"Not today you fat bastard." Nobuyuki said as he pulled out his gun

"Whoa, hey man we don't want any trouble. Just put the gun down and let's talk about this."

"Do you really think that's gonna work. You know how many time I tried to "talk out" of situations like this. Hmph, how pathetic it almost makes me feel sad about killing you. But, that doesn't matter… I'm dead inside already."

_Three shots were heard around the neighborhood; so I dashed out of there quickly. I turned myself into the police. They said they were shocked a kid my age would do this. I don't know what it was but, they only set me to juvy for three years. But, till this day I regret all the decisions I made in my past life. I normally try not to talk about my past but, I would with you guys._

*Goes back to present date*

"You see I know I can tell you guys because I know you guys would understand so that's why told you about my past."

"Oh my god, I'm s-so sorry you told us I didn't know it was that rough on you." Asuna said while hugging him

"Don't sweat it; oh man look at the time I gotta head back home or Sugu gonna have my ass tonight."

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Nobuyuki." Jake said with a smile

"_He seems just like Kirito; could he be… no he couldn't."_

"Nobuyuki wait, let me ride on your motorcycle tomorrow ok." Asuna says with a smile

"Sure, I'll make a note of that." Nobuyuki said while putting his helmet on

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Nobuyuki."

"Catch you later."

"_I'll be sure that this date goes as I want it to." Asuna thought happily_

Next time: The catastrophic date


	8. The catastrophic date

*The catastrophic date*

Well, today me and Asuna are gonna go out and about around town tonight. I don't know why but, it feels like a date. Hehe, finally we go on a date… wait, I've never been on a date before. Damn it how am I gonna do this. Hmm, I got to go ask around to see on how to prepare for this; I think I'll ask Klein first.

"Hey, Klein can I ask for a favor?" Nobuyuki asked

"Sure, and by the way my name here Ryoutarou in the real world." Klein said

"Oh right, forgot about that."

"So what happens to be the problem?"

"Well, I don't know why but I think Asuna asked me out on a date."

"Whoa, so she finally had the guts to ask you on a date haha."

"Yeah but, the problem is that I've never been on a date before."

"W-what you've never been on one."

"No not one; I'm trying to know how to actually "go on a date" because of that."

"Well you're in luck today Nobuyuki because I have a way with the ladies."

"And your point is?"

"That means I've been with a lot of girls over my life."

"Umm, ok so what do you have in mind?"

"Well, what you have to do first is that you have to act cool when you're around her. She doesn't wanna think that you aren't as cool as she thinks."

"Umm, ok."

"Then next you gotta dress like your cool."

"Oh really tell me more."

"Well, next you ha-"

"_Ryoutarou was no help for me; I gotta find someone else. But, there's not enough time left. Should I just go with Ryoutarou's way? Might as well go get ready."_

"So Asuna, do you have any plans tonight?" Rica asked

"I'm actually going on a date with Nobuyuki tonight." Asuna said happily

"Wait, you mean you're actually going on a date with him?"

"Yeah, Rica are you alright you seem depressed."

"Oh it's nothing I hope your date goes well."  
"Thank you for your support."

"_So she actually asked him out on a date. Only if I was as bold as Asuna." Rica thought_

"_The only problem is that I've never been on a date. Sure I've been asked out before but, I've actually never been on a date." Asuna thought_

"Alright Sugu I'm heading out now." Tridon told Suguha

"Ok Nobuyuki, be back by dinner you hear."

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine; well I'll see you later."

"Alright bye Nobuyuki."

"_I feel bad for Sugu; she lost Kazuto. I just don't know how to make it up to her; I'm the reason Kazuto's dead. Oh well, I gotta take my mind off that; I know he wouldn't want his death to stall me from living my life." Nobuyuki thought_

"I think I should call this date off. But, he's probably on his way already. Guh, how are we gonna do this."

"I don't know Asuna, I don't think you're ready for this date."

"Ok, what should I do?"

"I think the best way to do this is if you just act the way you two acted in front of each other while you two were in SAO. And if that doesn't work just be yourself." Rica told Asuna

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Yes, I'm sure if you do that the date should go well."

"Alright, I'll do that; well I only hope this isn't a catastrophic date."

*There's a knock at Asuna's door*

"Umm, who is it?"

"It's me Nobuyuki; I'm here to pick you up."

"*Gasp* Rica stall him I'm not ready; damn it why is he so early."

"Ok, hurry up and get ready."

*Rica opens the to let Tridon in*

"Huh, hey there Rica umm where's Asuna?"

"She's getting ready don't worry."

"Ok, well this is my first date and I'm kind of nervous."

"Really this is your first date; knowing you I would've thought you would've had girlfriend after you got out of juvy."

"Nah, you remember no one went to talk to me but you."

"Yeah, I just saw you sitting alone and I wanted to talk to you."

"Hehe, yeah I should thank you for doing that."

"Yeah probably; you know I didn't know that was you as Tridon I mean you've changed so much."

"You not bad yourself; you dyed your hair pink in game so it was hard to identify you."

"Hehe, well I don't blame you for not having a girlfriend before." Rica said while blushing slightly

*There's another knock at the door*

"Huh, do you want me to get that?" Nobuyuki asked

"Knock yourself out." Rica said playfully

*Nobuyuki slowly walks to the door until he hears someone talk*

"Nobuyuki, I know you're in there." Ryoutarou says while knocking

"Guh, Ryoutarou what are you doing here."

"I came here to tell you off."

"What do you mean?"

"You ditched me while I was giving you tips on your date. I doubt you're even ready for your date."

"Really you went to Klein for advice?"

"Yeah, it was a good Idea before I went to him."

"Whatever, there's still time for me to give you more advice."

"Alright, Nobuyuki you ready to head out." Asuna said walking down stairs

"_Whoa, she looks s-so beautiful." Nobuyuki thought while blushing_

"_Damn, guh Nobuyuki is so lucky." Klein thought angrily_

"Why are you two starring?" Asuna said with a blush

"W-what oh sorry about that Asuna. Well, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Hey, Nobuyuki don't forget what I said." Ryoutarou said while grabbing his jacket

"Guh, c'mon man don't worry I got this." Nobuyuki told Ryoutarou nervously

"_How am I supposed to act cool in front of her? I know all I gotta do is do cool tricks on my motorcycle." _

"So this is your motorcycle; it looks nice."

"Yeah, I was thinking about customizing it later."

"Cool, so shall we take a ride."

"Yes, c'mon; safety first." Nobuyuki said putting his helmet on

"Where's the second helmet?"

"Damn, I forgot to get another one; here you can use mine."

"Thank you Nobuyuki."

"You ready Asuna?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Hang on tight."

*Nobuyuki revs up his bike and takes off like a lightning bolt*

"Umm, Nobuyuki you don't we're going to fast are you."

"Well, this is a motorcycle it's supposed to go this fast so rest assured I slow down if you want me to."

*Ryoutarou's advice plays back in his head*

"_The first thing you have to do is act cool in front of her."_

"_Oh right I have to do something cool."_

*Nobuyuki does a sharp turn*

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You see that ramp; I'm gonna jump it."

"What, are you fucking crazy?"

"No, just trying to be cool."

"Nobuyuki stop this now."

"No we can make… I know we can."

"Nobuyuki please stop the motorcycle."

"Asuna don't worry we can do this jump."

*Just as they were about to hit the ramp*

"TRIDON!" Asuna yells at the top of her lungs

*Nobuyuki flashes back to reality*

"_What the hell am I doing; this isn't me I gotta stop this."_

*Nobuyuki stops before they hit the ramp*

"A-Asuna I'm so sorry; I'll take you home."

"_Maybe we weren't meant to be. I'm sorry Tridon I just couldn't do it."_

*Nobuyuki drops Asuna off and hangs his head in sorrow*

"_Damn it, why am I so stupid."_

"Huh, Asuna you're back so soon. How'd it go?" Rica asked

"Not so well; I don't he wasn't himself when we were on his motorcycle." Asuna said hiding her tears

"_Guh, Klein why did you have to tell that advice."_

"I wanna give him a second chance but, I d-don't know."

"How about I go talk to him maybe I can get to the bottom of his change of personanlity."

"Thank you Rica."

"_There's only one place he could be."_

*Rica finds Nobuyuki under a cherry blossom tree*

"I knew I'd find you here." Rica said behind Nobuyuki

"Oh, hey Rica; why'd you come find me."

"Because I wanna tell you how to have your date the right way; not Klein's stupid way."

"Fine, I'll hear you out."

"Look I told Asuna the same thing… just be who you were in SAO. Or if that doesn't work be yourself, I mean your actual self."

"Are you sure that's gonna work."

"Yes, I'm sure and if you're looking for a place to bring her; bring her here."

"Hehe, I guess I shoud've went to you for advice Rica, thank you."

"Hurry up the sun's still up; bring her here to see the sunset here."

"Alright, thank you again Rica I'll pay you back for this."

"_Don't worry Asuna this date will be even better."_

*There's a knock at Asuna's door*

"Huh, who is it?" Asuna asked through the door

"It's me Nobuyuki." Nobuyuki answered

"What did you comeback for?"

"I came to apologize for what happened on our previous date and I came to make it up to you."

"Really how?"

"Well, we're gonna go to this little place I go to relieve stress."

"Ok, well let's go."

"Alright, here's your helmet." Nobuyuki said handing her the helmet

"Why thank you Nobuyuki." Asuna said with a chuckle

"_Hopefully this works."_

"Well, here we are."

"Wow, this place looks amazing."

"Yeah, I've been going here since I got out of juvy."

"Hehe, I see why this is stress relieving; this place is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you think that way."

*Nobuyuki walks behind her and hugs her from behind*

"A little bold here aren't we."

"C-c'mon don't think like that."

*Nobuyuki blushes as Asuna turns around and puts her arms around his neck*

"Listen, don't act like that again ok."

"Yeah, I tend to learn from my mistakes."

*They both slowly move closer and seal a passionate kiss on each other's lips*

"I will never leave you alone I swear on my live."

"I know you will."

"Do you have the targets?" A man on a throne in front of guards ask

"Yes my lord." A warrior answers

"Now Nobuyuki nobody can stop us… not even you. HAHAHA!"

Next Time: An old enemy returns

*Author's note*

Well, Merry Christmas everyone; well I enjoyed doing this chapter. But, I'm gonna enjoy the next even more. The next one is when stuff gets real. I'm accepting OC requests now, all you have to do is tell me what you want your OC to be like. That includes names, personality, weapon use (includes guns for GGO and irl fights), good or evil role etc. So tell me and I'll add them when I have a story line for that specific character. Also, tell me if you want them to die or if their evil tell me if you want them to have a badass fight scene with another character or if you want them to go good. So yeah tell me any OCs you want added and I'll add them. Thank you reading this; this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out bye.


	9. A former enemy returns

*An old enemy returns*

"So should I take you home or something?" Nobuyuki asked

"Nah, my parents won't be home for a month." Asuna answered

"That's kind of odd; knowingly it's only been a few months since we've been out of SAO."

"Yeah but, they know I have you and everyone else to look after me."

"Wait, they trust us."

"Yeah, you especially; you know my dad are always fond of your curiosity."

"Hehe, yeah I am always curious of how things work. That's part of the reason of why I got the NerveGear. The other reason was to actually play SAO."

"Well, I guess I'll be staying at your place for tonight."

"W-What, wait I don't know about."

"Oh shut up Nobuyuki; we officially a couple now. So, it shouldn't bother you if we spent the night with each other."

"But, we just became a couple and you already want to stay over at my house?"

"C'mon Nobuyuki I just stay with you a bit longer."

"A-Alright, c'mon let's go."

*They both get on the motorcycle and ride off*

"So do you have a plan to lure Nobuyuki to our trap?" A voice says

"Yes, you see there's a couple of his friends as targets we can use to not lure him but, make easier to capture him." Another voice says

"Hmm, I'll leave it up to you to choose which friend you will use."

"Don't worry I had a feeling you would say that for I have already chose somebody."

"Very well then, now go."

"Yes your lordship."

"_Why do I always have this bad feeling about the next day? Damn it, don't worry Asuna I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Nobuyuki thought_

"Here we are." Nobuyuki said parking his

"It looks better than I thought."

"Wait, what do you mean by that."

"O-Oh, i-it's nothing sorry."

"Hehe, alright are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes I am sure Nobuyuki don't worry."

*Both of them walk inside the house to see an angered Sugu*

"Where have you been Tridon? It's 10:00, I said be back by dinner." Suguha said angrily

"Hey, I'm sorry it's just that you know… stuff happens." Nobuyuki said

"Whatever I'll deal with you later."

"Hehe, looks like she really looks after you Nobuyuki." Asuna said with a little chuckle

"Yeah, I know and I care about her it's just that she a little overly protective."

"Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend."

"Huh, oh right umm, Asuna this is Suguha Kirigaya."

"You mean she's Kirito's brother?"

"Oh no, umm Asuna can follow me?" Sugu asks

"Huh, umm ok."

*Sugu brings Asuna to the kitchen*

"What's the problem Suguha?"

"You see as much as we both miss Kazuto; it seems Nobuyuki is more distraught over his death."

"Yeah, he was pretty… different after he saw Kirito die. He also mentioned about that if Kirito died he would be breaking the oath they made. The only thing is I don't when they made their oath."

"Yeah, he hasn't told me when but, I know they made an oath. Look for his sake don't bring up my brother's name."

"Alright, thank you Suguha."

"Oh just call me Sugu."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him."

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need anything ok."

"Ok thank you."

*Asuna walks back to the living room to see Nobuyuki with his shirt off*

"Huh, w-why is your shirt off?"

"I was so used to sleeping with my shirt off that I started doing it in real life."

"U-Uh but, t-this is weird."

"Hmph, you know you should be used to me being like this."

"We only slept together once and it was weird that time."

"Oh c'mon you act like it's even more because we're officially a couple."

"B-But, I'm just saying."

"C'mon have a seat."

"O-Ok Nobuyuki."

*Asuna sits beside Nobuyuki*

"Listen Nobuyuki, I'm sorry for bringing Kirito up."

"It's alright; I'll get over it."

"It's just I'm sorry I don't know."

"Hehe, always being sorry aren't you Asuna."

"So what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I really don't plan on doing anything tomorrow. How about you?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything planed for tomorrow either."

"Hehe, looks like we both have a free day tomorrow."

"Well, I think we should go to sleep."

"Ok we can go to my room and sleep."

"No, I'm fine right here Nobuyuki."

"Alright suit yourself."

*Asuna falls asleep on Nobuyuki's chest*

"_She looks so peaceful while she's sleeping. I swear I will protect you Asuna and everyone else. I hope nothing bad happens tonight."_

*Nobuyuki slowly falls asleep*

*The next morning*

"*Yawn* man that was a good sleep. Huh, oh she's still asleep."

*Nobuyuki's phone rings*

"Huh, it's Rica; Yo Rica what's up?"

"Tridon, we need you at the hospital now."

"Wait, what happened?"

"It's Jake; he's pretty beaten in the hospital and there not sure if he'll make it."

*Nobuyuki is in shock that he can't even speak

"Nobuyuki what's wrong, answer me."

"_No am I gonna lose another good friend. Me and Jake we just met but, we created a special bond… like me and Kazuto."_

"If you're still there please make it here as fast as you can."

*Rica hangs up and Asuna sees Nobuyuki in shock*

"Nobuyuki, what happened?"

"Asuna get Sugu and get in the car. NOW!"

"O-Ok."

*Asuna quickly walks to Sugu's room*

"Sugu, get up Nobuyuki told us to get ready and get in the car."

"Huh, why; what happened?"

"I don't know he didn't tell why."

"Well whatever it is it must be important."

*Both girls get ready and get in the car and they drive off*

"Now can you tell us what's going on?" Asuna asks

"All I know is that Jake was hospitalized and they're not sure if he's going to survive."

*They arrive at the hospital and ask the lady where his room is at*

"There's his room over there." Sugu says

*They quickly walk in to see everyone there*

"They you guys are." Ryoutarou says

"What happened to him?" Nobuyuki asks

"They said that he was attacked last night. He was shot twice on his left shoulder and once in his stomach."

"What, do they know who did this?"

"Not at the moment but they got the bullets out of him. They said he's lost too much blood but he told us to tell you something before he passed out."

"What did he want to tell me?"

"Here, he wants you to dive into this game so he can talk to you."

"Gun Gale Online, are you sure I'm done with using my NerveGear."

"Just do it ok; he said it's important."

"Is that he has that over face."

"Yeah it's how he's diving into GGO."

"Alright, I'll head home right now."

"They said you can dive in the room to the next of us."

"Alright, well I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Wait Nobuyuki, becareful in there." Asuna tells him

"Don't worry a game where it's ok to die should be alright."

*Nobuyuki walks into the room and puts the NerveGear on*

"Here goes nothing. Link Start!"

Next Time: Gun Gale Online

*Author's Note*

This arc will be about 5-6 chapters long and will follow around mostly Nobuyuki, Jake and soon to be Sinon. The Alfheim arc will come after this one and will go on for another 6-8 chapters. Then that's when I'll reveal who the people that randomly are. Thank you to the two people that gave OCs I appreciate this. Both are really great characters with interesting back stories. I'm still accepting OCs so please put in your suggestions. By the way Jake was told to me by a friend on PSN and I asked him for an OC and he gave me… Jake. I would like to give credit for giving birth to Jake. His PSN is Blu-T-ed or something like (Sorry for not remembering how to spell your name blu forgive me).Well, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out cya.


	10. Gun Gale Online

*Gun Gale Online*

Email:****************

Password:********

Username: Tridon

Welcome to Gun Gale Online

*Nobuyuki to transported in the game*

"Whoa, this looks just like SAO except… it looks completely futuristic. I wonder what Jake avatar looks likes."

"Nobuyuki, is that your avatar?" a voice says behind him

"Who are you?"

"It's me Jake, your avatar looks just like your real body"

"Really… huh, your right. Hmph, at least it's a body I'm used to."

"Yeah you're right about that. Anyway I think I know how to find the one that attacked me last night."

"Really, how?"

"Well, from what I know the apparition I saw of the guy that shot into my house looked like someone I've seen frequently here in GGO."

"How are we gonna find him?"

"Well, there's a tournament being held called Bullet of Bullets and the guy might be entering it."

"Wait, do you want me to enter it."

"Yeah because there's a lot of pros that are gonna be in this tournament and you're the only guy who has a lot of skills."

"Well your lucky enough I'm good with a gun in the real world so yeah, I'll investigate this."

"Thank you, first we need to get you some equipment."

"Oh ok but, I don't have a lot of money."

"Oh right, damn I don't have much money either."

"So how are we gonna get money."

"Hmm, I have an idea. There's a game call Untouchable that you can try."

"Alright, wait why am I the only one that has to try it."

"Because I've already tried and I didn't even make 10 meters."

"Wait, first of all how do you play this little money game?"

"C'mon I'll tell you about on the way to it."

"Alright."

"Well, Untouchable is a gambling game where people put in money to see if they beat it."

"What's the objective of the game?"

"There's a red line that appears the moment before you get shot and it gives you around a second to dodge the bullet."

"Ok, seems easy enough."  
"Are you sure. Nobody has been able to beat it yet."

"I'm sure don't worry; I'm sure I can handle this."

"Alright, go for it."

"Ok, here I go."

"Haha, this noob is gonna try the Untouchable game. I doubt he can get 10 meters." One of the players say while laughing

"I can't wait to see how this goes." Another player says

"_Damn, these guys really wanna see me fail but… they won't get that."_

*Tridon activates the challenge*

"DIE!" The cowboy yells

"Alright, here it goes."

*Tridon dodges and gets to 10 meters*

"Huh, h-he got pass the 10 meter mark and he's still going."

"Who is this guy?"

"C'mon Tridon you got this."

"_Hmph, this is easier than I thought here goes the 20 meter mark."_

"Whoa, he even got past the 20 meter. I think he can actually do this."

"He's right there… time to end this."

"SCREW YOU!"

*The cowboy starts firing lasers at him*

"_What the hell are those lasers? Damn, they really don't make his easy."_

*Tridon does front flip and lands behind the cowboy*

"Hmph, try better next time."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow, Tridon you actually did it."

*A bunch of money falls out of the gambling machine while everyone looks in shock*

"What the hell… how did you that."

"Yeah Tridon how did you that."

"Well after getting used to dodging in SAO I guess my skills converted from SAO to here."

"Oh makes sense."

"Also, that was child's play."

"WHAAAAAAT!" All the players yell behind him

"Haha, well let's go buy your equipment."

"Alright, let's go."

"First we should talk about what you'll find during the tournament."

"Alright, lay it on me."

"Ok, first to even get into the main tournament you'll have to surpass the qualifying rounds before to get into the main tournament."

"Ok, what else?"

"You'll be in a certain block and the qualifying rounds will be held in every block and each round will be a 1v1."

"Make sense; is this the place?"

"Yeah, well pick what you want you have a lot of money."

"Is this a sword?"

"Yeah, a photon sword kind of like a light saber. But, not a lot of people use it because you'll be shot up before you get close. Knowing what just happened I see that you're the only one that can use it."

"Yeah probably… I think I'll buy two of them."

"You're gonna try and duel-wield them."

"Yeah, besides they feel really light."

"Alright, but you should at least get a pistol."

"Ok sure… hmm, I'll buy two of these."

"Why are you duel-wielding everything?"

"Well, why not. Beside I still need to buy my equipment."

"You're right those weapons aren't that expensive."

"So I'm gonna buy this trench coat and this reinforced body armor and this concealed bullet proof vest."

"That trench coat slows you down you know that right."

"It doesn't matter, it'll be fine."

"I guess you're right."

"So when's the last time I can register."

"Hmm let me see… Oh crap you only have 30 minutes left."

"Wait, what where's the registration area?"

"It's too far to get there by foot."

"Is there anything here that we can use?"

"There's some motorcycles over there."

"Cool they're motorcycles in here too."

"Yeah c'mon get on that one just follow me."

"You got it."

*They both hop on a motorcycle and drive full speed to the registration area*

"Alright, it's just up ahead."

"Is it that big building?"

"Yeah, c'mon hurry up."

"Yeah, don't worry we can make it."

"Tridon watch out for that baracade."

"Huh, oh no."

*Tridon jumos off his motorcycle and jumps over the barricade with the motorcycle crashing an exploding*

"Well, I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, I wasn't either; well let's go there's still some time."

"Where the registration area."

"It's over there."

"Good umm… how do I do this."

"All you have to do is enter your name but, any personal information you can keep blank. But, you won't be eligible for the big prizes."

"_My personal information… should I put that in? I think I should just leave it blank."_

*Tridon skips the personal information part."

"Alright what block are you in?"

"Umm, I'm in the F Block."

"Alright I think you should go prepare."

"Ok, can you show me the way?"

"Sure thing, follow me."

"Are you sure you wanna put your equipment on now."

"Yeah, I just wanna get used to moving around with all of this on."

"I guess that makes sense. Well, go ahead and put it on."

*Tridon quickly puts on all his equipment and starts moving around to get used to the flexibility*

"I think you're used to it now. I think you should sit down now."

"Nah, I'm good don't worry."

"Hello, umm were you the one that beat the Untouchable game?" A voice asked behind Tridon

"Huh, yeah who's asking?" Tridon responded back

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. The names Dante and I use a photon sword and a browning 9 x 19mm hi power." Dante says

"Cool, well my names Tridon I also use a photon sword but, a different gun.

"Oh what is it?"

"It's a beretta 92fs, I duel-wield them."

"Wow really, you know that trench coat really suits you Tridon."

"Yeah, I'm used to huge jackets like this is shouldn't stall me. Although this jacket slows me down so it's a real drag."

"Hehe, yeah not a lot people use the trench coat unless they're a sniper."

"Well it was nice meeting you Dante. I hope to fight you in the finals."

"Yeah, me too. I see us becoming good friends."

*Dante walks off doing the two finger wave as he walks off*

"Yo, Tridon do you think he's the one that attacked my house."

"Hmm, well everyone here is a suspect so we should keep our eyes and ears open."

"Your right, well see who's your first round duel is."

"Alright, I'll go check it out."

*Walks over to the Block tournament branch to see who he has until someone walks by him and he feels a chill*

"_Huh, what was that chill? It was evil and depressing like it was pure agony. What the hell."_

"Hey, Tridon are you alright you seem distracted."

"Don't worry I just felt a chill. Well, it seems my first opponent is someone called: Firewing."

"Haha, Firewing he really entered."

"Wait, what's funny."

"They guy is the worst run-and-gunner ever you could easily take him out."

"Well if that's easy I shouldn't even try why."

'Yeah, but you should still kill him in a stylish way."

"Ok sure."

"Well you'll be transported to the battlefield soon."

"Wait, what's happening to me?"

"Or you'll be transported now."

"Son of a bitch; well I gotta give everyone a show here."

**Next Match: Tridon vs Firewing**

"Oh man Firewing is gonna get whipped here." A player says

"Yeah, this match is gonna be awesome." Another player says

"_Time to see what Tridon can do." Dante thought while watching the match_

"_Where is he? He has to around here somewhere."_

*Tridon hears someone running behind him*

"Eat this you bitch!" Firewing screams behind him

*Tridon does a backflip and lands behind him*

"Next time try something else." Tridon says as he stabs him

"_Whoa, even with that trench coat he's still really fast… an interesting person indeed." Dante thought with a smirk_

*Tridon cuts him in half then shoots him in the head*

"Hmph, I barely broke a sweat on that one."

*Back in the hospital*

"Wow, Nobuyuki is so skilled in this game." Klein says

"Well, he told me he would have to convert his skills from SAO to GGO." Asuna explained

"Still he's playing a game he isn't used to." Rica says

"You're right he's playing something he's not used to. But, I know he can break this case." Jake said weakly as he woke up

"You're up Jake; so how's he gonna find the right person?" Asuna asks

"Well, the guy is similar to someone I saw in GGO so that's why I wanted him to do it."

"I'm just worried about him you know."

"Don't worry this isn't SAO so he should be fine."

*Tridon and Dante advance to the finals of the qualifying round*

"Hey Dante, we both made it both made it to the finals. Well there's one thing I have to say to you Dante."

"What's that?"

"Don't hold back on me even though we're both heading to main tournament regardless who wins this; we should still give it our all."

"You're right, no holding back. Time to show you what I can do."

Next time: The ultimate duel Tridon vs Dante

*Author's Note*

I appreciate everyone giving me OC ideas from people pming me and reviewing I think all these OCs will fit it perfectly in future chapters. I would especially want to thank Microtoa for following and favoriting this Fanficiton. And also for favoriting and following me I would want to thank you. Soon enough every OC application I receive will make an appearance soon enough so yeah. This is arc order for my Fanfiction:

Sword Art Online arc (Completed)

Mini arc (Completed)

Gun Gale Online arc (In-progress)

Alfheim online arc

Final Battle arc (Finale)

I hope everyone will look forward to these arcs. Also, my goal on chapters is close to around 30-40 chapters. So thank you again to everyone showing support for this Fanficiton. This is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out bye


	11. The ultimate duel Tridon vs Dante

*The ultimate duel Tridon vs Dante*

"Looks like they made it to the finals, the only question is who's the stronger gun." Jake stated

"That's a hard choice there both so skilled but, Dante is faster. Although, Tridon is still fast even with that trench coat on I'm getting chills just thinking about it." Klein happily says

"The only way we'll know is if we watch." Asuna tells them while watching the screen

*Back in the Game*

"Hey Dante, don't hold back on me alright. I wanna fight you with all the power you have."

"Don't worry I definitely won't hold back."

"Very well then; you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

*Both players dash towards each other with their swords*  
_"How is he still fast; even with that trench coat on. Who the hell is this guy?"_

"_Man Dante is so fast, damn he's good… but I'm better."_

*Both players jump back from each other*

"Heh, you really good with that sword Dante; you know I have a great found respect for you."

"Oh yeah, you're that bad yourself Tridon."

"Well, let's continue this shall we."

"Yes, let's go."

*Both players dash towards each other again*

"Wow, they're both so evenly matched; I wonder who will come out on top." Asuna says in amazement

"Yeah, that player Dante… I've seen him before I just can't put my finger on it." Jake says

"Wait do you guys think he might be an SAO survivor?" Rika asks

"I don't know he's sure is handy with a sword… could he be." Klein states

"Maybe Nobuyuki can get some answers." Jake says

"_I don't know why but… I think Dante is a SAO survivor. These swords skills are like the ones in SAO; I need some answers from him."_

*Both players are in a weapon deadlock and they talk to each other*

"You know you more skilled than I thought Tridon even if you're noob you're actually pretty good."

"There's more where that came from."

"Huh, what do you mean by that."

*Tridon takes out his second photon sword and hits Dante's sword out of his hand*

"What, duel-wielding but… that what was only available in Sword Art Online."

"Hmph, I knew you were a SAO survivor."

"Huh… wait you were an SAO survivor too."

"Yeah, not only that but, I was the one that beat it… I lost too many people in that death game and I refuse to lose anyone else."

"Hmm, you probably lost some people close to you… I'm sorry for your losses but, this isn't a death game. Now, it's only duel in a game not a death game one; you won't lose anyone else."

"Listen, the reason I'm here was to investigate something that happened to my friend and he told me that the suspect could be here in GGO."

"Hmm, can I help you with this investigation?"

"Sure, I guess just don't get in my way."

"Did you forget this was a duel?"

*Dante pulls out his gun but is shot away from his hand and he gets stabbed*

"Of course I didn't… I was waiting for a moment and that was the moment."

"Damn you… I guess I underestimated you Tridon. Hmph, the Angelic Spearman in a game where he's at a disadvantage… I knew you were more than a spearman."

*Dante has a dead icon over his avatar as he disappears*

"_I still don't know if he attacked Jake… but, one thing for sure he's an SAO survivor."_

*Back to reality*

"Looks like we know he's an SAO survivor." Jake states

"Well, all we have to expect is that the suspect either made it or was eliminated from the tournament." Klein says

"After that duel it's hard to say that Dante could be a major suspect." Asuna says with a worried expression

"Usually, the main tournament isn't until tomorrow." Jake tells them

"Whoa, I haven't used the NerveGear in a while so I'm still not used this." Nobuyuki says as he walks in

"You're back, so how was it."

"Well, mechanics are sort of like SAO so at least it's something I can get used. The thing is I converted my stats from SAO to GGO so that's probably why my skills are high."

"Makes sense, that's what I had to do when I converted to GGO."  
"Yet you couldn't beat the Untouchable game."

"Listen, my agility wasn't that high so that's kind of why I couldn't beat."  
"Oh well, so how you feeling Jake?"

"Good so far, still a little sore but… I should still be good."  
"At least you'll still live; hmm, you think I can take take this home with me?"

"Yeah, I have another copy at home besides I doubt I'll be back on in a while."

"Alright, cool get better soon ok Jake."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Mind if I ask… do you think that Dante guy is the one that attacked Jake last night?" Asuna asks Nobuyuki

"No, I doubt it… he asked if he could help. And I told him he could help but to not get in my way."

"Umm, ok I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think we should join you in GGO?"

"No, I don't wanna put you guys in any danger."

"But we can help you with this investigation."

"No, don't worry I can handle it."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"By the way I gonna check Jake's house so I can see if the suspect left any trace if extra evidence."

"Alright, I'll go with you Nobuyuki." Asuna says walking with him

"I don't know about that Asuna."

"Oh c'mon if I can go to GGO with you at least let me go with you there."

"Umm, oh fine c'mon. Sugu come on I'll take you home."

"No, I'm going with you two. And I won't take no as an answer."

"B-But, I don't you have kendo practice."

"No, I don't; the team is off this week. So c'mon let's check it out."

*Sugu starts dragging Nobuyuki by his jacket*

"Hey wait Sugu you gonna stretch my coat."

"I don't care c'mon we got work to do."

"Umm, I guess I'll follow them; we'll catch you guys later."

"Alright, see you later I guess."

"I'm glad Nobuyuki has bonded with Sugu a lot recently." Klein states

"Yeah, they bond like they're brother and sister."

"Well, Kirito was Sugu's brother."

"Actually no Kirito is her cousin… he just didn't tell her."

"Really, I didn't know; huh that's strange. By the way do you know where Rica went?"

"No she left after they left; hmm well you get better you hear Jake."

"Yeah like I said Klein I'll be alright."  
"Ok I'll catch you later."

"Alright, Klein cya later."

"Damn it Sugu; now my jacket is all stretched out." Tridon said taking off his jacket and looking at it

"Well I wanted to come with you two."

"Well you didn't have drag me the whole time."

"Hehe, well do you know where his is even at?"

"Yeah, don't worry I know where it's at."

"Ok, you're the driver."

"Umm, Sugu do you know… like Nobuyuki as a friend."

"Yeah… sometimes as a brother."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because we always look after each other."

"But, like I said last night… she's overly protective."

"We also have our little arguments like siblings but, we soon make up a little bit after it."

"Hehe, I see that you two seem to get along well."

"Here we are guys; whoa, this place got beaten up pretty badly."

"Yeah, should we go check it out?"

"Well, that's why we came here right."

"Don't get smart with me."  
"Ok, calm down; listen I want you two to stay close to me. I don't want you two getting lost ok."

"Nobuyuki, this house is small so you shouldn't worry about us getting lost."

"Alright, I'm just saying; c'mon let's go."

"Ok Nobuyuki, I'm right behind you."

"_I'm so glad I can see Asuna and Nobuyuki be a couple. They seem so nice together; I hope Kazuto's happy to see Nobuyuki happy."_

"Man, there are a lot of bullets here. Whoever this guy was had a lot of bullets to get the job done."

"Yeah, what kind of ammo do you think he used."

"They look like 9mm, it is a common type if bullet. But, I don't think they used a handgun for a job like this."

"Hey, Nobuyuki what's that over there?"

"I don't know."

"Go see what it is."

"I don't know about that."

"Nobuyuki, where'd Asuna go?"

"Huh, w-what… Asuna where are you!?"

"Nobuyuki… help me."

"Asuna, where are you?"

"Over here."

"Asuna are you al-."

*A man holding a knife up to Asuna walks out*

"What the hell… what are you doing?"

"I do say you have quite the party here Nobuyuki. A nice wonderful girlfriend and another beautiful young lady."

"Oh no Sugu; you let go of them you bastard!"

*Before he reaches them a gun is pointed to his head*

"Now now Nobuyuki… I don't want to resort to violence; not yet anyway."

"Just who are you?"

Next time: Rica to the rescue

*Author's Note*

I ended it right there because I have writer's block so I'm brainfarting really hard right now. Although, I do know how to introduce Sinon in this arc so it should suffice for now. I forgot to add an arc so the arc is called the Samurai arc. I might do a preview chapter so if anyone would like that just pm me if you would want one while I'm on writer's block. I only hope I get off this writer's block soon but whatever. Yeah, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out. P.S. Enjoy this cliff hanger ;)


	12. Rica saves the day

*Rica saves the day*

"Just who are you?" Nobuyuki asked

"If I must tell you; my name is Shinji Kabuto."

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"It was an order from someone to take you out Nobuyuki."

"How do you know my name?"

"Filled with questions are we."

"Yes, I have a lot of questions that need to be answered."

"Hmph, very well then; if you agree to cooperate I'll tell you what I know. So will cooperate with me."

"Fine i'll work with you."

"Hey, you two goons look over make sure they don't do anything hasty."

"Yes boss."

"Follow me Nobuyuki."

"Alright fine."

*Both Nobuyuki and Shinji walk off somewhere*

"Hey Sugu, how are we gonna get out of this?"

"I don't know… hopefully Nobuyuki can get us out of here."

"Hey you two; be quiet." One of the goons said

"So whatever question you have you can ask away."

"First of all, were you the one that attacked my friend?"

"Yes, I was the one that attacked him. Now before you do something you'll regret… I was given the order to take him out so don't get mad at me."

"Fine, who sent you?"

"I honestly don't know, he walked up to me while I was walking home and said he'll give me a lot of money if I did this. So that's who "sent" me. Anymore questions from you Nobuyuki?"

"No I don't have any more questions for you."

"Good, besides *Shinji stabs the knife in Nobuyuki's hand* I need to complete my job."

"W-Why are y-you gonna k-kill me."

"Because he also told me to kill you; it's like he knew that you would be here. Hehe, well you seem like a nice guy Nobuyuki but, a job's a job."

*Glass breaks in the other room*

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"God damn it where's that bitch."

"What the hell is wrong with those goons? Can't they guard 2 little girls; stay here and don't move I'll be back."

"_Damn it, he left the knife in my hand. Guh, this hurts like hell. But, I need to help them… desperate times calls for desperate measures."_

_*Nobuyuki grabs the knife and slowly pulls it out of his hand*_

"_Damn, I hope I'm not too late."_

"Where'd that girl go; damn she's a slippery fucker isn't she."

"_Who are they talking about I still see Asuna and Sugu there. Who's here?"_

"I'm not leaving without my friends." A voice says

"_Wait, that sounds like… Rica. What the hell is she doing her?"_

"Nobuyuki, your hand is bleeding are you alright?" Rica asked

"Don't worry it's just a flesh wound. I should ask you what the hell you're doing here?"

"I don't know why but, I had a feeling that something was gonna happen so I followed you guys."

"But you shouldn't put yourself in danger… especially for a guy like me."

"B-But Nobuyuki you helped everyon-*Rica is hit into a wall and knocked out*"

"I'm sorry for ruining that touching moment but, I have a job to accomplish."

"You'll pay for that you son of a bitch."

*Nobuyuki dashes towards Shinji with the knife but, Shinji dodges it and shoots Nobuyuki*

"Did you really think you could fight me; are you serious. Oh man you crack me up Nobuyuki you know that haha. Your power is fake… you only have power in virtual world; remember this is real life not a video game."

"That's what you think you bastard."

*Nobuyuki throws the knife at Shinji and he gets stabbed in the arm*

"What the hell; screw you Nobuyuki."

*Shinji shoots Nobuyuki again in the stomach*

"You know Nobuyuki; I told you to cooperate. If you would've cooperated this wouldn't have happened; I'll be back for you and next time I won't hold back."

"Guh, what happened to me? Asuna, Sugu are you two alright?"

"We're fine thank you Rica." Sugu tells her

"We gotta help Nobuyuki."

"Huh, oh no Nobuyuki; Asuna help Sugu I'll go help Nobuyuki."

"Alright, hurry up and help him."

"Ok thank you Asuna."

*Rica runs over to Nobuyuki to her shock that he has been shot."

"N-Nobuyuki, you got shot."

"Don't worry like I said before… i-it's only a flesh wound."

"Don't be stupid, this could be a fatal wound for all we know."

"Listen don't do anything like this again ok Rica."

"No, I needed to help and because of me you got shot."

"If I was the one that got knocked out this would be you… so don't do that again."

*Nobuyuki passes out in Rica's arm*

"No, stay with me Nobuyuki don't die on me."

"C'mon Rica we gotta bring him to the hospital." Asuna tells Rica

"Alright, but neither of us knows how to drive."

"But I do." A voice says behind them

"Huh, Klein I forgot that you're a little older than Nobuyuki." Rica says

"What's that supposed to mean, I'll have you know that I'm only 5 years older than Tridon."

"Enough fooling around guys; we gotta get Nobuyuki to the hospital." Asuna says while helping Nobuyuki up

"Ok, here put him in my car; keep pressure on the wound alright."

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

"_Damn it, Nobuyuki don't put your life on the line for us." Sugu thought as she was pressing on Nobuyuki's wound_

"How did you know to come here Klein?" Rica asked

"Well, I was driving home and I saw that Nobuyuki's car was still in the drive way… so I wanted to join you guys in the house. Until I heard a gunshot followed by another gunshot; so I quickly ran in to see what happened… I'm glad I came because no one would be able to take you guys to hospital."

"Well, we're all glad you came when you could we really appreciate it." Asuna tells Klein

"Well, enough talk we gotta hurry up."

*They arrive to the hospital and they quickly put him on a stretcher*

"We need any doctor available in the room 202B." A woman on an intercom says

"What's with all the commotion; what the hell is going on." Jake mumbles

*Jake sees Nobuyuki being moved down the hall*

"_W-Wait, was that Nobuyuki; what the hell happened in the past hour?" Jake wondered_

*Jake sees Asuna and the others walk behind them*

"Hey guys come in here and tell me what the hell happened."

"Oh Jake we forgot about you."

"Forgot… you guys were here an hour ago."

"We're sorry it's just that… so much has happened in the past hour."

"Huh, hmm alright start from the beginning."

"Well like Nobuyuki said we were going to check your house to see what else happened there."

"Right and you guys left around an hour ago."

"Yeah but… as we were looking around Asuna disappeared."

"Where'd see go?"

"I got taken up by some guy; I think there were about 3 guys."

"Did you find out who the guys were?"

"No but I think Nobuyuki found out who he was."

"How long do you think he's gonna be out?"

"We don't know I hope soon… we need to hope he survives through this."

"Don't worry I know he can make it through this." Rica says while looking out the window

"Rica…"

"C'mon guys we can't keep being sad; I know he can power through this."

"Rica's right we need to stay strong for Nobuyuki." Asuna says

"_Please Nobuyuki power through this like you always do; I know can you please do this for Kirito." Rica thought while crying_

Next time: Death Gun

*Author's Note*

I felt like this was a good note to end on. Besides, next few chapters will take place durng the GGO battle royale match so look forward for the next chapters to come. So far for the next chapter will introduce Death Gun and Sinon although I'm not to entirely sure that I can keep the promise of putting all these OCs but, never fear because I was thinking of putting a sequel after I complete this one. So if you guys would like a sequel after this fanficiton just tell me and I'll start making ideas for the sequel. And also I would like to thank everyone for supporting this fanfiction I'm quite glad that even though I'm just a beginner on these fanfictions I still have many people supporting me. Although, I do plan on doing more but, I'll do more after I finish this one and my other one. Anyway, I'm just happy I can get support from all the people that read these fanfictions well this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out peace


	13. Death Gun

*Death Gun*

"One by one… all of your friends will fall until you're dead." A dark figure says

"No, not if I have anything to do about it!" Nobuyuki yelled as he shot a gun at the dark figure

"Hmph, you say that but, you are too blind to see what you just did."

"Huh, what do you mean by that."

*The dark figure pops up behind Nobuyuki*

"Because witness at what you have shot."

*Nobuyuki turns to see that he shot… Asuna*

"W-What the hell… what happened."

"N-Nobuyuki… why did you do this to me… I-I thought you loved me." Asuna said as she slowy dies

"No, Asuna… don't leave me now; I still need you with me."

"I-I'm sorry Asuna… please."

"Nobuyuki… we're through."

*Asuna breathes her last breath as she dies*

"A-Asuna… NOOOOOOO!"

*Nobuyuki wakes from the worst nightmare he has ever experienced*

"_What the hell is happening to me? I'm glad they got the bullets out… it's just that I've been having these dreams non-stop for the whole night."_

"You're finally awake." A voice says

"Huh…_ oh right Asuna has been in here for the whole night._ Yeah, I had that dream again."

"Really, do you think you should see someone about it?"

"No, it's just a dream don't worry about it."

"I'm your girlfriend… I'm supposed to be worried."

"Hehe, well I'm gonna have to dive later for GGO battle royale."

"Are you sure you can dive in your situation."

"If Jake can dive in his situation… then I can too."

"Alright, suit yourself."

"There's something I always wanted to ask."

"Yeah, what is it."

"I always wanted to know why you kissed me when we were at the first floor boss."

"Oh man, I was hoping you'd forget that moment."

"Well… I'm waiting Asuna."

"Alright, well there were a few reasons for why I kissed you. One of the reasons was because you were acting stupid."

"I wasn't acting stupid; I just didn't want to do the job I was assigned to do."

"Also, I was exerting my feelings for you Nobuyuki."

"Huh, feelings… how long were you keeping these feelings in cased in you."

"For a long time… so long that I can't even remember how long."

"Hmph, I find it funny how the first time we slept in the same house together… you were on top of me when you woke me up."

"W-What are you talking about?"

*Asuna turned away hiding her blush*

"Why are you so flustered… did you do something to me while I was sleeping."

"W-Well, there was something I wanted to try but… I didn't want to."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"I know it was stupid of me to even try to have sex with you."

"Besides like I said before due to the fact of the ethics code being on; no one could have sex in game anyway."

"Well, there was a way some players knew."

"W-What, people found how to turn ethics off?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to do that so I just fell asleep on your chest… which is why I was on top of you when I woke you up."

"I think I should go back to sleep get ready to dive tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can handle it."

"Yeah don't worry about it."  
"Alright Nobuyuki; good night."

"Yeah, good night Asuna."

*The next morning*

"Geez, that stupid dream keeps bugging me."

*Nobuyuki looks down to see Asuna has fallen asleep*

"_Hmm, she looks so cute… I wonder what time it is."_

*Nobuyuki looks at the clock beside his bed*

"_It's only 6:30… I wish time would go faster so I can do this battle royale. I'm so excited but I need to remember why I'm there… besides even though Dante is helping me he's still a suspect."_

*Asuna slowly opens her eyes and yawns*

"Huh, N-Nobuyuki… you're awake now?"

"Yeah, rise and shine… you slept like a rock."

"B-But, I stayed up all night watching over you."  
"I honestly don't know why you were watching over me."

"I explained to you last night why you dummy."

"Oh right, well I told you that you really don't have to worry about me Asuna."

"Grrr, Nobuyuki like I said I care too much for you. If you die or go missing… I don't know what I'll do."

"A-Asuna, I'm sorry; well I was wondering if you could not get caught like that anymore. You worried and I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, listen I'll make it up to you somehow. I don't know how but, I'll find way."

"I'm gonna go ahead and dive into GGO."

"Why?"

"Dante messaged me earlier last night saying how he could help me in GGO."

"Oh cool, well good luck."

"Thanks Asuna; here I go. Link Start!"

"_Be safe in there Nobuyuki."_

Email:*******************

Password:********

Username: Tridon

Welcome to Gun Gale Online

"Whew, still need to get used to that." Tridon says while stretching

"Yo, Tridon it's about time you got here."

"Sorry, something umm… happened in real life."

"Huh, what happened to you?"

"Nah, I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Don't worry I understand."

"So what do you wanna plan?"

"I think since that our skills from SAO converted here… I should use my detection skill and tell you when a player gets near you."

"Cool and since my hiding skill is high I can actually spy on some people that you target for me."

"Alright, the battle royale will start in 30 minutes so I guess we should get ready."  
"Yeah, by the way I'm still considering you a suspect."

"Alright, I got it."

*Both players get ready just in time for them to teleport to the battlefield*

"Alright, let's see where Dante is."

*Tridon opens his map to see where Dante*

"Huh, it says he's behind me… I'm guessing behind this tree."

"Wow, even if your detection skill isn't high; you use the surroundings near you to know where people are."

"Well, that's real life training for ya."

"I guess so; well I found this one player chasing somebody I think we should go check it out."

"Alright, c'mon let's get move on."

*Both players carefully watch the players until they reach a bridge*

"Hey, Dante up here." Tridon says as he climbs the bridge

"Alright, I'll meet you up there."

"_Hmm, Pale Rider has been following Dyne for a long time. Wait, what is that girl doing over there… wait she's gonna shoot him. I gotta put a stop to this."_

"I don't know how you do it with that trench coat on but, whatever. Huh Tridon are you alright?"

"Listen if you want to talk to me; use this I gotta do something."

"Sure thing buddy."

*Tridon jumps towards the girl*

"_Wait what is that guy doing; wait he's gonna try to take me out. But I can't fire my gun or I'll get noticed by Dyne."_

"Too late to shoot me now."

*Tridon lands in front of the girl and puts both his plasma swords in front of her neck*

"W-What are you waiting for go ahead and kill me."

"I have no intention on eliminating you just yet. Listen, just cooperate with me and you'll get through this."

"Alright, I'll cooperate with you."

"Yo, Tridon Pale Rider is arriving at the bridge."

"Alright, I'll trust you for now… but the moment you turn your back on me. Well, let's just say one of us won't survive."

*The girl nods her head*

"By the way the here's my info."

"Huh Tridon… your name is Tridon."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, here's my information."

"Hmm, Sinon well nice to meet you."

*Tridon holds out his hand*

"_Who is this guy looking for?"_

"Very well then; I only didn't need you to shoot Dyne."

"Why?"

"Because I need to see this duel."

"Tridon Pale Rider is on the other side of the bridge."

"Alright, let me see how this goes."

"Hah, you won't last against my hail of bullets."

*Dyne shoots at Pale Rider but he dodges and jumps on his bridge and dodges more bullets."

"You son of a bitch; stand still."

"Wow, he must have his acrobatics skill really high." Tridon says in amazement

"Well, he also has a light loadout so he can be a little faster."

"_Hmm, if a lighter loadout will make him faster I doubt he's a SAO survivor."_

"Tridon what the hell; you missed everything."

"W-What, wait what I miss."

"Pale Rider just took out Dyne."

"Whoa but, I don't think he's the guy I'm looking for Dante."

"Alright, should we go look somewhere else?"

"Yeah, wait do see that dark figure in the distance?"

"Yeah what is that… it looks like a person?"

*The figure shoots a gun and and it hits Pale Rider*

"Wait, is he paralyzed?"

"Yeah, it's a paralysis bullet; it paralyzes people who get shot by it."

*The figure slowly walks to Pale Rider and pulls out a handgun*

"He's gonna try and take him out with a handgun; he must be an idiot." Sinon explains

"My name is Death Gun and I will bring death upon the virtual world."

"_Wait, he's Death Gun… he's the one that attacked Jake."_

"Tridon, could he be the one that you're looking for."

"Sinon… shoot him."

"Huh, which one do you want me to shoot at?"

"The one in the cape… shoot him shoot him before he fires!"

"Tridon, what's going on?" Dante says in a worried tone

*Sinon fires her sniper rifle*

Next Time: A familiar logo

*Author's Note*

I like doing these cliffhangers to you guys… umm, please don't hate me. Honestly, I love this fanfiction and I like that a lot of other people like it as well. Now I need another favor for you guys; I need female OCs at least 3 is needed because I've already have 2 of my own in the makings so if you guys could send me a few not a lot but I need just need at least 3 female OCs. Anyway, please enjoy the cliffhanger for now I will upload another fanfiction soon. So look forward to another fanfiction; and this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out.


	14. A familiar logo

*A familiar logo*

"Sinon… shoot him." Tridon says worriedly

"Huh, which one do you want me to fire at?" Sinon asks

"The one in the cape… shoot him before he fires his gun."

"Tridon, what's going on?" Dante asks worriedly

(Sinon fires her gun)

"_I know he's gonna dodge I just want to see how he dodges it."_

*Death Gun dodges it and he shoots Pale rider as he dodges it*

"Damn it; Dante we gotta follow him."

"Wait, Tridon let me help you guys." Sinon says

"Fine, c'mon let's hurry up."

"_Pale Rider was beaten even though he didn't die… who is this Death Gun guy." Sinon wonders_

"Sinon is something wrong; oh never mind it'll be quicker if I just carry you."

"T-Tridon what are you doing."

*Tridon picks Sinon up and runs over to where Dante is*

"Hey, Tridon I don't know where Death Gun went… umm, why are you carrying her?"

"I thought it would be quicker if I carried her but knowing that Death Gun isn't anywhere to be seen so we're out of luck."

"Honestly, I don't know what his in-game name is."

"Huh, oh you're right; there wasn't anyone named Death Gun when we started… in addition he could be any of these players here."

"Just a sec, that guy killed Pale Rider without even killing him; how could he have killed him with just one shot."

"I think I know why… that if he shoots you with that gun you'll end up dying in the real world."

"No way, you mean this just into Sword Art for us."

"In other words yes."

"Wait, you two were in that game weren't you."

"Yeah, we both were in that death game. To think we got out… we're back in it again. Not again I can't let anyone else die… never again."

"T-Tridon…"

"C'mon let's go we have no time to waste."

"_What happened to Tridon in SAO; I need to know." Dante wondered_

"_I can't lose any more friends…. This Death Gun will pay for his sins. I swear Jake I will bring this bastard down."_

"Tridon wait up; let us catch up."

"No, I have no time to waste."

*Tridon checks his radar*

"Guh, there's only 6 left Death Gun must've gotten to the other players already. I need to find him so he doesn't kill anyone else."

"Tridon…"

"Listen, I'm sorry for dragging you into this… it's just t-that I can't explain.

"Look Tridon I'll help you; that's friends are for."

"Thanks Dante… Sinon I know we just met but I don't want you to be in danger."

"Don't worry about me Tridon I can handle myself."

"Alright, don't die on me you two; you hear me."

"Ok." Dante and Sinon say in sync

"Jake, is Nobuyuki right… is that the guy that attacked you?" Asuna asks Jake

"Well, I don't know yet but, I don't know why but I feel like I've seen that player someone else… like in a different game."

"Do you think he was also in SAO?"

"It seems possible that he is. I mean if you think about it… he has the likings of murdering people from a game environment."

"Do you think he was in one of the murder guilds?"

"I don't know maybe Nobuyuki will find something out."

*Tridon, Dante and Sinon are running until they reach the outskirts of the city*

"Hmm, this is the city… I'm sure enough Death Gun is there." Tridon says

"Are you sure… I mean he could be anywhere. Remember this is a big map."

"You can only be sure."

"Wait a second you two… are you really looking for this Death Gun guy. I mean what if he's just toying with us right now."

"If he is then so be it."

"_Man he's relentless on finding this Death Gun dude. I wonder what his intentions are when he does find him."_

"Dante quit daydreaming we got some work to do."

"Right, sorry about that."

"Alright Dante do you think you can scan the area for players."

"Sure thing."

*Dante opens his radar and scans around*

"Alright, there are a few people around here. Do you think Gunner X could be Death Gun?"

"I don't know… alright listen; I'm gonna check that player and I'll come back as soon as I get done dealing with him."

"Alright, I'll stay with Sinon. Be safe Tridon."

*Tridon walks off and Dante pulls out his photon sword and handgun*

"Dante how long have you known Tridon?"

"Not long; I only knew him for like day… but it feels like I've known him my whole life."

"I see that you two act like brothers."

"Well we've both been through thick and thin; knowing we both we're in SAO for such a long time… I'm just glad to meet another Sao survivor that wasn't a red player."

"Red player?"

"Oh, we haven't told you yet. A red player was someone that killed players… no not killed they staright up murdered them. There were even guilds with a bunch of red players in there. Wait, the assault team led an attack against one of the biggest murder guilds. And Tridon was part of the assault team and there was a sub-leader who wore a mask and had red eyes and Death Gun looks just like that."

"What, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm completely sure about that. We gotta tell *Dante is shot before he can finish*."

"What happened… I got shot by the same paralysis bullet."

*Soon after Sinon was also shot*

"Oh no, I got shot too."

"Maybe if I kill these two… he'll show himself. He'll show that same rage him and Kirito showed when they attacked us."

"_Wait, is that the same_ _gun… it is how could've he know what gun it was."_

"_Sinon seems like she's in a panic… what's going on."_

*Before the cloaked player could shoot he his shot in his arm and he runs away to cover*

"_Wait a second… that logo. Yes, that's the Laughing Coffin logo; I knew he looked familiar those same eyes of one the sub-leaders. I just don't remember the name."_

*A grenade is thrown from the shadows as he player runs away*

"_Who threw that grenade… whoever it was saved us."_

*Tridon runs up to them and checks on them*

"Damn it, I knew he would try something like this."

"Tridon did you see the logo."

"Yeah, I should've known about this. He was part LOC… don't worry we can make it through this."

"No, I'll just slow down now. There are only 4 left excluding me. Tridon eliminate me and finish this."

"Alright, I'll make sure this wasn't in vain."

*Both players are in the bro handshake and Tridon shoots Dante in the head*

"Sinon c'mon I'll help you up; we'll get through this don't worry."

"T-Tridon…"

"Don't we'll take this horse."

"Are you sure you can handle the horse? It's an off-roader but, it's hard to control."

"Don't worry I can handle it. Hold on tight Sinon."

*Tridon and Sinon ride off as Death Gun approaches behind them*

"Sinon shoot the motorcycles so that he cannot follow us."

*Sinon turns around and points her gun at the motorcycles*

"_Alright, here I go. Wait, I can pull the trigger… not now. Why does this have to happen now."_

Next time: The final Duel

*Author's Note*

Now, I will be limited to doing chapters because of school so please bear with the lack of chapters being uploaded so yeah. Anyway, I would want everyone to tell me what character to fall in love with Tridon next (Silica and Sinon can NOT be chosen). This is a shorter chapter so like I said please bear with it. This is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out


	15. The Final Duel

*The Final Duel*

"Sinon shoot the motorcycles so that he can't follow us."

"Alright, I'm on it."

"_I don't know why but Sinon looked really distressed when I was carrying her. Hopefully it won't affect her aiming."_

"_Alright, here I go. Wait, I can't pull the trigger… no, not now. Why does this have to happen now?"_

"Sinon, what's wrong… why can't you shoot."

"I don't know… why I can't shoot."

"Well we have no time to stop now. Just hang on tight."

*Tridon rides off the with Sinon hanging on*

"_Damn, i should take control and shake him off us."_

*Tridon pulls both his guns out*

"Tridon, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm gonna try and take him out. Listen Sinon, I need you to tell me when I need to take bacl control."

"A-Alright, you got it Tridon."

*Tridon turns around and starts shooting at Death Gun*

"_Sinon… *sigh* I gotta find out why she couldn't shoot."_

"Tridon are you sure you can hit him."

"Hmm, I don't think I can… but I can shake him off us."

*Tridon hits Death Gun but, Death Gun shoots their horse."

"T-Tridon, please get him off us."

"Don't worry Sinon I can handle it."

"Tridon watch out!"

"Huh, oh no."

*Tridon picks up Sinon and the horse explodes behind them*

"Guh, not another explosion… anyway we should get out of here. He should be somewhere else because of the fire."

*Sinon stays quiet while she hangs on to Tridon tightly*

"Oh man, I think we should rest here in this cave. What do you think Sinon?"

"Anywhere safe is good enough."

"I-I'll take that as a yes."

*Tridon walks into the cave and checks the perimeter*

"We'll be fine in here… or until we can pull ourselves together."

"Good I need some… recollecting."

"This reminds me… I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why did you look so distressed when I saved you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it alright… it's just personal."

"Ok, I understand completely; I have some personal problems I don't feel comfortable talking about either."

"Hmm, I do have a question for you as well."

"Yeah, alright ask away."

"What did you mean by not having anyone else die on you?"

"Well, you already know about me and Dante being in SAO… so I guess I can tell you my story in SAO. I joined SAO as an ex-beta tester and to non-beta testers we were considered heartless."

"Why was that?"

"Apparently the beta testers took all of the easy quest and the best grinding spots before anyone else could. And players didn't think that was fair… honestly I didn't care if it was fair or not. Those other beta testers sucked so I didn't have to worry about anything."

"Really, I honestly I say that there are too many butt-hurt players that complain when they don't get there way."

"I will say that people didn't like me the most because of how overpowered I was. I was given two nicknames."

"Well… aren't you gonna tell me the nicknames?"

"I was getting to that; the first name I got was for me and my friend from the beta. We were both considered beaters."

"What does a "beater" stand for?"

"It was a stupid combination name; it combined the words beta tester and cheater for me to be called a beater."

"That sounds like a dumb nickname."

"Trust me it was… but people stop calling me that and started calling the "Angelic Spearman"."

"Why'd they call you that? Of course apart from being a spearman."

"It's because of my skills for being quick and majestic like an angel. Not only that but because of my amazing skills with a spear."

"Really, how good were you with a spear?"

"I was so good people were gonna start calling me a beater again."

"Why is that?

"Because they thought I was skilled with a spear in real life."

"Well, are you skilled with a spear in real life?"

"Umm, well you see… guh, yes I am good with a spear in real life. I've trained with a spear for like 3 years."

"Wow, that's amazing… I have one last question for you Tridon. What's your real name?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that. Well my name is Nobuyuki Shikatsu."

"Hmm, Nobuyuki Shikatsu… well my name is Asada Shinon."

"So you altered your name for your avatar's name. Huh, just like…"

"Is something wrong with you Tridon?"  
"Don't worry I'm fine… well we got find Death Gun and make sure he doesn't kill anyone else."

"How are we gonna find him; he could be anywhere."

"Well there is only us three left so I doubt he can kill anyone else but we still need to find him."

"Should we split up?"

"No he'll single one of us out and kill us."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Listen, you see that tower over there. Get up there and provide me support."

"Huh, alright you can count on me."

"Alright, let's do this."

*Tridon and Sinon fist bump and head their separate ways."

"_Death Gun is a sniper so it should be easy enough to get close to him. According to world scan he should be somewhere here in this desert… and Sinon is heading to the tower."_

"_Provide support… wait when he takes out Death Gun we'll be the only two left. Then that would mean…"_

"Death Gun; show yourself… come and face me like a man!"

"I prefer to take you out from a far." Death Gun says as he fires

"_Damn it, where could he be."_

"Tridon slashes the bullet with his sword*

"_Where is he firing from… he's using a camouflage cloak. I need to take out his sniper so Tridon can get close enough."_

"_Hmph, I need to see your rage spearman… show the same rage you showed when you dualed me."_

*Sinon shoots at Death while he reacts the same way*

"_Hopefully it immobilizes him… wait he shot at me two."_

*Sinon scopes break and Death Guns whole gun breaks*

"_Damn it, sorry Tridon you're on your own for this one."_

"_Now I know where you are."_

*Tridon runs up to Death Gun and pulls out his duel wield photon swords*

"Death Gun, first of all who are you."

"You know who I am… oh wait you don't. It's because you didn't ask to listen to my name."

"_Huh, he's right back at the raid… me and Kirito were asked if we wanted to his name but we both said no."_

"Hmph, I guess I won't get to see that rage you showed during that raid… because you'll be dead before you chance to hit me."

*Death Gun pulls out an Estoc*

"Y-You use a sword…"

"Obviously, I was in Sword Art Online."

"Grr, whatever I'll still kill you for what you've done."

*Tridon dashes towards Death Gun*

"Hmph, foolish boy… using a weapon you're unfamiliar with. Let us see how far you get with using your "Duel Wielding"."

"Screw you!"

"_Tridon's too wreckless; are his emotions getting the best of him. I can't do anything, unless I…"_

"_Where is Sinon… she needs to help me here."_

"Ha, you fool you can't defeat me even before… you had to have your friend the Black Swordsman. Now you have no one here to help you… I took out your support so I can take you out like I should've done a year ago."

"_He's so fast with his Estoc… he's just as fast as Asuna. Damn it what was his name. Wait a second, red eyes… one of the LC members wore a mask and had red eyes. That's what his name was… Red-Eye XaXa was his name."_

"Hmph, c'mon Angelic Spearman show me your true power."

"Red-Eye XaXa…"

"Huh, how did you…"

"Your name is Red-Eyed Xaxa!"

*The prediction line shows up on Death Gun as Death Gun tries to dodge it*

"Huh, Sinon… thank you. YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"I don't think so…"

"_Damn it, that cloak… wait I forgot about my own guns."_

*Tridon pulls out his duel pistols and shoots at Death Gun*

"_Now's my chance to take him out."_

*Tridon slashes Death Gun in half*

"_Haha, Tridon actually did it. Well done Tridon." Jake though with a smirk_

"Tridon… I won't be the only problem you'll have. After this you will experience more then you've ever experienced in your entire life."

"Hmph, I'll be expecting it. Farewell, Death Gun."

*A dead icon appears over Death Guns body*

"Tridon… you actually did it." Sinon says as she runs up to Tridon

"Yeah, I could've have done it without you Sinon… thank you."

"Oh I'm just trying to help."

*Sinon blushes from embarrassment*

"Oh don't be embarrassed… I only have one question."

"What is that?"

"How are we gonna end this?"

"Well, I can't duel you in the condition you're in… it'll be too easy."

"Oh are you sure about that *Tridon pull out his duel swords*."

"Hmph, well in the first BoB there were two winners."

"How is that?"

"When one of the players was killed they threw a smart grenade at the other player and both died at the same time."

"Wait you don't mean…"

*Sinon pulls out a smart grenade and puts it in Tridon's hand*

"S-Sinon… what the hell?!"

"Haha, we go down together."

*Sinon hugs Tridon as they both blow each other up*

**Winner of Bullet of Bullets: Tridon and Sinon**

"_Wow, they won… I wonder if Asuna saw that last part." Jake wonders_

"Nobuyuki… what the hell was that!" Asuna yells walking to Nobuyuki

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Well, I don't know what to do now but, find out what are we gonna do now… I know maybe I can get him to play Alfheim Online. Buuuut, I don't know if I can get him to play after what he just experienced."

Next time: The land of the fairies

*Author's Note*

Well, that's the end of the GGO arc I hope I can continue this to 30 or more chapters… I mean I still have 3 more arcs so I think I can make it. Any way next the Alfheim arc then the Samurai arc and lastly the Final Battle arc. I'm thinking of making an epilogue chapter of this when I finish this so if you guys want that just pm me if you want that. Also, if you want a sequel after this one then I'll do that. Anyway, this is an overdue chapter that was supposed to be uploaded Friday but, I got stalled so it's being released late tonight or morning or afternoon depending on what part of the world you're reading this in. Well, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out peace. P.S. I would love to thank all the people who are following and favorite this fanfiction thank you.


	16. The land of the fairies

*The land of the fairies*

Well, I'm going to be let out of the hospital today… something that was supposed to happen two weeks ago. They thought after the Gun Gale Online incident, they thought I needed a little rest. It doesn't matter I still won't be able to ride my motorcycle in the condition I'm in… *Sigh* my life sucks but exciting. But, my only question is that… who is picking me up.

"Who is even picking me up; Asuna told me to wait outside. She said she had a surprise for me. Wait, she's 18… then that would mean… oh no."

*Tridon sees a car almost run into him as he falls back*

"Oops, sorry about that T- I mean Nobuyuki." Asuna says as she gets out the car

"Huh, oh my head… what in the world is wrong with you?"

"Listen, I just got my license a week ago and I'm still working out the kinks."

"What ever can we just go home… I've had enough craziness for one day."

"Actually, Agil wanted to see you."

"W-What does he want?"

"I don't know he wanted to talk about it in private."

"Alright, let's head to his pub."

*Both Tridon and Asuna drive off to his pub*

"_The longer I drive with the more I grow afraid of us crashing."_

"_I hope I'm not scaring Nobuyuki*Asuna turns to see Nobuyuki in panic* I'm gonna take that as a yes."_

"_Well, we're finally here… sorry Asuna you just gotta work on your driving."_

*Agil calls them over to his counter*

"About time you two got here; I closed up so that I can talk to you." Agil said as he shook his head

"Sorry about that Agil… there were some problems."

*Nobuyuki looks at Asuna who's blushing from embarrassment*

"What's that backroom? I've never seen that before when we were here."

"Well, that's what I called you here for. This is the problem… you see this photo here"

*Agil hands him a photo*

"What about it; wait is this another mmo?"

"Yes and it's a game called Alfheim Online."

"Alfheim… you have wings?"

"Yeah, your basically a fairy and you can fly."

"I see but, what does this have anything to do with this picture? And why is there a girl in this picture?"

"I was getting to that. Well this picture was taking from inside the game and I don't know if you noticed but, there is a bird cage around her."

"Oh I haven't noticed that yet. Although, what does this have anything to do with me."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're needed in another investigation."

"You want me to investigate this game too. Guh, fine then just brief me and I'll get ready for it."

"First of all, I got to tell you about the game's mechanic."

"Well, that would be a good piece information… so lay it on me."

"Unlike SAO it has quite the hardcore skill system."

"What do you mean by hardcore?"

"Well, instead of distributing your skill points as you level up; you have to use each skill to level them up."

"Whoa, that is hardcore… that gives people a chance to use other types of weapons."

"You're right and this time you go in alone on this investigation."

"Huh, what do you mean… is someone gonna help me?"

"Well, it's more than just one person… come with me into the room."

"Alright c'mon Asuna."

*They walk in the room to see Jake sitting down*

"It's about time… I've been waiting here for at least an hour."

"Jake, what is he doing here?"

"He's one of the people that's gonna help you with this investigation."

"Really, I would've expected it to be you Agil."

"Well, I am helping you… just not in Alfheim."

"Well, who's the other "people" helping me with this investigation?"

"The other person is right behind you."

"A-Asuna… you're helping me?"

"Yup and I won't take no for an answer. I'm helping you with this even if you say no."

"Alright, I'm actually glad you're helping."

"Yeah, because we can experience another game together; especially you Jake. I really wanna see you in action."

"Cool, so can we dive now."

"Sure thing, just get hooked up link."

"Alright, guys I'll see you on the other side."

"First, find someone who knows the game. I didn't get enough time to explore the game before I got the picture."

"You got it… well here we go. Link Start!"

Email: *******************

Password: ********

Username: Tridon

Would you like to convert your skills over to Alfheim -YES- NO

Welcom to Alfheim Online

"_At least I can play another game that I'm used to; no more guns… not that I didn't like the guns, it's just that I want to use a spear again." Tridon thought as he was at a character select screen_

"_I didn't know there was different races… well on the cover there were two people with different colored wings so I guess that gave a hint. But, which one do I choose there's so many races. Whoa, wait that black race… a Spriggan; reminds me of Kirit… guh, I can't think of him at a time like this. I just need to let him go; which means I'm not choosing them. Hmm, whoa the Undine have blue hair which means they must be a master at using water magic. Hmm, the Imp's look cool too… I think I'll choose them."_

*Tridon chooses the Impa race and is teleported to the world*

"_Huh, this looks like something I'm used to. Wait, do I have a sword… not again; how am I supposed to find other weapons. Hmm, the first thing I have to remember is that I need to find someone that has knowledge of this game. The thing is I don't see anyone nor do I see Asuna or Jake around… hey what's that place… it looks like a desert. I don't know why but, I'm tempted to check this place out."_

*Tridon searches around the desert like area until he's met with a group of players wearing red stops him*

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing here? What is an Imp doing here in Salamander territory?" The leader asked

"Great, more stupid players that takes role too seriously.Well, I'm new and I'm searching for something… that I don't even know the name of the place I'm looking for."

"Sir, he might be a spy for the Imps. What should we do?" A soldier whispers to the leader

"Hmph, we do what we always do… we take him out and make sure he remembers not to spy on us. Wait, for my go… then we'll take him out from behind."

"So can you guys help me here and I'll be on my way."

"Hmm, you must be looking for the World Tree."

"The World Tree… what is that?"

"It is a tree growing at the center at the center of the world. It is said it holds a grand quest."

"What kind of grand quest?"

*The leader stops and turns around*

"Well, that's something you should already know spy… you think you can spy on us and get intel. Ha, you're just a beginner; why would they send you after us."

"_Why do I always get into these situations… well I wonder if I can take them on by myself? Judging from there equipment… I don't think I can take them out."_

"Now men, take this spy out."

*Both of his guards charge towards him*

"Hey, Leafa do you see that?" A boy asks a girl

"Is that Imp being outnumbered… by Salamanders. These Salamanders are real cowards; Recon go back to Sylph territory I got this." The girl says

"Hey wait a second; let me help you take these guys."

"No I can't put you in danger like that… hurry got tell others why I'll be late."

"Guh, fine be safe."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"_Damn, these guys don't play around… they're strong. Only if I had a spear…"_

*Tridon pushes them all back*

"You're so strong even with your low level gear? C'mon men we can't fall against a low level player like him; we outnumber him we can take him."

"_Where is help when you it?"_

*Leafa lands in front of Tridon and prepares her sword for battle*

"Looks like you need a little help here?" Leafa asks

"Umm, yeah I definitely need some help here. I'll thank you later but, now we need to take these guys out."

"I'm way ahead of you."

Next time: The World Tree

*Author's Note*

Long time since my last update but here is the first chapter in the Alfheim arc. If you guys are wondering who is in the bird cage instead of Asuna… well it's a bigger surprise than you think. Which gives me the reason to know who you guys think is in the bird cage instead of Asuna; just pm me on who you think is in the bird cage. Also, I'm still thinking if I should do a sequel or something of that matter; so is anyone of you guys would one just pm if you want it. In this arc more OCs are gonna be introduced; so look forward that my friends. Anyways, this is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out. P.S. not checking for grammar errors because my laptop is dying… -_- still looking for charger that won't break easily.


	17. Help from others

*Help from others*

A/N: Finally, the next chapter is here and I'm gonna change up the way I type a story up into like a script for a play so if you like my new way of story writing just say so and I'll keep typing like this. Alright, I'm gonna save the formalities for a later time on to the story :) P.S. If the line is in _italics_ it means that character is speaking through their mind so yeah. Also, the "action" scenes will be in Tridon's POV.

_Tridon: Well, I guess I can be happy I got some help... I should thank her afterwards at some point. She looks really high leveled... and a different race._

Leafa turns and looks at and realizes that I was staring at her

Leafa: A-Are you alright?

I could tell she was flustered alot.

Tridon: Sorry, you reminded me of someone.

I had to lie so she wouldn't get worried.

Leafa: You look like a beginner... really you guys. Why would you attack a low level player. How low can you Salamanders stoop down.

Salamander Leader: Silence you fool, we will squash you beneath our feet. Take this!

The leader dashed for Leafa... I knew I had to do something. But, look at his weapon... he would easily kill me if he gets one on me with that sword.

Tridon: Leafa, watch out!

Leafa: Huh, _he so fast... why is so fast._

I did the only thing I could do... I'm gonna take the hit.

Leafa: What, oh no... are you alright._ He's really low on health; I'm more suprised about him surviving the hit but, one more hit and he's done for. I could use a healing spell but, that would take too much time to execute. I'll have to fight them off myself._

Leafa drew her sword and dashes towards the Salamander party. I could try and fight but, it could be too risky. Well, I'm gonna have to try.

Tridon: Wow, you really packed a punch... I actually thought you were gonna kill me. But, I guess you weren't as strong as you thought.

Salamander Grunt: Don't you dare talk like that you noob. We'll teach you a lesson.

Tridon: Then come at me bro.

I could tell I pissed them off because he just charged without a second thought... a foolish move for them. All I had to do was keep dodging; dodging was easier because of GGO so this was a breaze.

Salamander Grunt: Stop moving you little runt!

Tridon: This bores me... enough of this

Honestly, I didn't know I could do this but I grabbed his sword without losing any health. Now you would think I would have killed him but I just wanted to give them a meessage about beginners... so I threw him into the other two.

Salamander Leader: How did you catch his sword like that... are you a hacker.

Tridon: Oh hush, it's called skill... just leave and remember this face.

Salamander Leader: Men, retreat for now we will get our chance at a later time.

Tridon: Whew, I hope these don't come back for a while.

Leafa: H-How did you...

Tridon: No need to be speechless; what I did was just luck. So don't go around trying what I just did with the amount of health I had. Oh by the way, my name is Tridon.

Leafa: U-Umm, my name is Leafa.

Tridon: It's very nice to meet you Leafa. By the way, do you know where The World Tree is?

Leafa: Yes, actually I just came back from The World Tree.

Tridon: Alright, can you show me where.

Leafa: Sure, but first things first. We need you to get better gear.

Tridon: Yeah, you're kind of right there... so what should I do.

Leafa: Well, your town isn't far from I think we can even walk back there. Although, they might try and attack me.

Tridon: Why would they do that.

Leafa: Well, I'll tell when we get there alright.

Tridon: Umm, ok.

Leafa: Follow me.

I only met her and now she's helping me... ok I think I followed her for a while because my feet were getting tired but she wasn't.

Leafa: Here we are.

Tridon: Wow, who knew the city was so beautiful.

Leafa: Yeah, the other cities look just as amazing.

Tridon: Look at this fountain too... it looks so real.

Leafa: Well, we are in virtual reality so everything should look real.

A girl voice: Hey watch out!

Leafa and Tridon: Huh?

I saw a figure and it ran into me and we fell into the fountain.

Tridon: W-What the hell happened.

Unknown Girl: I'm sorry I was trying this skill and I don't have much control over it yet.

Tridon: It's fine don't worry.

Unknown Girl: My name's Yuuki; it's nice to meet you.

Tridon: My name is Tridon; it's nice to meet you as well.

Yuuki: Why is there a Sylph here.

Tridon: She's a friend that's helping me.

Yuuki: Oh, hi what's your name

Leafa: Uh, my name is Leafa.

Yuuki: Hi Leafa. By the way, what is she helping you with Tridon?

Tridon: She's helping me with beginner information.

Yuuki: Can I help you too.

Leafa: Umm, sure. How about you Tridon.

Tridon: Anything helps.

Yuuki: Well, first I think we should get you better equipment first.

Tridon: Ok sure, where would I go if I want a weapon.

Yuuki: Follow me you two.

Leafa: Tridon, what level do you think she is?

Tridon: Hmm, about level 30.

Leafa: Hmm, alright.

Yuuki: Here we are. Now Tridon what weapon are you most familiar with?

Tridon: A spear or any staff type weapons.

Yuuki: Hmm, let's see; there's this staff called Whirlwind would you like that.

Tridon: Sure.

Yuuki: Alright, what type of armor do you like

Tridon: Any light armor.

Yuuki: Hmm, oh ironically there's an armor set called light armor.

Tridon: Hmph, alright let's go with that.

Yuuki: Alright, open your trade menu.

Tridon: Alright... wait it won't open.

Leafa: Use your left Hand.

Tridon: Huh, oh umm ok. Wow, thanks Yuuki.

Yuuki: No problem Tridon. Now follow me there's a tavern we can talk there.

Leafa: Alright, cool... umm listen It's getting kindof late here in the real world so how about you show us where it is and we'll meet up there tomorrow.

Tridon: Yeah, Leafa's right. How about tomorrow Yuuki.

Yuuki: Sure thing, well here it is guys. There's a hotel on the second floor as well we three can get a room together.

Tridon: Umm, sure thing, How about you Leafa?

Leafa: A-Are you sure you two.

Tridon and Yuuki: Of course.

Leafa: Alright.

Tridon: Well, at least we don't to find this place again.

The three of us were walking up until I heard a voice.

Mysterious Voice: Did you really think you could escape from me.

_Tridon: What was that... am I hearing voices._

Leafa: Are you alright Tridon.

Tridon: Oh sorry, I thought I heard something.

Yuuki: Wow, this room looks better than I thought.

Tridon: Yeah, I'm quite suprised.

Leafa: This looks pretty nice.

Tridon: I haven't even tried my armor on yet. Be bak in a sec

Yuuki: So Leafa... do you like Tridon?

Leafa: W-What, no maybe as a friend but just a friend. How about you Yuuki?

Yuuki: He's pretty laid back and cool. I don't know.

Tridon: Well, I'll see you guys later.

Leafa: Sure thing, see you all later.

I open my menu to log out and I wave to them and log out.

Nobuyuki: Whew, so I'm still gathering information so far.

Agil: It's alright

Asuna: Wow, Alfheim is pretty cool.

Jake: Yeah, it really is cool. By the way, what races did you guys choose.

Nobuyuki: I chose the Imps.

Asuna: I chose the Undines

Jake: We all chose different types of races because I chose the Salamanders.

Nobuyuki: I was attacked by Salamanders when I joined.

Jake: Really, huh I thought they were cool.

Nobuyuki: Well, so Agil can we keep these.

Agil: Sure thing you three. You'll need it for your investigation.

Nobuyuki: Well, I'll be heading out.

Asuna: Alright, see you later Tridon.

Next time: Learning the game

A/N: Now I know the title isn't the same as the next time so sorry for that. Anyway this chapter was way, way, WAY overdue. Also, a little thing to know is that the original girl in the bird cage was Yuuki so... yeah 0_0. So just tell me if you like this way of story typing and I'll keep doing based on the feedbacks. This is Tridon the Nephilim and I'm out


	18. Learning The Game

*Learning The Game*

A little after I got home I got a message from Yuuki asking me to meet her at the park. I couldn't decline so I went the minute I woke up.

"Alright, Sugu I'll be out for a while." I told Sugu as I was walking out the door.

It felt good to ride my motorcycle again... although, I haven't been cleared to drive anything but, what the hell.

"Alright, let's see where she is..."

"Hey, are you Tridon."

"Well yeah, we're the only ones here."

"Uh, oh hush up. Anyway, you said you was getting help from Leafa right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"  
"I can help you too."

"I kind of figured that."

"Well, can I help you?"  
"Sure thing the more help I get the faster I'll get experienced in the game. The hardest thing to learn is to learn how to fly and ariel combat."

"Yeah, flying is a pain in the ass to learn."

"Well, I'll see you and Leafa in a bit."

"By the way, my paln is to reach the World Tree and meet up with some friends to conquer it."

"Good luck with that Tridon."

"Why is that?"

"Let me explain it to you in simple way. The games been out for nearly a year and it still hasn't been conquered."

"Why don't the other races just band together to conquer."

"Well, each race has a feud with another race. For example, the Sylph, which is Leafa's race, are in war with the Salamanders. Plus, if doesn't matter how many races are in the raid who ever the raid party is for the race will get the Elf Wings."

"Elf Wings?"

"Well, I don't know if you know yet but, there's a flight limit to flying."

"Flight limit?"  
"Well, there's a certain amount of time to stay airborn and a certain altitude to reach."

"I would've expected that. So depending on which race accepted the quest only they will get the Elf Wings."

"Correct."

"Well, I'll make my way into Alfheim."

"By the Tridon, was that your motorcycle?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before so do you think I can ride with you someday."

"U-Uh, sure thing Yuuki. Wait, is your in game name really Yuuki?"

"No, it's actually Zekken."

"Hmm, ok. I like Yuuki a lot better."

"U-Uh, ok Tridon."

"Alright, Yuuki I'll see you in Alfheim."

Afterwards, I called Asuna and Jake to tell them the plan.

"So y, the plan id for all of us to meet up at the World Tree and clear a quest to reach the top."

"Do you know how to get there?" Asuna asked out of curiosity

"Don't you have anyone helping you learn the game right? Just, ask them to show you the way."

"Alright, there's something I have to ask you."

"Yeah what is it Jake?"

"Every time we visited you at the hospital you would end up dozing and it would like you have a little fear in you eyes."

"Jake's right, you've been acting weird and I'm thinking something in GGO messed you up."

"Don't think anything like that… alright listen, when we finish this investigation I'lll tell you more about me alright."

"Ok, well we'll see you on the other side."

"Hmm, I wonder why this Yuuki girl is helping all of a sudden."

When I was riding back home I kept hearing these strange voices in my head… the thing was… they sound really familiar.

"Sugu, you awake yet?!"

"…"

"I guess not…"

I walked into my room and dived into ALO.

"Huh, where is everyone?"

I walked back down stairs to see if they we're down stairs."

"Hey Tridon over here!" Yuuki yelled at me."

H"Good morning ladies."

"Would you mind putting a shirt Tridon?" Leafa asked me

"Huh, oh I'll do that later. So what's our plan?"  
"Well, first we gotta head out for the World Tree."

"I think that would be fitting."

Here I am waiting for them to remember about me not knowing much about this game, "Uh, ladies are you forgetting about me."

"Oh right, sorry about that Tridon."

"Where are we going to train?"

"There's a place near here that I used to grind when I started."

"Alright, let's head out… Leafa, c'mon."

"Are you gonna put your armor on or not."

"Oh right… sorry."

Yuuki had us follow her until we found a great plains area and I saw many mobs similar to SAO.

"Hey, this looks like a great place to start Yuuki."

"Yeah, I this was my beginner grinding spot."

"Cool, so what do I need to know first?"  
"First, check your weapon to see if it has adds any extra stats or abilities."

"Hmm, it has the extra ability called _Glide_."

"What does it say about it?"

"Well, it says as long as I have my weapon in my hand I can glide on the ground at high speeds."

"Try it out."

"What if I can't control it?"

"What do you think we're doing now?"

"U-Uh…"

"Exactly, now get a move on."

"Alright…"

I equip my Cyclone and once I lifted my feet left the ground I had a burst of amazing speed.

"Whooooooooa, this is crazy!"

"That looks like fun Tridon!" Leafa said while sitting under a tree

"It's fun yes but how do you make it stop?!"

"Umm, good question… Yuuki."

I look over at Yuuki who lying on the grass laughing and realize it is kind of funny.

"No joke… how _**do**_ you make it stop?!"

I continue gliding around until I hit a tree face first.

"Uh oh, Tridon are you all right?" Yuuki asked me

"Huh, that's the most awesome thing I've ever done! So next thing on the list is learning how to fly."

"I'll do that." Leafa offered

"Cool thanks Leafa."

"Hey, Tridon once you get flying down; do you want to have a duel."

"H-Huh, Yuuki are you serious? I don't think Tridon should duel you."

"Sure thing Yuuki."

"T-Tridon…"

"Thanks Tridon."

"It's like they don't even think I'm here."

"Alright Leafa, let's get this lesson on the road."

"Ok first of first of all lose the controller."

"Won't I be needing it?"

"No, flying either way is a pain in the ass."

"Alright, so what's next?"

"Now turn around; you feel where my hand is touching?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There's muscles in that area and you need to flex them in order to get your wings going."

"Seems simple enough."

"Then once you get your wings going just jump and you'll be flying."

"Alright…"

I get my started and I start flying around. Flying was less of a hassle then I thought. The only thing is my _gliding _ability. I'll work on perfecting that then I'll duel Yuuki.

"Alright, first I'm gonna perfect my _gliding_ ability then I'll duel you Yuuki."

"Cool, happy practicing."

"Alright, whoa!"

"So, have you thought about what I said?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I asked if you liked Tridon; still waiting on a complete answer."

"U-Uh, well I like him as a friend…"

"I know that just… do you like him more than that."

"I don't know yet."

"I hold you onto that. Well, it looks like it's gonna be a while before he perfects that… I'm gonna go take a nap while he does that."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Have a nice nap Yuuki."

"You too."

*1 hour later*

"Hey girls… I got it down pact." I said said as I was trying to wake them up."

"Really, finally… so can we start our duel now right?"  
"You bet."

"Alright, it'll be a First to Zero duel."

"Ok let's do this."

I accept the duel and both dash each other with great speed.

"_Wow, if when Tridon a lower level they look even level."_

We've been going back forth each opening was blocked. Both our reaction time was god-like. We back up to give each other some breathing room.

"Wow, your still really skilled Tridon."

"I could the same about you Yuuki. Your reaction time is phenomenal."

"Yours too Tridon. Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We go back at it and soon we take it to the air. My flying skills are that good so she got the upper hand in many parts of the battle. She soon knocks me down and brings my health to red.

"Damn it… Yuuki you've showed your prowess in flying. Hmph, but the air is an angel's preference… and I can't back down ever!"

I fly back towards her with a huge burst of speed and hit her repeatedly with my Cyclone and she quickly loses her health then she falls back on the ground hard and she barely has any health left.

"Wow, that's striking speed… alright then. Graaaaaa!"

"What the hell…"

Yuuki comes at me striking fast and fierce hitting a nearly 13 hit combo but I try to block her last hit which resulted on getting my weapon broken in half.

"My weapon…"

I see my weapon break in front of my eyes and as I turned around and Yuuki stuck her sword in front of my face.

"Hmph, looks like you win Yuuki."

"Yeah, we shouldn't take that far."

"Yup, besides we need to get to the World Tree as soon as possible."

"Alright, let's set up here and get going first thing tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

"Alright, good night guys."

"Good night Tridon."

I log out again and hope to get the World Tree as soon as possible. No matter what it takes… I wonder how Jake's and Asuna's time ALO is going.

Next Time: Through the cave

A/N: Alright people, after a long, long wait the next chapter is finally here. I can't tell how much is gonna happen in these last three arcs. And I can tell you that I've created a Wattpad where I put my original stories on. I'll be putting a new recent story that I'm still working on but, expect on there soon… probably. Anyway, summer vacation is almost underway and I'll upload just as much as I did before. Anyway, I'm out peace.


	19. Through the cave Pt1

*Through the cave Pt.1*

The morning after the duel I started hearing those damn voices I heard the other day. It started saying that, "There is a betrayer among our group," or, "People close to you will die one by one." It really started to get creepy. I soon shrgged it off just thinking it was because of what happened a few weeks back. I entered Alfheim to see that only Yuuki was the only one on at this point.

"Huh, oh hi Tridon." Yuuki said with a bright smile, "What's up, we still gotta wait for Leafa." I told her giving a small little smirk.

"I still have to ask one little question."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to the World Tree? Is there someone waiting for you." The purple haired girl got closer hoping for a complete answer.

"Well, it's kind of a secret but yeah, there are some friends waiting for me there."

"Seems legit, this is the first time a newbie like you would want to take on the World Tree at such a low-level."

"But, I proved I can hold my own can't I."

"True, but you make some stupid fighting moves."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for starters, you don't have a good enough weapon anymore."

"U-Uh, can't you get another one?"

"No, that staff was expensive."

"Damn it, how the hell can I be able to fight now."

"Well, I was gonna recommend you to use a cheap sword I have but, I don't think you and swords go well together at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, judging from what you told; you aren't that good with swords."

"U-Uh, well at least I don't go and breaking other people's weapons!"

"Oh that was a complete accident. It's your fault for blocking it."

"What, I'll have you know it was either me or my weapon."

"Then why are you mad at if you knew the staff was gonna break?!"

"U-Uh…"

"Like I said; it's your fault."

"Can you two stop fighting?"

We turn to see Leafa siiting under tree winking at us.

"What's that wink for?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you two fight like a married couple."

"U-Uh, Yuuki back me up. Yuuki…"

I look at Yuuki who's already moving to town.

"Ah, looks like you've made her mad Tridon."

"Ugh, I don't this from you too Leafa."

*Back at the town*

"Listen Yuuki, I'll buy the weapon this time."

"Fine."

"What would you like Tridon."

"What do they have?"

"Apart from the other types staffs how about a spear?"

"Sure, what kind do they offer?"  
"The best one I see is this one called The Rising Dragon."

"Sounds more like an ability that a weapon."

"Well, it's best one I see and it's on sale for only 75,000."

"Huh, go for it Leafa."

"Alright... and accept. Alright, open up your trade menu."

"Ok, sorry to cause you this trouble Leafa."

Leafa walks up to my ear and whispers, "I don't I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

I turn to see Yuuki moving her hand in the same fountain we met.

"Go, please Tridon."

"Alright…"

I walk over to Yuuki but then I start to hear the voices again only except… it sounds distorted. I started feeling light-headed and slowly started losing vision. Damn it, why does this have to happen now. After that, all I could see was darkness.

*In the hotel room*

I slowly start to wake up again and take notice of me being in the hotel room.

ong with the help of some man."

"Man…"

"You're still barely recovered from that fall."

"What happened to me?"

"You walking towards me until I saw your eyes turn red and then you just… fainted."

"I fainted… where'd Leafa go?"  
"She went to go get more supplies for our trip ahead of us."

I was about to speak but Yuuki lunged and hugged me, "Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Huh, no; it should be me apologizing."

"Why?"

"I'm the one who raised my voice. You stayed calm and kept your cool. I've been known to have a short temper. I'm very sorry Yuuki."

"It's fine, as long as we can still be friends."

"Of course Yuuki."

I hugged Yuuki back and Leafa walked in on us, "You guys even make up like a married couple."

"H-How long were you there?" I asked while blushing a little

"Oh just most of that. I ship the both of you."

"S-Shouldn't we be getting to that cave guys."

"R-Right, thanks Yuuki."

"Onto the cave you two lovebirds."

*Inside the bird cage*

"It seems our 3 heroes have found allies. Faster than I anticipated. Ah Lucina, don't look so gloomy. I'm only doing this to help others." Oberon said while watching the 3 heroes

"Say that as much as you want… this is wrong Sugou."

"You're so stubborn, you know that Lucina. You should be happy, you're helping people with the research on you."

"Help… they don't know I'm trapped in here for a whole new reason Sugou."

"Now don't say that Lucina. I haven't done anything to you… yet."

"_Whoever these people are… I hope they get here quickly."_

*Back to our heroes*

"Here we are at the cave… so what do we do now. Leafa any suggestions?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because Yuuki is distracted…"

"Oh well, I think we should just follow this path leading to the central town. I wouldn't trust my instincts though."

"It's the only lead we have, might as well go with it. Yuuki, c'mon let's go."

"Ok Tridon!"

"Hold on you two, I got a message from someone."  
"Don't let us stop you. We'll be going on ahead Leafa."

"Don't go too far guys. Who is this from… Recon?"

_To: Leafa_

_From: Recon_

_Leafa, be careful where you are. I know you're helping that Imp but, I saw some Salamanders head to the cave an hour ago. Listen, I received word that the Salamanders are gonna try to raid the World Tree and they gonna be scouting in a bit. Watch your backs._

"Recon, you shouldn't worry much; knowing the people in our group I'll be fine… Wait, Tridon, Yuuki? Where did you go!"

A/N: I know I say this a lot but, sorry for not uploading for a long time. It's been nearly a month. But, know this… I'M NOT DEAD. Anyway, this cave scenario will be two parts. I hope you guys know that even though Tridon is with Asuna right now… I'm shipping him with Yuuki. Anyway, I'm working on a story for my Wattpad so I'll be on another short hiatus until the first chapter for that comes up but, I'll make sure to work hard on the next chapter. I realized this cave scenario was gonna be long so I split it in two parts. In addition, this Alfheim arc is one of the longest arcs I have prepared so far. Anyway, until next guys… stay frosty!


	20. Through the cave Pt2

Through the cave Pt.1

*Tridon's POV*

"Wow, Yuuki… this place looks amazing."

"Wow, never expected a guy of your personality to like something so girly."

"Well, I like look at beautiful things. It helps me relax."

"That seems a little weird for a guy of your stature."

"Knowing my past, I prefer to take in the awe inspiring views of gorgeous scenery, real or virtual."

"Your past?"

"U-Uh, perhaps I've said too much. Come on, let us get going we can't be wasting anymore time right Leafa? Leafa? Damn it, we've been separated."

"I told you we should've waited for her."

"Don't berate right now Yuuki, we need to find her."

"Well, we can go back."

"Hold on, I'll try to message her now."

"You think she'll answer?"

"Probably, I have no idea. Hopefully, she does."

*Leafa's POV*

"Quit messing around guys!"

I heard nothing, "No, seriously guys come on out!"

"Damn it guys, you should've waited on me!"

I was walking around and I heard footsteps shuffling quickly towards me. Then they abruptly stopped.

"Is anyone there… is that you Tridon…? Yuuki…? AAAH!"

*Tridon's POV*

"C'mon, c'mon… I don't think she'll reply back."

"We should go back and look for her Tridon."

"Yeah your right. C'mon, let's go get her."

"I'm right behind you."

*Leafa's POV*

"I think there's only one of them." A Salamander goon said

"But the boss said there was another one." Another goon protested

"Wait, you guys are the ones that attacked me and Tridon?" Leafa asked as she was still groggy

"So that was his name. Hmph, where's your boyfriend now?"

"H-He's not my boyfriend… I barely even know him."

"Well, whatever he is… our boss is looking for him."

"Well, if you're looking for me I'm right behind you." Tridon said from behind them.

"Tridon, Yuuki. Help me!"

"We're on it. You ready to kick some ass Yuuki."

"You know I am Tridon."

"Wait!"

"Huh, why?"

"We're not here to fight you Tridon. We're here to ask you a question."

"And the question is?"

"In the next update for ALO they're adding a reincarnation type of thing and our boss would like to know if you would reincarnate when that update comes?"

"No."

He was just straight forward with it. Just a simple… "No". I wonder what his reason is.

*Tridon's POV*

"Why? This is a one way ticket to being with the best race in the game."

"I only started this game because I'm on a mission."

"What mission?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. Just leave us be."

"Why you little-"

"Are you sure you want to fight me again?"

"Stand down everyone. Leave him be, listen… consider our offer still ok. We'll be on our way now. Let the girl go, farewell Tridon."

"Let the girl go. We'll meet again one day Tridon."

As he walked by me he whispered something to me. What he said was… fear filling."

"Did you really think you could escape from me, Tridon?" He whispered to me

He said exactly the same thing that same voice said yesterday. The more I look at him he just keeps giving me a chilling vibe. He turns away from me to his group of followers and I see something I saw a few weeks before. I saw the laughing coffin logo and I start feeling light headed. What he said soon started to make sense. I don't really know if he's the same guy or not. He could be Death Gun. That sounds farfetched but, he'll surely try something soon. As soon as I started to faint again Yuuki caught me.

"Man that guy creepy wasn't he, huh Tridon?" Yuuki asked while patting my back fiercely

"Uh, yeah…"

I still felt afraid that Death Gun or any other LC member is another one of the games I'm in. I'm fearful that he's come for my new friends or even after Asuna and Jake…

"C'mon, Yuuki, Leafa, let's keep going."

"Alright."

I can't keep them with me for this whole time. The ones who should raid the world tree should only be me, Asuna and Jake. I can't put Yuuki and Leafa in danger here. If they ever got hurt… I wouldn't forgive myself.

"Hey Leafa." Yuuki whispered to Leafa

"Yeah, what is it Yuuki?" Leafa whispered back

"I don't think Tridon is acting right."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, for starters look at his eyes."

"You're right, they're red. Didn't you say that you saw his eyes were red before he fainted in town?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to him but, he doesn't seem like in the mood to talk."

"If you're gonna talk about me, speak up." I said in a rough voice

I don't know why I said it like that. I just couldn't control what I was saying. Like a whole other person was controlling me.

"Let's just keep going you two."

The more times I would the fear anger build inside me, the more I would lose control. At first, I thought it was just the fear controlling me. But, I realized that wasn't the case. It was something more... far worse than I had imagine… I just can't put my finger on it.

"Alright Tridon, this is the central city in the cave." Leafa said as she pointed at the illuminated city

"I think we should take a… get back."

"Why?"

"Yeah, I hear them too." Yuuki stated as she unsheathed her sword

"What's going on you two?"

"Salamander ambush party." Me and Yuuki said to answer her question

"Let me help then."

"No, get to the city. You too Yuuki. Go ahead and get to the city."

"But I can help Tridon."

"No, because I have to blow off some stress right now."

"There they are take them out!"

"Wow, they seem cocky." Leafa said with a pout

"Why?" I asked

"They don't have any mages. They expect to take us out with just brute force."

"Ha, that's just my style of fighting. Yuuki, Leafa, time to really test my abilities. Watch in awe."

"Wait, boss… he's about to fight a group of players, notably a Salamander party. Should we be worried?" the Salamander grunt asked

"Don't worry. There's 5 of us and one of him. This should be a walk in a park."

"If you think it's that easy… then come on."

*Yuuki's POV*

"I wanna fight so badly Leafa."

"I know you do but, look at how he is."

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes are red but they don't like the normal red… they sorta look demonic."

"You're right."

I don't know what he could do. I wonder if he got mad if he would be a better fighter.

"Yuuki…"

"What? Wait, he's just standing there. He's not moving."

"Should we help him?"

"No, I know he's just gonna stand there and do some type off badass thing like in a manga."

"I hope you're right about this Yuuki."

*Tridon's POV*

"_What's happening… I can't move my body. I'm don't think I had a paralyses spell put on me. What the hell."_

"_Isn't this obvious, this is your mind. You see the darkness inside of your mind." A shadowy figure said as it was walking towards me_

"_Who are you exactly?" I asked_

"_You can't tell…"_

"_No."_

"_Hmph, maybe I should shed some light on the subject."_

_He snapped his fingers and I saw something that was…_

Next Time: A darkness rises

A/N: Don't kill me anyone. I'm so sorry for not uploading a chapter since July. I was busy with marching band and school and dealing with my youtube so don't worry everyone. The next chapter is gonna take a dark turn and the chapter is gonna have some gory details. But, I gonna make sure that I don't take a long hiatus as last time. As we are reaching our 1 year anniversary for this story I only hope to finish the next chapter by then if not before. Lastly, happy thanksgiving (for this is being uploaded around midnight central time u.s time). I hope you guys have a great time until my next update. Also, I have a wattpad and now it has a story there. Make sure you check it out, the name is SAOTridon. Alright, that should be it. This is SAOTridon and I hope you enjoy the crap out of your day.


	21. Darkness Rises

*Darkness Rises*

_When he revealed himself, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. But, that wasn't the case… the dark figure was… me._

"_Wait, you're me?"_

"_Well, sort of. I'm the darkness inside of you. You know that anger you felt after your friend Kirito died. Well, that was me."_

"_And all the other times my anger have showed itself… that was you."_

"_Precisely, that anger from your childhood still dwells inside of you my friend."_

"_Why, why do you show yourself now? Why show up at such an obscure moment?"_

"_Obscure? Hmph, hardly. You see you have the fear of having your friends get hurt because of your past. That's the real reason I'm here. I'm here to give you my power."_

"_No…"_

"_What?!"_

"_I don't need you understand me. I can't fight as myself just like I've been doing the past 3 years."_

"_Oh don't be so sure about that my friend."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You remember all the times you've blacked out."_

"…"

"_Of course you don't. You wanna know why… I was the reason."_

"_No, no that can't be. I got rid of you long before SAO."_

"_You think guy you call an exorcist was even capable of releasing something like me."_

"…"

"_I am a force even more powerful than hades himself. Nothing can stop me when I'm in full control, as I'm about to now."_

"_Huh."_

_He leaped at me and I saw nothing… or felt nothing._

*Back in the game*

"Alright men, commence attack!" The Salamander leader yelled

"Tridon, watch out!" Leafa yelled at me

I couldn't react to anything she was saying. That thing was controlling me… who knows what he'll do.

*Yuuki's POV*

"How amusing." Tridon said in one of the most demonic voices I've ever heard

The soldiers stopped in their tracks as soon as they heard him talk like that.

"To think that I thought you guys were a threat. Hmph, you'll probably quiver in your panties once I'm through mauling your disgusting things you call a body. Hell, you might as well defecate yourself once your back in the real world."

I couldn't believe what he was saying… it was like… he was a whole different person.

"You know what, I don't even need a weapon to kill you Salamanders. I can just rip out one of your vocal chords and choke the rest you with them… that's if the game allows me to."

"Don't be scared men. They're just empty threats."

"Empty… hardly."

Tridon lunged towards them and I saw him grab one by the neck and twist it until his head fell off. The Salamanders were horrified at the sight before them. They enveloped so much fear that couldn't even move.

"What a little scared of some gore? Pathetic, you aren't even fit to share the vicinity we're in. Time for all of you to feel a little despair."

As Tridon said that, he continued to do such inhumane acts that it was stomach wrenching and he was enjoying every bit of it. I was disgusted… He was ripping bodies apart and ripping heads off. Leafa couldn't bear to see the horrific acts being done. All I could do was stare in shock. This wasn't Tridon no… this was something much worse.

_*In Tridon's mind*_

_I could hear the blood curdling screams of the players… I couldn't stand it. That demonic creature was controlling me and ruining the lives of these players._

"_Entertaining isn't it?" He said as he walked up behind me._

"_No… it's not. Not in the slightest."_

"_Oh c'mon, quit being such a little boy Tridon. You're a growing man who should experience the feeling of murdering someone."_

"_But, I already have. I already killed three… no, five people. Two of those were my friends, and nothing's gonna make me forget that moment."_

"_Look, you got what you desired from killing those three meat heads. Weren't you happy those no good bastards were dead?"_

"…"

"_Hmph, the thing you desire can easily be obtained by letting me in fully. Only then will you see my true power."_

"_No… I don't need you understand me. There's no damn way I'll ever affiliate myself with you."_

"_Oh c'mon, you are what you see. Just accept it and come to me you'll feel so much better hahahaha!"_

"_No I don't need you, you're just a horrible demonic spirit that needs to go back to the depths of hades where you belong."_

"_Can't you see that I am you?"_

"_Huh…"_

"_I am another you. I was another you that created within the darkness within your heart, born to help fight, born to help you take everything for us."_

"_No I didn't, I didn't."_

"_Oh just give in now. Don't you want to protect your friends?"_

"_Huh…"_

"_No actually you're afraid, afraid of losing them aren't you."_

"_You little…"_

"_I need you to stop pretending to be such a good boy all the damn time and let your true nature show itself why don't ya."_

"_Grr, make it stop make it stop please."_

*Back in the game/Yuuki's POV*

"Tridon… are you alright?"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOOOOOOW!"

Tridon had beams of light shoot out of him and they were ricocheting off walls and nearly hitting us… then Tridon collapsed on the ground afterwards. Leafa and I ran towards him. There was only one Salamander left.

"It's best you leave before he wakes back up. And remember what happened today. Tell your allies what you saw today."

He quickly ran away and we carried him to a nearby motel. What the hell happened back there…

Next Time: A Fallen Angel

A/N: This maybe a shorter chapter but this is one of the best chapters I've done so far and an exciting one at that but, the shortest one at that. This is a good chapter for the one year anniversary of this story even though it's been a week or two since the one year anniversary. But, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I know I did. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter and I guess this is goodbye until next time stay frosty!


	22. A fallen angel

Tridon's Mind/POV

"Damn you, you put fear into my friends eyes. You made me do horrible things to those players."

"You really are a queer aren't you? Ha, you such a pain to take control over. Well, you did break free from my grasp but... it is bound to happen again."

"No... that won't happen."

"Haha, do you think it won't. Hmph, very well then... we'll see my friend. But remember, I'm always here when you need me..."

"Damn it... get out of my head!"

* * *

Yuuki's POV

"Leafa, are you alright? You still look shaken up from earlier."

"Well, I'm better than before if that's what you mean. But yeah, I'm a little better."

We were still in the hotel room watching over Tridon after the events just a few moments ago...

_"To think that I thought you guys were a threat. Hmph, you'll probably quiver in your panties once I'm through mauling your disgusting things you call a body."_

Him saying that in such a demonic voiced replayed over and over again in my mind. He was being controlled by some... evil presence. It was horrible to even think about it.

"If you guys keep looking so gloom, how am I supposed to feel better?" Tridon said as he rose slowly from his slumber

"T-Tridon!" We both yelled as he woke up

"That's my name."

We both hugged Tridon as hard as we could, "Hey now girls, I didn't die... I just... went somewhere."

"You might as well have! That wasn't you out there Tridon!" Leafa exclaimed

"Leafa's right Tridon."

"Yeah, I know... I felt like a fallen angel..."

We all said together at the same time, "Like a demon..."

No, he can't have some demon controlling him. I mean, for it to follow him into the game is just beyond belief.

"Tridon, do you think we can have a talk?" I ask as he's sitting on his bed

"Sure thing..."

"No, I mean... in the real world."

"Huh, you two met already in the real world?"  
"Yeah, we met yesterday before all this crap happened. But, Tridon we definitely need to talk. Let's meet at the park like yesterday."

"Sure thing. Leafa, you want to meet us there as well?"

"No, I should probably go do my homework right about now. I've been putting it off for the last 2 days helping Tridon, so I should probably get to work on it."

"Alright, see ya in a bit Leafa." Tridon said as he waved both of us off

"Yuuki, make sure he's ok. I care a lot about him."

"I know, I'll protect Nobuyuki for sure. I'll make sure he doesn't die like Kazuto."

"Thank you Yuuki."

"No problem. Now get to doing your homework... I can't have you slacking off now can I."

"Yes mam."

We both log out as I head to the park to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Tridon's POV

I knock on Sugu's door to tell her I'm leaving, "Sugu, I'll be heading out again. I'll be back before dinner."

"Oh that reminds me. I need you to pick up a few things for me alright."

"Sure thing, what do you need."

"I pre-ordered a specialty kendo sword the other day. It should've came today. Can you stop by the post office to pick it up for me?"

"No problem, well I'm out. See ya in a bit Sugu."

"Ok bye!"

I walk out the door and ride my motorcycle to the same park as yesterday (I'm still not cleared to drive yet).

* * *

Yuuki's POV

I sat there waiting for Tridon, I need to understand about this mission and his past.

"Where are you Tridon? It's been 20 minutes. You don't live far... I think." I say as I check my phone

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" A man said as he walked up to me, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here this late."

Great, It's one of these guys, "Oh please, It's only 3:00"

I saw his face change when I pointed out his ignorance.

"Listen, you shouldn't be out here still."

"It shouldn't matter. My friend is coming soon, so I think you should leave before he gets here. He's really protective of his friends."

"Oh is he now, come here!"

He grabs me by my arm and and covers my mouth and carries me. Then he... knocks... me... out.

* * *

Tridon's POV

_"Whoa... I just got a chill down my spine all of a sudden. Oh well."_

I arrived at the park, I see kids running around, parents sleeping on a nearby branch... life just looked grand to me.

"I wonder where Yuuki is... *sigh* she should start getting here on time."

I continue walking around until I find a box with a note on it. The note says:

_If you've found this, by now your friend Yuuki has been kidnapped. She will suffer until you find her and meet our needs. Forget about your mission to save the girl in Alfheim and come rescue her. If you fail to save her in time, she will... be dead. You have a choice, save one life in risk of another. You could either save one girl or the other, it's your choice. Choose wisely. If you choose to help Yuuki, clues to find her will start inside the box. Choose wisely my friend, for either choice... both will suffer... and die._

I stare at the note and crumple it in my hand. I feel tears roll down my face... I'm face with an impossible choice. I fall on my knees as rain start fall down. I hear parents rush to get there kids back home. Not even taking a second glance at me. I'm left with the fate of two young women, "Hmph, so god damn cliche," I see my eyes in a near by puddle turning red until... blackness.

* * *

Tridon's Mind

"You see, this is the prefect time to let me control you." The dark me said behind me

"No, not yet."

"So have you finally accepted me."

"Only when the time comes. Now, to pick what to do."

"What do you plan to do my friend?"

"Hmm, I honestly don't know. It's a really difficult choice."

"I have no say in this. This is all you."

"Can I ask a favor from you?"

"What is that my friend."

"Don't go to overboard when we go there."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take control of me right when we get there."

"Hmph, you know there's a way to turn me on and off."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, just one way as you already know is through anger. But, one way... is to feel a world of pain. You see once you feel alot of pain, you can be able to allow me to take control."

"That sounds way too familiar..."

"Listen, it's the only way. Now, would you kindly choose what to do."

"Give me a sec."

"Take you time my friend. But remember, time is of the essence."

"I know that just... shut up for a second."

"Alright, alright..."

_"Hmph, I've finally become a fallen angel."_

* * *

A/N:Long time no see guys, sorry I just caught up with another anime *cough* Tokyo Ghoul, and I've already made a fanfiction of it... well, two. I suggest the the most recent one. Anyway, this will take a different way than my other chapters. I did this in my Tokyo Ghoul fanficiton and thought, "Hey, this could work for this one as well," So I'm gonna let you guys choose what happens next. Would you guys rather have:

A: Have Tridon save Yuuki first, by himself.

B: Have him save the girl in the bird cage first, with everyone.

C: He has Asuna and Jake meet him in the cave city and he tells them to go on ahead as he saves Yuuki.

or lastly

D: Your own little path since all of mine suck so much ass.

If you choose D, I'll choose the best path out of all the ones submitted. So be creative. **NOTICE:** Tridon must save both girls if possible. So be sure to include that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this long awaited chapter and I'll see you guys later.


	23. The Resue Mission

A/N: Greetings everyone. Long time since the last update. Sorry about that, I've been caught up with my other fictions, anime and to let the answers flow in. And now, the results are in... Tridon... you will save Yuuki while everyone saves the bird cage girl!

"That seems plausible. I mean you were bombarded with people wanting you to upload the chapter in your pms. I was reading them and I started to wonder if you were even gonna continue them. Hell, I thought the same thing last year."

Wait, how are you talking to me... this is an author's note.

"I do what want when I want. So don't patronize me."

It kinda sounds like you wanna fight.

"Oh you don't want any of this story boy!"

Oh yeah, bring it on nipple gobbler!

*Awkward brawl later*

"I told you that you wouldn't beat me story boy."

Whatever... I'm going back to my author's note...

"Whatever..."

Anyway guys... I've decided once I end this story; I will rewrite once this is completely and re uploadit to make it even better. I've realized how horrible my grammar was back then, I mean I was a Sophomore in high school when I uploaded this story and I was a dumbass back then. Now I'm a Junior with a future in creating anime and writing novels that my grammar has improved tremendously! So once this has reached it's conclusion, I will re-upload a much better version of this story with less grammar mistakes and a much more touching story. Anyway, Tridon will tell Asuna and Jake to move on ahead to save the girl in the bird cage while he saves Yuuki. Alright, without further interruptions... on to the story!

* * *

Tridon's POV

I called Asuna and Jake to tell them the situation at hand and they both understood. They agreed to move on ahead while I went to save Yuuki. I'll save both of them... I know I will, "Don't worry Yuuki. I'll kill the son of a bitch that kidnapped you."

* * *

Yuuki's POV

My eyes slowly lifted open and I was in a warehouse of some type. I looked around and saw two guys and a camera. I chuckled at the sight and said, "Wow, isn't this pretty... what are you two ladies gonna do? Give me a manicure or something haha!"

"Shut her up."

One of the guys banged the end of a sledgehammer on my chest, knocking the wind out of me for a bit. I stared at the camera for a bit, "Aw, look at the nice little camera isn't that nice," I kick the camera over laughing as the man behind the camera fumbled it, "Oops I'm sorry!"

The guy hit me again, this time on my head, "Ok, I won't knock it over again I promise," Of course I was bluffing and I kicked it back down again. The man grew annoyed as he was picking it up again, "Ugh, just knock her out. She broke the camera and we need a new one."

The guy decked me in the face and knocked me out... again...

* * *

Tridon's POV

After following each clue I came to an abandoned warehouse. It was a warehouse my friend's father used to work at before it shut down after the SAO incident, "Huh... never thought I'd be here again," I saw guards standing around the facility. None of them were carrying guns, probably to not gather attention from the near by town. I passed by two guards to head inside only to meet a few other guards, "Damn, there's a lot of guards here... well, I didn't learn Karate and Jujitsu for no reason."

I tip toed behind two guards and put one in a headlock. The other guards look back at me and charge towards me. Once I snap the guard's neck, I continue to fight my way towards Yuuki. Most of the guards didn't stand a chance against me.

"Stop him!"

A guard yelled as his goons to charged at me. They all had crowbars or sledgehammers, "Hmph, kill me if you can," As they charge at me... I blackout...

* * *

Yuuki's POV

Waking back up, I find the same two guys comeback with a much better camera, "You won't able to knock this over little girl."

"Alright, start the recording."

"Wait... it won't turn on."

"What do you mean?"

They look over the camera to see what the problem is, "You idiot! There are no batteries inside!"

"Shut the hell up. I have some in the drawer over there."

He walks over towards the desk. The only thing on my mind was hoping that Tridon would get here.

* * *

Tridon's Mind/POV

"How did you take control of me? I didn't feel any pain."

I couldn't see my double, but I could hear his voice, "Don't you feel angry?"

"..."

"Exactly. All the anger building up to this moment is something I can use to control you. It doesn't seem plausible for you to keep it bottled in like that. It's quite dangerous to do that. Both physically and mentally."

"I understand that I just... wanted you to take control when we got to Yuuki."

"I understand that, but you will be outnumbered. Without my strength, you will surely be overwhelmed."

"..."

"You see. We're already here at your beloved Yuuki."

"Yuuki!"

"She can't here you remember? It seems that they're recording something."

"What do they plan on doing?"

"Rape, murder, torture... probably answers from her since she is your friend. It isn't safe to keep her idly waiting for our heroic entrance."

"But..."

"What is it?"

He appears beside me as I continued, "You're still controlling me."

"I'll need to with those guys."

"Who are they?"

He stares back at the visual appearance of my vision, "They're are known as the Gunslinger Brothers. They are known for being extremely experienced with all types of firearms," I become shaken at the thought of being shot before I can even make a move towards them, "What powers do you give my body in the real world?"

He chuckles lightly at my question, "Hehe, you gain demonic speed and strength. All of your abilities will be unparalleled."

"Huh, alright... do what you need to save Yuuki."

"Are you sure?"

I glare at him which causes him to laugh evilly, "Hahaha, I knew I liked you once I manifested myself into your body."

I just want Yuuki and everyone to be safe... no matter the cost...

* * *

Yuuki's POV

The one man then puts down his sledgehammer and then picks up a revolver from the nearby desk, "Start filming."

The man cocks the gun and sets it on my head, "It's rolling," He then stares at the camera and begin to speaks, "Nobuyuki Shikatsu, you are a foolish man. You managed to get all your friends entangled in your web of lies. All the friends you've come to know have been put in danger because of all the debts and problems you've set upon yourself. Our boss would like for us to send you a message. It seems you were too late to safe your friend and now she will die. We hope this message will get to you... but one by one... all your friends will die if you don't show yourself."

_"What nonsense is he talking about? Debts, problems... is this what Tri- Nobuyuki has been hiding from me? What the hell is going on?"_

I clench my fist in either rage or despair. But then... a familiar figure steps through... it was Nobuyuki.

* * *

Dark Tridon's POV

This body is so amazing... hehe, "Looking for me boys?"

The man with the camera turns around and sees me, "B-Brother... it's Nobuyuki!"

"What are you doing then you idiot?! Get him?"

He instantly drops the camera to tackle me... it was a foolish move... hehe, "Come here you-"

"B-Brother?"

He sees my hand stick out of his brother's back, "What? Never expected me to stab him with my hand?"

* * *

Yuuki's POV

What the hell... he just drove his hand through him... Nobuyuki... what happened to you?

"What did you do to him?!"

"All I did was stab him. Don't be a pussy."

Nobuyuki grabs the mans face and threw it towards the wall, "Wow, his skin and tissue was surprisingly easy to penetrate. Hm, I wonder how his blood tastes."

Nobuyuki does something unimaginable after he says that... he licks the blood off of his own hand, "Wow! Who knew human blood was so... satisfying."

"Y-You demon!"

Wait, is he being controlled again? Thinking back to the time in ALO... this is exactly how Nobuyuki acted... I guess it's true... he's has a demon inside of him. Nobuyuki stares at the other man and says, "Now the real show begins..."

* * *

A/N: Yay, Nobuyuki is such a badass!

"Thank you story boy."

Get the hell out of here.

"Alright, alright."

*Sigh* Well, more sh*t is about to go down for you guys, but I'm afraid that a cliffhanger is in order. Anyway, be sure to check out my other fanfictions because I do fanfictions other than SAO. So be sure to check those out for me. I'll enjoy having Nobuyuki/Tridon go demon again... it'll be fun. So, with that said, I hope to see you beautiful sons of guns again... next time!


	24. A beating sensation

A/N: Uh, sorry... again. I took a long hiatus to work on my novel(which almost got published), but enough with that... (selfish self-promotion: check out my wattpad: SAOTridon. I have anime related original novels. So check it out!). So I will continue this story because this is my first story that has ever actually been like by people. So, I know you want to read the story instead of my bullsh!t reasons on why I hadn't uploaded, so on with the story!

* * *

Third Person POV

Nobuyuki stood, stone still, ahead of Yuuki and the last remaining brother. Both who were petrified with what they just saw, "Hehe, who's next?" Nobuyuki chuckled in a demonic manner. It only fed the fear the other two were feeling. Although, Yuuki, was more in shock than fear, "Y-You demonic bastard! You'll pay for what you did to your brother!"

"Maybe I will, but I want to know if twins are really alike," The remaining brother paused for a moment and then shot the gun he had in his hand. Every bullet hit Nobuyuki, but he hadn't budged, "What the hell? Go down you demonic-"

With a brush of wind, Nobuyuki works his way around the twin and puts him in a choke hold, "Hehe, too slow...," With a quick flick of the wrist, the last remaining twin brother's neck snaps. The eerie sound filled the room as it echoed loudly. Nobuyuki laughed at the sight to behold, "You know, maybe I won't taste your blood. I'll let the rats eat you."

Nobuyuki then turned towards Yuuki. Yuuki was still in shock at Nobuyuki's sudden change in persona. He then went behind her and untied her. She couldn't tell if he was back to his old self or not. She then asked him, "This is really you, right Nobuyuki?" Nobuyuki paused for a second, then responded, "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see me like that again...," He then looked down in despair. He was fighting a devil inside him and it was winning, "Well, let's get you out of here Yuuki," Nobuyuki tried to help lift Yuuki back to her feet, but she couldn't get up, "Yuuki, what's the matter? C'mon, we gotta go!"

She only put both her hands on Nobuyuki's and just said, "I'm sorry, I can't get up... my legs... I can't feel them," With the beating she took from the twins, especially to her legs to incapacitate her, she was in too much pain to move well. Nobuyuki stared down at her legs and then towards the gun that was left by the twin he had just killed, "Hold on just a second..."

Nobuyuki stood up and walked towards the fallen twin. The gun that was left in his hand was empty so Nobuyuki looked in the nearby desk for a few more mags of ammo. Luckily there was one last mag inside the desk as well. Nobuyuki loaded the gun back up and picked up the last mag to refill the gun once more.

"A gun... I haven't used one since...," Nobuyuki spoke instead of within his subconscious, and Yuuki overheard him, _"What does he mean?" _She hadn't known Nobuyuki for long. They had only met yesterday, and already has she been targeted by people supposedly after Nobuyuki. She's been questioning herself: What has she gotten herself into.

"Alright Yuuki...," Before Nobuyuki could continue, he took a knee in front of Yuuki and turned around, facing his back towards her, "Get on my back, and hang on tight," Yuuki was going to get a piggy back ride, but why did he need a gun. She decided to ask him, "W-Why do you need a gun?"

Once she climbed onto his back, he started walking. He started walking out, "I need this gun because there may be some guards left behind. I may have gotten past them, but they may still be around the area. At this point, I don't care if anyone hears the gunshots... I just want to get out of here...," Yuuki nodded her head in agreement.

Nobuyuki walked outside, and almost instantly, a guard came rushing in. Nobuyuki pointed and shot at the charging guard, "Ah!" The bullet pierced the man's knee, "Disabling your opponent is all you need to do...," Nobuyuki was talking to himself as we moved through the abandoned warehouse.

Yuuki was still afraid that he would change persona with her on his back, but at the same time... her heart was beating fast. Was it from the adrenaline rush she's feeling right now, or is it because Nobuyuki came to save her. To add to it, her face was hot, she has never experienced feeling like this... especially with someone she had just met.

She continued staring at Nobuyuki's determined face. Nobuyuki himself was afraid as well, not about the demon inside him..., but with how Asuna and Jake are doing. He saved one girl, but can he safe the other one. He hasn't even met the other girl, and he's saving her. What if saving her is just a trap? What's the point of saving a girl stuck in a game? He hasn't even met the damn girl trapped! And now he's forced to save her...

_"Who the hell is she?!"_ Nobuyuki thought. He was torn completely... what was he supposed to do? After escaping the building, they could hear the faint sounds of police sirens, "Damn it..., we need to get out of here quickly," "Do you know how to get out of this area?"

"Yeah, I know this place well," Nobuyuki looked towards a nearby back alley and moved towards there. Not long after, police cars and K-9 units appeared. A S.W.A.T van also had appeared, "Damn, they don't need this much to apprehend a few kidnappers," Yuuki was amazed at the sight, such vast numbers of police officers wouldn't be needed like this, "No, they know about who's inside that warehouse. C'mon, I'm bringing you to my house. You need to rest for a bit...,"

Yuuki's face grew even more heated than before. A boy she just met is inviting her to her house, but wait, she would have to tell her parents that she would be staying over at a friends house, "I-If I'm staying the night... then I would need to tell my parents...,"Nobuyuki nodded in response, "My motorcycle is around the corner, so I'll take you to your parent's house."

"B-But...," "Don't sweat the details, they'll need to meet the person that's allowing you to stay at their house, correct?" Yuuki couldn't help but blush at what he said. This wasn't like her... this wasn't like her at all. Her face was hot, and it had felt like her heart was going to explode. Has she fallen in love with Nobuyuki?

"Nobuyuki... why are you doing this for someone you just met yesterday?" Nobuyuki set Yuuki on his motorcycle and gave her a helmet, "It's just a natural instinct for me to help people. When you're in a situation where one mistake can be the cost of your life or someone else's... you learn to do anything in your power to ensure that no one will die."

Nobuyuki started his cycle, "Hang on tight Yuuki...," Yuuki nodded, and off they were. Yuuki hung on tight until they approached her house.

Upon arrival, her family was waiting outside. Once Nobuyuki pulled up to her house, she was greeted with the worried faces of her family, "Where have you been Yuuki?!"

Yuuki stood up, now that her legs were suitable for use, "S-Sorry, I was out meeting up with my friend," She pointed towards the direction of Nobuyuki who was now leaning on his bike, "Ah! Yuuki with a boy!" A girl who had the same features as Yuuki, yelled at the top of her lungs. Nobuyuki looked around and then nodded, "If we're to talk, I would suggest we should talk inside."

Yuuki's parents and sister nodded, as well as Yuuki. They ushered Nobuyuki inside first, "Sorry for intruding," Nobuyuki said as he entered. He wanted to be out of sight for the time being, he did not want to be noticed by anyone that wanted to kill him..., and there was a big list of them, "I'm sorry young man, but what is your name?"

"My name is Nobuyuki Shikatsu, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Nobuyuki bowed politely, impressing not only Yuuki, but her family as well. Her sister nudged her arm, "Hey Yuuki, he's quite the keeper. Be nice to him alright?" Yuuki jumped hesitantly and blushed, "Eh! What do you mean?"

"I mean, be nice to someone you like," "Like?" Yuuki tilted her head slightly,"You still wouldn't know anything about love, but you'll learn soon enough."

"So Nobuyuki, where was Yuuki?" Nobuyuki just chuckled lightly, "I saw her messing around in the park. Then it started raining, so I had to help her," Yuuki punched Nobuyuki in his shoulder, harder than he had anticipated, "Sorry Yuuki, but I came here to ask you permission to allow her to stay at my house for tonight. She had sprained her ankle on the way here, so I have to make sure she doesn't strain her. Because from the looks of it, she isn't the type of girl that would sit down all the time, hehe."

"Ah I see, I shall allow it. Honey, what do you say?" His wife only smiled and nodded, "Ah, thank you. I'll be sure to bring her back tomorrow morning. I'll take my leave now. Yuuki, let's go," Yuuki nodded in response, and they left once again.

* * *

Nobuyuki's home

Once the two arrived at Nobuyuki's home, he was met with Asuna, Jake and Suguha waiting for them, "You're all here...," The three of them nodded, and Asuna walked up to flick him in his head, "Idiot, you should be grateful. We got to the base of the world tree. Sugu was able to get your avatar to the base as well while abandoning her own. You owe the three of us."

Yuuki was confused at Asuna's, a girl she has never before, statement, "Um, what's going on?"

Jake then shook his head, "You didn't tell her anything, have you?" Nobuyuki shook his head in response, "I thought I wasn't supposed to, but I guess we should tell her everything... she was kidnapped after all..."

"Ah, Nobuyuki... when will there be a girl you met that won't be kidnapped," Asuna then turned her attention to Yuuki," You must be Yuuki, I guess you've learned some information on Nobuyuki. So I'm guessing you have many questions," Yuuki nodded her head, Nobuyuki then nodded, "I see, come inside Yuuki... we'll answer those questions for you."

Yuuki was confused, but she agreed. But what was she going to learn. She was afraid, but she felt like she should know... no, she has to know...

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, haven't done a third person chapter in a long time. This is something I'm not used to, but I hope you all enjoyed this way over-due chapter. Not a long author's note here, just wanted to type what's on my mind. Thanks for reading everyone!


	25. The truth

A/N: I'm going to put my other fanfictions on hold for a while, I'll probably put them on hold until I get to chapter 25 or 27 probably. I've realized that people want this to continue on, and I'm going to give it to them. My summer break has started(about a few weeks ago, I know, but marching band practice is kind of a hassle) and I'll be able to hopefully get a decent amount of chapters uploaded. I may be a senior now, but that won't hinder me at all! Anyway, let's get on with this!

* * *

The group brought Yuuki into the living room, and there was an ominous feeling to it, "Hey, why is that light off? I thought I left it on before I left," Nobuyuki walked over to a corner and flipped a switch. Lights lightened up the room, "Ah that's better," Nobuyuki looked at Yuuki and waved her over to a couch, "Take a seat, we need to discuss... a few things," She nodded and sat on the couch. Nobuyuki and Asuna joined her on the couch, but as Yuuki was watching, she realized how close they were, _"They're pretty close... they must be boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess...,"_

Before she could finish her thoughts, Nobuyuki spoke up, "As you may have realized, I have a targets on me. Quite a lot of people are after my ass, and they try to force me to surrender by torturing my friends and innocents, but they don't know much about me. The people trying to kill me don't know what I'm capable off," Nobuyuki looks at his hands, and Asuna continues, "Trust me, I was kind of skeptical as well, but remembering back a month ago, we were captured by someone who was hired to kill Nobuyuki. Luckily, one of our friends was able to save us, and Nobuyuki was able to save us as well."

"He was able to save me just now, but he was... different...," That's when the room became silent. Nobuyuki sighed and stood up, "That's uh..., what we were going to get to," Nobuyuki sighed and looked at Asuna, "You see, I found out about this when I was in the hospital a month ago. Not even Jake, Sugu or even Asuna knows about this...," The room became silent and everyone stared at Nobuyuki intently. Asuna stood up, and out a hand on Nobuyuki's cheek, "Tell us... you know I hate secrets."

Nobuyuki smiled and took a deep breath, "When I was in the hospital, I was visited by this so called dark entity that takes control when I'm angry and/or afraid. He visited me while was asleep. Asuna, when I told you about the dreams I had, I didn't tell you the full truth," "What do you mean?" Nobuyuki paused, a small tear formed in Nobuyuki's eye and he continued, "I told you it was a dream about a dark figure telling me that everyone I cared for would perish, but I didn't tell what else would happen in those dreams..."

"What else happened in those dreams Nobuyuki?" Again, he took another deep breath, "I woke up 7 times that night. You were there for the last 2, but for each dream... I killed everyone I cared for. First was you Jake, then... it was Ryo, then it was Agil, next was Sinon, Dante, Rika...," He took a look at Asuna last... and his tears slowly started falling, but they weren't particularly flowing like a waterfall, "Then it was you... I killed you, and you died in my arms... I killed you... because of how careless I am. And now, I've accepted the dark entity in my body! I allowed him into my body fully, and now I can activate him when I can... with no control over my body... is it wrong?!"

Everyone stared at Nobuyuki as he began to cry. This is abnormal for Nobuyuki to do... he hasn't cried since he told his story about his past. Even if this wasn't as much as last time, it's still abnormal. Asuna pulled him in for a hug, "I believe you had no choice, but to accept him. We won't think of you any different than we do now. You've saved us all countless times, and now you need to save one more life."

Nobuyuki wiped his eyes and took one last deep breath, "Alright, thanks Asuna. Ahem, that one last life I need to save is something that I needed to tell you about Yuuki," Yuuki looked up with intent. She was intent on knowing what he meant, "You see, the mission I kept mentioning was that there was a girl in the birdcage that was posted on the internet. I was told that she was an important person that would... help me."

"Wait, so plan to storm the World Tree to get to her?! No one has ever been able to beat the World Tree, even I have failed in completing it!" Yuuki's words were genuine, which brought the morale down of everyone except Nobuyuki, "That's great then," "Wait what?"

"I like challenges. Anything too easy is just boring. If something is so difficult that even you have failed to beat it. Hmph, this is gonna be fun," He looked at his hand, "Yuuki, Leaf-er... Sugu, please lend me your strength for one last push," He held out his hand, hoping that they would agree. Yuuki was first to take it, "Of course, I like challenges too! So this is gonna be a blast!"Sugu hesitated, but she agreed,"I'll do it, just one question... how did you know I was Leafa?"

"You avatar sounds just like your real voice. I think it was pretty obvious," "Fair enough...," He then turned to Jake and Asuna, "C'mon you two, the original team, let's do this," They both nodded and put there hands on top of their's, "Sweet, alright, this shall be our final push to finish this game off, and maybe I'll have a break from all this. Although, I think we should upgrade our weapons, and have one last sparring match. Yuuki, is there a blacksmith and tailor at the bottom town of the World Tree?" "I believe so," "Great... whew, alright everyone, you all ready?"

They all answered at the same time, "You damn right we are!" "Haha, great, now let's get this going!" Asuna, Jake, we'll meet you in Alfheim," They nodded, and they waved us goodbye and Nobuyuki looked at Yuuki, "Yuuki, you can use my old NerveGear, it's in my room. Oh, and you'll have to lay beside me because Sugu's bed is to small," She nodded and Nobuyuki turned to Sugu, "Alright, I'll be counting on you today. If you win, I'll make dinner."

"I would do great regardless, but if you're cooking dinner, then you'll know I'll do even better," Nobuyuki chuckled and looked at Sugu and Yuuki, "Alright, let's get this started!"

* * *

-Inside Alfheim-

"Ah, I'm Tridon again... this will be great," He started stretching and heard a knock at his door, "That must be Yuuki," He opened the door, and he was right, "Hey Tridon! You ready for our spar?" Tridon flicked Yuuki's forehead, "Ow, what was that for?" "Yuuki, remember when I said that I needed to upgrade my equipment," He just patted her head, "Alright, let's get going."

They went to buy Tridon's new equipment. Tridon traded in his Light Armor, and got a Speedster Set. It consisted of a long black sleeveless cloak, a left arm guard, and light garb over chainmail, "Wow, this is even lighter than my old armor. It adds +5 speed, +8 agility and +2 flexibility. Also, my new spear goes great with my nickname," Tridon's new spear was called the Divine Angel. Perfect for his nickname," Oh, what was your nickname?" "It was the Angelic Spearman. They called me that because I was quick and agile with a spear. This will work well for our push in the World Tree. Alright, ready for our spar?"

"Don't forget about us!" They turned towards the voices and saw Asuna, Jake and Leafa, "Ah, right, how about the four of you go against me in a sparring match?" "Wait, all four of us? Tridon, you barely lasted in a duel against me," Jake and Asuna turned to Tridon, "Tridon, did you go easy on Yuuki?" "Hehe, what can you do? Lag, am I right?"

"*Sigh* Tridon, go all out...," "Right..., so let's get this spar started. Yuuki, go over there to them and get ready... I'm about to go all out," Yuuki couldn't help but think, _"What does she mean by holding back during our duel. Was he not serious?" _She begins to get nervous as she looks at Tridon, who has a cheeky grin on his face, but she was excited at the same time, _"This will be interesting..., and fun!"_

* * *

A/N: Now, I know I said I was gonna do a samurai arc, but I decided to drop that. I went through a lot of revising before the end of this arc, and now the next chapter will be the end of the Alfheim Arc. Thus beginning the Final Arc. It has been a long ride for this story. Two years since I started this story, hell, I was a god damn freshman when I started this, and now I'm a senior. Whew, this final push to finish this will be a ride! Now, the more I look back at my old chapters, the more I cringe at them. Like, putting "action" scenes in *these* was just horrendous of me. Not only that, but my vocabulary has increased exponentially! Alright, there won't be a samurai arc, and I'm sorry for doing so. It was just pointless when I have the perfect storyline from here until the end. Again, thank you for enjoying this story, and I hope to see all of you in the next chapter!


	26. My twin sister? Alfheim Arc Finale!

A/N: This is the finale of the Alfheim Arc! I hope you had enjoyed the arc, and I hope you continue for the final arc! This chapter will most possibly be one of the longest chapters I have ever done in my time of writing stories. I mean this may break over 3 to 4k words. So brace yourselves, for you're all gonna be in for a ride. This final chapter for this arc consists, of the sparring match, the push on the World Tree, and a little something to finish off the arc with a bang. Anyway, I know most of you have already skipped over this... I see you down there reading on! But I just I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story, and to the 27(I think) that have followed this story. Alright, go have fun ye little whipper snappers!

* * *

Yuuki, Asuna, Jake and Leafa were staring down Tridon who equipped his spear and looked at them, "I hope all of you are ready! Because this may get ugly," Everyone gave a thumbs up except Yuuki, "Are you sure you want to do this Tridon?" He just smirked at got in a fighting stance with his spear, "Alright..."

The count down begun...

3

2

1

GO!

Without a slight hesitation in Tridon's step, he dashed towards the four players, "Whoa!" He managed to dink Jake on the leg as he wasn't fast enough to dodge Tridon's attack, "Whoa, I never expected you to be this fast bro," "Hehe, never get distracted mid-battle," Again, he tackled Jake and flew up high. He stopped when he was high in the air, "Have a safe landing dude!" He threw Jake towards the ground with a lot of force. The ground shook as Jake came in contact with the ground, "Geez, can't you let up a little bro?" "Sorry, Asuna said go all out."

Jake just sighed and waved his hand, "I can't argue there. I guess I'm out...," Tridon then turned to his attention to the girls who had just witness the whole ordeal. All except Asuna was shocked, "That's my boyfriend," Asuna then charged next towards Tridon with amazing speed as well, "I see you're still able to keep the name The Lightning Flash. Impressive my dear..., but remember that I'm faster," Tridon disappeared from his spot and appeared behind Asuna. He swung his spear, but was blocked by Asuna's rapier, "But it all matters on whose reaction time is better," "Hehe, I see... then show me your reaction time... Triangulate!"

Tridon began running around Asuna in a triangle type formation. It seemed that he ran so fast that copies of himself began appearing, "When did you learn this type of magic?!" "It's not magic. I bending the air around to make it seem like I'm at three places at once. Let's just say... it's more like Illusion Magic. Find the right one, and you may just hit me," Asuna observed each individual copy of Tridon, she was conflicted on which one to hit. She turned to one of them at slash at it, "Oops, wrong one Asuna!"

"This just isn't fair," In a pit of frustration, she kills both remaining doubles, only to find out that none of them were the real Tridon, "What, I kill all of the-," "Hey, look behind you," She turned around, and there was Tridon. In an amusing way, he poked her forehead, "You're out," Asuna just sighed and smiled, "You've improved since SAO," "I've been in a death game, a game meant only for no-life pros, and this baby game... I think I've done more than improve."

He then turned to Leafa and Yuuki. Leafa just chuckled and backed up, "Um, I think I'll pass. Yuuki, you can take him on," Yuuki looked at Tridon, as he stood stone still, "C'mon Yuuki, this sis our rematch," Without giving her a chance to move, he dashed in front of her, "This time, I won't hold back."

Yuuki slashed in front of her, and then behind her, "Whoa, you knew where I was going to go next. That's some nice intuition Yuuki. I guess being fast just won't do," He charged at her, and started twirling his spear, _"He's twirling it so fast!"_ His spear barely came into contact with Yuuki's chest, "Damn it, how did I miss?"

Using this moment to her advantage. Her sword began to glow and she charged at Tridon, "Oh, this move again," Tridon stood his ground and braced for the hit that was coming. Yuuki found this confusing, but she continued thinking that he was bracing to trick her. So she braced herself for whatever he was going to do. Inches, turned into centimeters, as her sword came into contact with Tridon. One by one, Tridon recieved hits from Yuuki's custom combo. Yuuki thought he would've tried to counter at the last minute, but he's taking each hit like it's nothing.

It didn't seem like her attacks weren't doing anything, his health was going down rather quickly. It was then as she was about to deal the final blow, he grabbed her sword before it came in contact with him, "What!" He kicked her back and his spear began to blow brightly. Even brighter than anything anyone has seen. He pulled back his spear and thrusted it forward. Yuuki flinched and braced for the impact.

But as the spear reached her face, it stopped, "Huh?" Tridon smirked and said, "I win...," Yuuki fell on her knees and looked at her sword, _"He grabbed my sword as I laid my final hit. Is that even possible?!" _Tridon held a hand out to Yuuki, "That was fun, we should do that again sometime. Now, c'mon, we're on a mission," He smiled, and Yuuki smiled back. She took his hand and Tridon pulled her up, "Now I think I'm all warmed up, thanks for the spar everyone," Tridon looked up the World Tree and smiled, "Alright, let's get going... this will be a lot of fun!"

* * *

-Base of the World Tree-

Everyone approached the base of the World Tree, "Alright, check your equipment before we head inside. From what I've learned from Yuuki, this place will be one helluva ride. First of all, let's go over our gameplan. Asuna and Sugu, you provide support for us. Jake, you will switch out when one of us gets tired, and so forth. It's not much, but it's all we got," Everyone nodded and Tridon turned to the the door to the World Tree. The two statues then started speaking, "Greetings traveler, do you think-," "What the hell is this?"

"It's the introduction before you enter the World Tree. You can skip it if you want," Without hesitating, he skips the dialogue and the doors open, "Whew, alright, this is our chance here. Don't hold back, any of you!" "Right!" All of them ran in, with their wings sprouting from their backs, "When we push up, I want the both of you to push up as well!" "Right!"

"Yuuki, Jake, let's go!" "We're on it!" They fly up, as the World Tree Guardians began spawning, "Here they come everyone. This is the moment," Without hesitation, Tridon charges forward and easily takes down 5 guardians in one fell swoop. Yuuki followed through, easily beating 4 guardians. Tridon seemed confused as to why this was so hard, "Wait, why is this so difficult?" "It's because they keep spawning non-stop. The more players in your party, the stronger and more there will be."

"I see, well, all we can do is- Yuuki watch out!" Being a split second too late, she took damage to her chest, "Yuuki, get out the way!" She did as he said, and when she did, she saw him easily kill the guardian, "You need to watch your surroundings. What's up with you Yuuki?" Tridon was right... what was up with her? Usually, she's always on her toes, but now she's... distracted. Is it because of Tridon's skill that he hid from her, or is it her feelings for him. She now knows that he's with Asuna, but she still can't get him off her chest, "Listen Yuuki, why don't you switch with Jake?"

"What?! No, I'm fine!" "Yuuki...," She saw his worried look, and all she could do was nod in agreement. She turned to Jake, "Hey Jake! Switch!" Jake nodded and switched, "Alright Jake, let's do this!" "Right!" They separate from each other and get to work pushing the guardians back. The two players were in sync with each other, "Jake, move your head to the left!" Jake did so, and Tridon threw his spear. As it reached Jake's head, it impaled a guardian. Jake pulled his spear out the guardian and finished it off. He then aimed it at Tridon, "Alright, you duck down!" Tridon did so as well, and yet again, but not one guardian, not two, but 3 guardians! All the girls stared in awe in there synchronization, "Wow, they're so... in sync with each other..."

But to no avail, even with there synchronization, they haven't made a dent in the guardians push, "Damn... there's still so many of them...," Tridon could tell Jake was getting tired, but not only that, but himself was getting tired as well. Tridon turned to Yuuki, and back to Jake. Then he made a decision he hope he won't regret, "Jake, you take a rest. I'm charging in," Jake looked at Tridon, wide eyed, and said, "Are you crazy?! You won't survive!" "That'll just make the stakes even higher!"

Without a second to spare, Tridon charged towards the horde of guardians, "Tridon!" The others flew up to Jake, "What is he doing?!" "He's charging in there by himself... he's crazy!" Tridon started slashing through guardian after guardian, but he could feel his fatigue catch up to him, _"Damn it... my stamina still isn't that high..., but I have to push!" _Tridon felt himself get impaled by three guardians, "Gah!" He didn't give up though. He grabbed two of the guardians and smashed their head together. Then he grabbed the last guardian and disemboweled it.

But not long after, he was struck by a sword and sent flying back. Luckily, he was caught by Yuuki before he went any farther. Asuna was first to berate him, "Are you an Idiot Nobuyuki?!" All Tridon could do was look down in shame, "Look, we told you that we would be there for you through thick and thin, no matter the odds," Tridon grew a small grin on his face, and looked up, "Thanks... all of you. I'm sorry for being an idiot," Leafa bopped him on the head after he said that, "We love you because you're an idiot," Tridon chuckled slightly and glided up slightly, "Hey Tridon," He heard Jake from behind him and he was holding his spear, "Here, you'll be needing this. You dropped it when you were hit," "Thanks Jake... alright, same plan as before, except, Yuuki, Jake... we all push together!" "Right!"

Once again. they charged forward. Tridon swept and twirled his spear around, killing off multiple guardians easily. Yuuki was doing the same, while doing some nice double team moves with Tridon. Since Jake was more of a tank, he would take many down in just one swoop. Asuna and Leafa provided support, healing and fighting when need be. There efforts was able to create a hole for them, "Yes, we made a hole," But the hole was quickly filled back up with guardians, "Oops, spoke too soon..."

Tridon put a thumb on his chin to signify that he was thinking, _"This may work...,__"_ He looked between everyone and then he snapped his fingers, "Alright, everyone, gather together!" Everyone looked at Tridon and flew to him, "What's up Tridon?" "Alright, I have a plan that just might work," He began explaining his plan briefly, "Alright, so this is my plan. Leafa, do you have any magic that empowers the party?" "Yeah I do, why?" "I'll get to that. So, we're all going to huddle together, and Leafa, I want you to activate the spell to empower us, and then we're gonna charge full force into the horde. With the amount of power we're going to be exerting, we may just break through their defense. So how about it, is it a good plan?"

Everyone looked at each other, and Asuna was first to give an answer, "It's reckless, but it's all we got. Let's do it," Jake was next, "Sure, I'm up for it," Then Leafa, "You're always reckless, but yeah, it's all we have to work with," Lastly Yuuki, she hesitated slightly, but gave a firm answer, "Alright, I'm game," Tridon nodded and gave the order, "Alright, everyone in position!" Everyone did as they were told and got in the huddle, "Ok Leafa, do your thing!"

Leafa began chanting a spell, and everyone started glowing red, "Alright, the spell is set. We have to do this quickly, there's a time limit," "How long?" "It's only for a minute," Tridon smirked, "A minute is all we need," Then he looked around, "Here we go! 3, 2 , 1... GO!" In almost a nano-second, they were off. The guardians were no match for the charged up players, as they were being dissolved by their attacks, "We're doing it! We're almost there!" Almost there indeed they were. Then, they saw a bright light, and reach the top, but to no avail... they didn't any palace or even a doorway, "What the hell is this!"

They all looked around, hoping to find a doorway, but then something came to mind to Tridon,"Wait, what if... the World Tree wasn't meant to be cleared? And there is no secret palace of the elves or something?" Everyone stared at each other, but Tridon didn't give. He saw what possibly could be a doorway, "Leafa, how much until this power wears off," She moved her eyes to the corner of the screen, "5 seconds. What do you plan on doing Tridon?" "Oh, just a new trick I learned. Brace yourselves!" Tridon flew back, and his spear started emanating lightning and a blue aura surrounded it, "Here we go!" Tridon threw his spear, and it landed straight in the middle of the "doorway" and to their surprise, it opened, "It opened, c'mon, hurry up! More guardians are spawning!" Everyone rushed inside, and Tridon was last to enter. All they saw was white... were they finally there?

* * *

-Unknown area-

They all looked around, confused at the sight, "What is this? Some sort of facility?" They walked around the bright area. The passage way they came through wasn't even there. Confused, they continued walking, "What the hell is this? This definitely isn't a palace," Tridon's frustrated voice was clear as day. But, he saw another passage way, somewhat similar to the one in the World Tree, "Hey Jake, this door feels weaker than the one in the World Tree. I think you can break it down. Your strength is obviously higher than mine," "Ok, I'll see what I can do," Jake lifted up his great sword and it glowed blue, "Hrah!"

Once his sword came in contact with the door, the door instantly broke, "Nice Jake," As he looked through the door, Tridon's face changed, "Hey, I know this is the way to the birdcage!" Tridon pointed out, and they saw the tree that was in the picture they saw earlier. But their celebration was cut short, "Hey! Who are you?! You aren't supposed to be here! Get them!" A player, which looked like an elf called out behind him. A second later, a group of other elves came running, "Tridon, you go, I'll handle them," Jake ushered him to keep going and Tridon nodded, "Come on girls, we're still on a mission," "Right!"

They left Jake to cut off their pursuers and they ran like hell, "Damn, how long before we get to the birdcage?" Yuuki pointed towards the horizon, "Look! We're almost there!" "Yuuki's right, come one, let's pick up the pace," They started to sprint towards the birdcage. Closer, closer and closer..., _"We're almost there... wait... I'm still wondering if this is a trap...__"_ They approached the birdcage, and they saw the same girl in the picture, "There it is!" The girl lifted her head towards the voices, and she saw her saviors, "Help me!"

"Don't worry, can you open this gate?" The girl nodded and went to a key panel beside the gate, "This may take a little bit, but I can open it," Tridon shook his head, "No, we have no time to wait. I know Jake has probably died now, so we don't have anymore time. Stand back everyone," Tridon got into a stance with his spear, and it started glowing white, "Hrah!" He slashed the gate with so much force, that it pushed back everyone, "There we go, and besides, we're breaking you out, so breaking this gate is something we need to do."

Everyone stepped inside, but as they stepped in the gate reappeared and both Yuuki and Tridon got separated from Asuna and Leafa,"Tridon!" As they were figuring out what happened, more elves started running towards them, "Tridon, what do we do?!" "Log out now, Asuna, head to my house and watch over Sugu..., I don't know, but I have a bad feeling. Call Jake and tell him to get to our house as well."

Asuna reluctantly nodded and they signed out before they were caught by the elves, "Damn it, they're with the prisoner!" A voice spoke after they had said that, "Fear not, for I will handle this," Everything went black and both Yuuki and the girl fell to the ground while Tridon stayed, "What's going on?!"

A man appeared in front of Tridon. He had long blonde hair, and a green robe covering his clothes, "Who the hell are you?!" The man chuckled lightly at Tridon's question, "I'm Oberon the fairy king. I guess you could say I'm the owner of this world. I'm basically a god in this world!" Tridon stood baffled at the man's speach, "Nobuyuki Sugou...," The man looked surprise at the mention of his real name, "W-What?"

Tridon paused and looked up at the man once again, "Nobuyuki Sugou... it's kind of a shame you have the same first name as me... it's a real shame...," Tridon chuckled at him and continued, "So, did Nishihara put you up to this? How much is he paying you, or are you doing this for your own sick desire on keeping a damsel in distress?" "Hehe, do you really think you can get inside my mind with such chatter? Ha, nice try," Tridon just smirked, but Oberon continued, "You like this power I'm using to keep them down. It's a spell that takes the gravity away from the area, but the thing that has surprised me is that you're still standing. Maybe there's still a few bugs I need to fix."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Tridon shook his head and wiggled his finger, "There aren't any bugs... you must have not realized that I was sent here for a reason. Not only to save that girl, but to apprehend you," Tridon's grin on his face grew wider, "Login to system, ID: Tridon," "W-What are you doing? How do you have a system ID?" "System command, disable admin control for ID: Oberon."

"What the-," Before he finished he was stabbed from behind by Yuuki, "H-How did you...," "You lost your admin control, and now they're free from your stupid spell. You know, I didn't know lowering the pain inhibitor meant that you would feel such agonizing pain. How about I try it on you?" Without hesitating, Tridon gave the command, "System command, set pain inhibitor to the bare minimum," A gauge appeared in front of Tridon, and it dropped down to 0. As that happened, he heard the agonizing scream of Oberon. He put a foot on his head, "Now listen, you're under arrest for the imprisonment of this girl, and kidnapping. The police already know your location, so it's best you surrender while you still can," Tridon pulled the sword out of Oberon's back, enabling another agonizing scream from him. Tridon then said softly to where only Oberon could hear him, "Have fun in prison, Sugou," He lobbed off Oberon's head, silencing him.

He then turned to the two girls who were shocked at what they witnessed, "No time to explain much, just log out. I know he's going to send some men to guard you. Tell me where your location is," The girl nodded and told him, "I see, so, you're on the top floor, correct?" The girl nodded once again. Tridon grew a light smile, "Alright, log out," He then turned to Yuuki, "Yuuki, your job is done. Mine isn't... stay in the house and call me when something goes wrong, alright?" Yuuki agrees, but like Asuna, reluctantly. They all opened there menu, except the girl, "Oh right, he must've disabled your menu. Here, let me do a force logout on you." He did so, and waved off both girls.

Tridon stood there... mentally readying himself, then he proceeds to log out himself... he's ready for anything.

* * *

-Back in the real world-

Nobuyuki woke up to see Yuuki, Asuna and Jake standing over him, "Hey, give me some space. I need to head to her position. I know they're going to try and defend her as best as they can," Tridon stood up from his bed, and lifted it up. When he did, it revealed a few... weapons. Tridon was about to grab one of the guns, but Asuna stopped, "Wait, what are you planning on doing?"

"It's gonna be a battle to get there. Jake, you know how to use a gun?" "Y-Yeah... why?" Tridon handed him an assault rifle, "There going to try and hit the house while I'm gone, and I'm gonna need you to defend this house. Besides, I know they're sending Shinji, the man that attacked you," I saw Jake's face instantly bright up, "I guess I'll do it."

Tridon then picked up a M9 bayonet, a P250 handgun and dual MP7s, "Here," He took out for a few earpieces, "if you girls are scared, you can talk to me through this... I guess you can have me soothe you," They took them and put them on their ears, "Just stay in here. They can't shoot through the windows because I made them bulletproof. Jake, I want you to stand guard in front of the door. I'll set up cover for you so that it'll be hard for them to shoot you. Also, get Sugu here, and explain to her everything."

Tridon took a deep breath, something that he's been doing a lot, and looked at everyone, "Be safe everyone, and Jake, I'm counting on you," "Right," Tridon walked out the room, and proceeded out the house. He walked to his motorcycle and spoke, "So, you ready for one last ride?" Nobuyuki knew this would be the last time he would ride his motorcycle. He proceeded to board his motorcycle, and he was off.

* * *

-On the way to the hospital-

As he was riding to the hospital, he heard a few rushing cars behind him and a few gun shots, "I guess they're already on my tail... damn it," He took out one of his MP7s and shot it behind him. But the gun was shot from his hand, "Are you serious? That was a government issued gun! Now I have to pay them back...," All he could do was to try and out maneuver them. He swerved, and did u-turns to dodge the cars. He had managed to cause all the cars except one to crash, _"Damn it... I guess this one knows what he's doing. I guess I have to ditch you,"_ Nobuyuki turned around and drove towards the car. Once he got close enough, he jumped off his motorcycle, and landed on the car. The person inside the car was Nobuyuki Sugou, "Damn you kid!" Sugou took out a gun and shot at Nobuyuki, "Whoa! Hey, you know it's kind of idiotic to shoot and drive!"

"Shut up!" Sugou continued to recklessly fire at Nobuyuki until the window completely broke. When it did, Nobuyuki jumped inside, "Give me the wheel old man!" "Get out of my car!" As they were fighting, they swerved the car into a nearby wall, "Oh shi-..."

* * *

-Nobuyuki's and Sugu's house-

The girls were hiding in Nobuyuki's room, as they heard gunshots outside the door. They didn't know how to feel about the situation. Asuna was trying to soothe Sugu, and Yuuki was pacing around the room, "Gah, Nobuyuki's is such an idiot! Why did he have to leave us here?!" Asuna continued rubbing Sugu's head and answered, "Maybe because he didn't have time to waste to bring us somewhere safe," "I understand that, but still..."

As they were conversing, they heard an explosion outside the door. This made Sugu quiver even more. They heard Jake yell outside, "Throwing that bomb was a little reckless, wasn't it Shinji?!" It seems Jake was having a gun battle with Shinji and his men. Jake lasted for a while, longer than the girls anticipated. But they were still scared, they felt like it was time to talk to Nobuyuki at the time. Maybe he's safer than them at the moment... they were wrong...

* * *

-Back to Nobuyuki-

Nobuyuki's vision was a litte blurry, but when they cleared, all his eyes could see was a flaming car, and Sugou walking up to him, "You bastard! Why do you always have to ruin everyone's plans. Brats like you deserve to die," Sugou held out a small little bowie knife, and stabbed Nobuyuki's shoulder with it, "Ah!" "That's right, whither in pain! Whither in the same pain you cause me!"

It was then, Nobuyuki started laughing, "Hahaha...," "Eh, w-what's so funny?" Nobuyuki looked up at him, "If I die here... the least I can do is to make sure you don't enjoy it... hahaha...," "Grrr, die! Die!"

Nobuyuki's vision then went black..., but then he saw... his evil self.

"So, that's it? You're just going to die like that?"

"What other choice do I have? I've lived a decent life. Might as well end it while it's at its peak."

"*Sigh* Then, you're going to leave the love of your life? You're going to leave the girl you had promised your fallen friend to protect? And are you going to abandoned the girl that you promised to save?"

"I never promised to save her."

"But you said you would save her no matter what. Now your going back on your word. You can do it... this man, Sugou, is just a little bi-"

Nobuyuki's eyes opened quickly, and he grabbed Sugou's arm, "W-What are you doing?!" Nobuyuki didn't answer. He lifted up his arm and kicked it dead in the elbow, instantly breaking it, "Ah!" "The police should see the car and they'll be here soon. Like I said, have fun in prison."

Nobuyuki walked away while gripping his stomach and limping, "Ugh, this is gash hurts like hell... I can barely walk too," He wasn't far from where he had to go, but his leg and stomach hurt like hell. His ear piece started ringing, "Must be the girls... I hope they're doing better than me," Once he answered them, he heard Asuna's voice first, "Hey Nobuyuki, how are you doing?"

"Um, it could be better," "Are you hurt?" Nobuyuki hesitated, but he answered, "More or less...," Then he heard Yuuki's voice, "Hey! Um, don't die on us. We don't know how long Jake can go before they overwhelm him," "Hehe, don't worry... ugh... he should be fine," Then he heard Sugu's voice, "Nobuyuki... don't die like my brother... please...," Everything went silent, and Nobuyuki slowly answered, "I can't promise I won't, but I'll try my best. I'll see all of you later...,"

He hung up his ear piece and continued. As he was walking, he started talking to his dark persona, "So, are you going to keep going even with your wounds?"

"More or less..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know the answer."

"Hpmh... I guess so."

* * *

-At the hospital-

Nobuyuki approached the hospital. When he arrived, he saw a few squad cars, "I guess I was beaten here...," He saw a familiar face run up to him, "Yo, Nobuyuki!" It was Agil... or Andrew. Nobuyuki stood there, somewhat happy he sees a familiar face, "Sup Agil...," "Your hurt! We need to get you medical attention," Nobuyuki waved off the offer, "No, I'm fine. Did you extract the girl yet?"

Agil shook his head, "Her room is being guarded. We evacuated everyone in there, and all the patients have properly been transfered to other hospitals in the area. What do you think we should do?" Nobuyuki rubbed his head, _"Maybe I should let them patch me up quickly... I'll just let them bandage me up," _Nobyuki looked at Agil and answered, "Just let them bandage me up. Then I'll head up there as soon as they're finished patching me up," Agil knew not to argue on a decision made by Agil, so he just nodded in agreement.

Agil led him to a doctor to patch him up. Tridon started thinking on why he was told that this girl could help him. Could she exorcise the demon inside him? Well, the problem, he doesn't want to get rid of this demon. It's helped in a lot of ways. Granite, most of them being to where he wasn't in control of himself... he was still grateful for what little this demon has done, "Alright kiddo, you're all patched up."

"Thanks, alright Agil... wish me luck," Nobuyuki grabbed his last remaining weapon, his P250 handgun, and one extra mag, "This should be enough. Ok, now I'm off," Agil nodded, and Nobuyuki started running. It seems he was good to move again. He ditched his shirt and jacket, regardless of how cold it was. He didn't care... he wanted to get this over with.

When he approached the door, he saw two guards in heavy armor, "Wow, they're pretty heavily armored..., but I guess they left their helmets at home," Without of second of waiting any longer, he ran out there and shot the first one right in the middle of his eyes. The second man started firing at Nobuyuki. Nobuyuki dodged the bullets by running on the wall and flipped off of it. But he forgot that his leg wasn't 100% yet, and he land on it hard, causing him to fall in pain. The man started to fire again, but he realized that his gun was jammed, "Hehe, that's right you don't shoot recklessly."

Nobuyuki walked up to him, and shot him at point blank range, "Better luck next time," Nobuyuki holstered his gun, and walked in, "Hello? Are you in here?" He soon heard a vase coming towards him, and he quickly ducked. He saw the culprit, and saw a girl that looked somewhat like him, "What the-? Hey, wait, it's me... Tridon!" The girl paused, and took a good look at him, "Wait... Nobuyuki, is that you?"

"Wait, how do you know me?" The girl rushed to Nobuyuki and hugged him fiercely, "Owowowowow!" "Sorry...," The girl paused, wiping a tear from her eye, "it's just that... it's good to see... my twin brother for the first time!" Did Nobuyuki hear that right? Twin... brother? Nobuyuki pulled away, and looked at her briefly, and he instantly started crying, "It's alright brother... let it out... I'm relieved as well..."

This was realistic... the twin sister he had been told about... was still alive, and she's here in front of him... alive and breathing. She's really here...

* * *

A/N: HOLY SH*T! Over 5k words! This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written in my career as a writer. This took a few days after the last update, and a few more days to fix some problems(not all of them). There's still going to be grammar quirks here and there, but this is a definite way to end of this arc. The last arc will be in the writing almost immediately after this(I say almost because I'm going to play some CS:GO). Oh, and , I'm sorry for changing the OC I asked for. Changing her to be his twin sister was something I had forgot to tell you, so please don't be angry! As a matter of fact, how do you like that twist at the end? I hope it brought you to your seats, beds, toilets etc. Anyway, I want to play some CS:GO and I want to rank up, so anyway, I hope you had enjoyed the finale of the Alfheim arc, and I hope you look forward to the next arc. The next arc is the last one, and will officially end the series. It's been a long ride, and I'm just glad all of you were here to see it to its end. Alright, I'm gonna go and pwn some n00bs... bye!


	27. I guess all of you can go

A/N: Here's to the start of the next arc. Kanpai! Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed the previous chapter, it was a pain to write that. That's actually how the finale of this arc will be, but I think it'll go over 10k... yeah... I know, wish me luck when we get there. But let's stop talking about the past and future. This chapter of course left off from the last chapter, where Nobuyuki and his twin sister reunite, and see each other for the first time in their lives. So, brace yourselves, you need to remember that Jake and the girls are still in the house, and that Nobuyuki is still wounded. With a low arsenal, and his sister that he needs to protect, what will happen?

* * *

Nobuyuki and his twin sister, Nyoko Shikatsu, embraced each other fiercely. Nobuyuki soon pulled away and wiped the remaining tears, "Sis... we need to go. I have to do something else right quick," "Ok, I'm still weak on my legs... I've been strapped up to this for so long... can you carry me?" Without any hesitation, he lifted her up bridal style, and started to work his way downstairs. When he opened the door of her room, she saw the bodies outside her room, "Don't mind them sis. They deserved to die," She didn't question him, she just hung on tight to him, _"His body has so much from the picture they showed me of him. His body is so toned... a nice six pack... his pecs are amazing. What am I doing?! This is my twin brother I'm talking about!"_ She hasn't seen her brother at all, and this is the first time she's ever seen him, so she would be like this, but she doesn't want to think like that about her brother.

When they reached the ground level, Agil instantly ran up to them, "Good job Nobuyuki, we'll take her from here," "No... I'll take her... she's my sister," Agil's face turned into a surprised look, "She's... your sister?" "Yes, but not only that... she's my twin," Agil didn't know what to think. The girl they were told to save was his twin sister..., but all he could do was nod, "Thanks Agil, but actually, I need a vehicle quickly. Jake won't last long at the house, and can you send some reinforcements?" "Sure thing, you might want to re-stock on ammo."

Nobuyuki nodded and walked over to a squad car, "Sis, are you ok with me doing this?" "I don't know what you've done with your life, but I know you have other people to protect." Nobuyuki just smiled, and put her in the back seat of the car. Tridon went to the trunk and looked inside, "I see..., not what I'm used to, but it'll work," The trunk only had a normal generic twelve gauge shotgun with a sight on it, "Alright, let's get going," Nobuyuki stepped in the car, and looked behind him, "Are you all buckled up sis?" His sister nodded, "Alright, sit tight."

Nobuyuki started the car and drove off, "So, how was living with Mom?" His sister was silent for a small moment, but she answered, "She died of cancer when I was only 12. I started living under Sugou since then," Nobuyuki's blood started to boil as she said that, "Did it occur to you that he could've been bad news?" "Yes, but I would've been home-," "I was homeless until I was in high school..."

Nyoko didn't know what to say after that, "Why? Didn't father try to-," "He abandoned me when I was 6... he cared more about money than his own son. Besides, I wouldn't want to live with a father who wouldn't look after his own offspring," Nyoko just put a hand on Nobuyuki's shoulder, and Nobuyuki put a hand on her own, "It's alright Nyoko... we're together again... that's all that matters at the moment. Now, when I park, I want you to get on my back," "Ok."

They had arrived at the house, and he could hear the sounds of gunfire... he knew exactly what was going on, "I can't leave you in the car, hurry and get on my back," She nodded, and got on her brother's back. When they got to the front lawn, they were instantly shot at, "Damn it...," Nobuyuki got out from cover and shot at the man at the front door.

The first bullet pierced the man's heart, causing him to fall, "Poor bastard...," Nobuyuki walked inside and heard the sounds of machine guns fire at him, "Crap!" He flipped over the couch near him, and took cover behind it. He set Nyoko down, and peeked out causing him to get shot, "Military Grade Howa Type 89. How did they get those?" Nobuyuki remembered picking up a flashbang, and he instantly took it out, "Nyoko, be safe here...," Nobuyuki ran out, with the flashbang already about to go off. Nobuyuki dropped it, and closed his eyes while looking away from it. Once it went off, he began fire on the men on the stairs.

He had took out the first one, but the second one began firing again. One of the stray bullets that was fired, pierced Nobuyuki's wound on his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain, "Brother!" Nobuyuki turned to fire at the man, and shot his knee. Using this moment to his advantage, he ran to him and tackled him. Nobuyuki punched him once in the face, knocking him out. He went back to Nyoko to check on her, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," She put a hand on Nobuyuki re-opened wound, "Don't worry about that, I'm fine. I need to push up the stairs, get on."

Nyoko reluctantly got on Nobuyuki's back, and he continued. When he walked upstairs, he saw Jake panting and sweating on the end of the hall, "Jake!" Jake instantly pointed a gun at Nobuyuki, but instantly put it down in relieve, "Oh geez, you're still alive," Nobuyuki walked up to him and looked at all the ammo he used, "I'm glad I gave you a lot of ammo. I lost most of the guns I brought with me, so it should be fine."

"Yeah, but... at least you're-," Jake was about to slap him on the back, but then he saw Nobuyuki's battered body, "Nobuyuki... are you alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry about me," Jake looked worried, but then he saw the girl on his back, "Is this the girl you had to save?" "Right, and believe this, she's my long lost twin sister...," Jake's eyes went wide, and he grabbed Nobuyuki's shoulders causing him to wince, "Sorry, but you never told us you had a twin sister!" "Well, I had no reason to tell you. I thought I would never see her again, so I didn't think I needed to tell you. Look, I'll explain everything once we're out of this predicament."

Jake nodded and opened the door to Nobuyuki's room, "He's back, and somewhat ok...," The girls ran to him and hugged him, "Wait, I'm still hurt...," The girls didn't care because they were so glad that he was still alive, "Are they all dead now?" "Yeah, I didn't see anymore enemies outside. The police should be getting here soon," As Nobuyuki said that, he heard police sirens outside, "Or they can get here now..."

Agil walked upstairs to them and saw the whole gang, "Ah, everyone's safe..., but Nobuyuki, I told you to be careful," "Hehe, sorry, got a little carried away," Agil chuckled lightly and looked at Nyoko, "So, you're his long lost twin sister... you better take care of him," Everyone stared at Nyoko and Nobuyuki. The resemblance was there, the hair, the eyes, even the face. Nyoko clung to her brother even harder, and Nobuyuki spoke, "She doesn't really have the use of her legs. She's been stuck in Sugou's game for so long that she has yet to have the use of her legs. Still though, I kind of just want her to be safe more than anything."

"Well, we apprehended Sugou on the way here. How did you shatter his elbow in such a short time?" "Remember my training? That's how...," Everyone was confused. Everyone except Yuuki, Nyoko and Sugu knows that Nobuyuki is in a secret organization, but they don't know how long or what he's been through to get where he is. The most they know is about part of his past before his high school years.

"Right, well, we need to relocate all of you and your families to a safer place other than here," Everyone's eyes widen, even Nobuyuki was surprised, "Agil, I thought we talked about this," Agil had a face of disappointment, "I'm sorry, but this is from HQ. Even I don't have the power to reverse their calls. This has to be done," Nobuyuki sighed and looked at his groupie, "Listen, we will relocate you and your families else where, but the problem is... that all of us will be separated from each other," Everyone just stopped, surprise and sadness taking them over, "Wait, that means... we might not see each other again?"

Reluctantly, Nobuyuki nodded, "And since I've been off duty for a long time, I have to go back to America for the time being. I'm sorry, but it has to be done...," Everyone looked at each other, and nodded. Asuna of course, was first to speak up, "Then let us join your organization. We don't want to be separated from each other. We've all been through thick and thin, and we want to keep like that. Believe or not, our lives have gotten much more exciting since you came into it," Then Jake, "Yeah, I haven't had that much fun ever. My life is actually fun for once," Then Sugu, "Besides, you still owe me dinner," Everyone chuckled at that, and then Nobuyuki looked at Yuuki. She sighed, and then smiled, "I may not have known you for a long time. Actually, I've only known you for two days and I'm already in a situation like this. But... my life has changed as well. I've met so many nice people, and got to have the time of my life. Although, I didn't like being kidnapped... you owe me for getting kidnapped!"

After that, everyone burst out laughing, even Nobuyuki let out a small chuckle. Agil nudged Nobuyuki on his shoulder, and shook his head. Nobuyuki was reluctant, but, "Alright, you can come with me to America. Are you sure all of you and your families can handle such a drastic-," "Actually," Agil stopped him for a moment, "if they get their parents' approval to let them come to America with you, then their families don't have to go. They'll be under 24 hour surveillance to make sure nothing happens to them," Without hesitation, everyone said, "We're on it!"

This not only surprised Agil, but Nobuyuki as well. They really don't want their little groupie to disperse, "I've told Rika and Ryo about this, but they chose to stay here in Japan. So they won't be going with us," Everyone didn't even look at Nobuyuki and responded with a grunt. All Nobuyuki could do was smile at his friends, _"So, they're coming with me to America... that's gonna be a challenge. They've never been to America except Jake of course because he was born there, but they've never step foot on American soil. I just don't see this working well,"_ Nyoko pinched his cheek causing him to look at her, "I guess there's no choice sis... you ready to head to America?" "Anywhere you go from now on, I'll go," "Hehe, ok then Nyoko."

And so, they were off to America. All of their parents were reluctant, especially Asuna's family, but since they knew Nobuyuki would be with them, they allowed them to go. As they were sitting on the jet that were bringing them to America, Nobuyuki was staring out the window, with his sister asleep on his lap. He was still worried, _"Nishihara will follow us here. He's already done it once, and I'm sure he'll do it once again... damn it... hehe, and I'm the only one that can stop him. Why... why was I given this life?"_

* * *

A/N: Alright, a nice start to the beginning of the final arc. I know I haven't mentioned Nobuyuki being in a secret organization to any of you, I sort of wanted it to be a surprise to all of you. The next chapter will explain all of that, and give you some background information on Nyoko and Nobuyuki. Anyway, I hope all of you had enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you continue on. I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do! Anyway, make sure you follow and favorite this story, it'll mean a lot to mean. Or don't have to do that and you can just tell me to go f*ck myself. Haha, anyway, again not really a long author's note, so I'll just end it with this...


	28. Quite a car ride

A/N: Alright, so, in this chapter, the group is going to learn more about Nobuyuki, and little bit about his relationship with Kurisu. Also, you will learn about the training regimen that the gang will have to do, now that they will join the organization. What will happen? I sure do, but you don't... hehehe!

* * *

-LAX Airport-

Everyone is staring out the window and gazing at the sight, "Wow!" Nobuyuki just looked at them confused, _"I don't know what's so great about it. Well, I guess they're looking at the beach. Although, I would've preferred to go to the HQ in the much more scenic area on the America," _Nyoko tugged on Nobuyuki's arm, "What is it sis?" "I wanna see too...," Nobuyuki chuckled and moved her closer to the window. She gazed out the window, and was in awe as well, "Does it look amazing sis?" "Yeah, I haven't really left Japan at all, but you have. How long were you here in America?"

"Hm, I spent my high school years in America, so I say about 5 or 6 years. It was really hard to adjust to the new live style for a bit, but I managed," Nobuyuki stretched and stood up, picking up Nyoko in the process, "Alright, when we land, there will be an operative waiting for us. He will take us to the HQ we need to go. But actually, when we get there, I really need to explain to you what I've been through, because I haven't told all of you everything. Also, my sister needs to learn what I've been through as well. By the way sis, I'll be in charge of your rehabilitation. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

Nyoko snuggled up more on Nobuyuki, "But I like being carried by you big brother...," "Big brother?" Nyoko looked up at her brother and smiled, "You were born 30 minutes before me, so technically you're my older brother," Nobuyuki rubbed his head and chuckled, "I guess you're my adorable little sister," They both smiled brightly at each other, but Sugu tapped his arm, "I thought I was your adorable little sister...," "But she's my-," Before Nobuyuki could speak, Nyoko snuggled even harder than before, and spoke, "Aw, big brother is only my brother. You won't take him away from me... even with your... rack," She looked down at Sugu's chest and looked at her own, "W-What are you looking at?!" "I know boys like big boobs, but I know my brother is different. He likes flat chests, right big brother?" "Why are you putting me on the spot?"

"N-Nobuyuki... uh, you like my chest right?" Sugu was looking at her chest as she said that. Nobuyuki bopped both girls on the head, "Don't think like that you two. Listen, I'm fine with how you both look, but remember, I'm with Asuna," Sugu nodded, but Nyoko grew angry, "Big brother... is with another girl...," "What's wrong with that? It's not like I can marry my own sister. Let alone you being my twin." Nyoko pinched Nobuyuki's cheek even harder causing Nobuyuki to slightly chuckle.

He looked at Asuna who is smiling at his predicament. Once they had landed, a woman in a suit escorted them off. Nobuyuki and Nyoko was last to get off, and Nobuyuki looked at the woman and stopped, "Oh, Chris, it's good to see you again," "I-I told you not to call me that! It's Kurisu Fujimoto!"

* * *

-On the way to the HQ-

They were being driven in one car. Nobuyuki sat in the front with Kurisu. While the others sat in the back and the farther back seats. Nobuyuki felt it was the best time to tell them about life as an operative, "Well, I did say I was going to tell you all that I haven't told you about, and since Chris is here, she can help explain everything," Kurisu threw a punch at Nobuyuki, but he caught it before it came in contact with him, "It's dangerous to punch someone while you're driving. I will have to pay if you at least scratch this car. I already lost most of my weapons, so... don't scratch this car."

Kurisu just out her hand back on the wheel, "Don't let Shikatsu make you think otherwise...," "Hehe, alright, now I know all of you are wondering on when I had joined this organization. Well, I joined a little bit before high school. They flew me out here out to America and as I attended high school, I would train at the facility," "Who did you live with while you were here in America?"

Kurisu spoke up, "I'll answer that. He lived me and my family until he was told to head back to Japan after graduation," "Yeah, the both of us were like... brother and sister," He felt the glares of Nyoko and Sugu, "Is there a problem you two?" They were both silent, but they grabbed his shoulders, one on each side, "How many 'sisters' do you have?!" Nobuyuki began rubbing his chin as he began to think, "Do you really have to think about it?!" Nobuyuki just shrugged and chuckled, "Shikatsu, you know that we only acted like sibling, and that we're not really siblings, right?"

"I know, but I'm the same with Sugu. But back on topic, what else, do all of you want to know?" Asuna then spoke about something that really had crossed her mind, "Why did you go back to Japan? Was it just to play SAO? I mean you were a beta tester, right?" "Ah, I knew someone would ask that. Well, when I was chosen for something I didn't even know about, everyone in HQ was skeptical. I was someone in America who was chosen to beta test SAO, but regardless, we had to comply with it."

"Yeah, but it seems you got too into it Shikatsu," "Yeah, it was just such amazing technology and that I wanted to continue playing. Although, there was something fishy about it, which was 20% off the reason I wanted to play it on release. The 80% was because I wanted to play it. Chris got at mad me for that. She missed me too much to leave for Japan."

"N-No...," "What are you talking about no? You were crying when I was leaving for Japan. You gave me a hug and you wouldn't let go when I tried to leave," "D-Don't...," Kurisu was stuttering heavily, which allowed Nobuyuki to laugh, "Alright, what else do you all of you want to know?"

"What kind of training will we do when we get there," Nobuyuki just stretched, "Well, your training regiment will be different from mine, since I have my own custom training regiment. But, I will lead your training for the time being," Asuna tapped Nobuyuki's shoulder, "What is your Training regiment?" "Hmm, well, I start with putting 100+pounds of bricks on my back, and I do as many push ups as I can," Everyone grew silent at what Nobuyuki said, "I'm not done. Then I add 50 pounds and do a total of 50 pull ups, and I throw in 15 one handed pull ups on each arm." Again, everyone was silent, but this time, everyone was dead silent. Even Kurisu, "Shikatsu, you told you stopped doing that."

"It was getting boring, and the push ups were too easy. Oh, and then I do a 10km jog around the facility. Hm, I think that's about it...," Everyone just stared at awe in Nobuyuki's training regiment, "What? I gotta stay in shape, right?" Nobuyuki turned around and lifted up his shirt, "It's not easy keeping a body like this," Everyone, especially the girls stared at Nobuyuki's toned body. Perfect abs, and his chest looks like it was pure steel, _"Probably not a good idea to lift my shirt... oh well._ So what else are you looking at asking me?"

After shaking off her brother's sexy body, Nyoko tugged on his shoulder once more, "I want to know what happened while we were seperated...," The car became silent, and everyone was looking at Nyoko as she asked this. Even Kurisu was stumbled by her answer, "I-I think we should save that for when we reach the facility. Right Shikatsu? Huh, Shikatsu? Nobuyuki?" "Huh, oh uh, r-right. Um, let's just wait... hehe."

Everyone was worried by Nobuyuki's reaction to Nyoko's question. Everyone only knows about what he did after he was abandoned, but not everything he had went through before he started at this organization. Not even Kurisu, who has lived with Nobuyuki for 5 1/2 years, knows what happened before they met. The drive to the facility was silent, and dead. No one said anything the entire time, and Nobuyuki continued staring out the window, as if he was looking at something.

* * *

-Nobuyuki's Mind-

"So, what's the matter?"

"I... don't think my sister or anyone else should know more about my past. Asuna and the others know about my murders, but not about everything else."

"I see, so you wouldn't want them to worry. That seems like something you would do. But how long do you plan to keep it locked inside. I know you won't tell them once you get to the facility. You know they'll be given a tour of the place first, and Kurisu will need to... you know."

"Yeah, which is exactly why immediately after I get finished with Kurisu, I'm going straight to my old quarters."

"You know you can't escape this forever, right?"

"..."

"Alright, I won't berate you any longer on this."

"You don't seem like any normal demon I've seen before. Why is that?"

"Well, I'm you. I'm just... a figment of the anger you've built up over the past few years. So, per say, I'm a demon that's somewhat human. I don't know if that makes any sense, but it's the best I can give you."

"Uh..."

"Let me give it to you like this. I'm only released once you feel angered and/or pain. All that is from what you're hiding from them. But I know that you don't need me. I'm only here when you need that extra push. Actually, do you feel weak after 'activating' me?"

Nobuyuki slowly nodded, and Dark Nobuyuki sighed, "You see, you still aren't used to me yet. But your sister... she's way beyond used to the 'demon' that's inside of her."

"Wait, there's a demon inside my sister as well?"

"Sadly yes, since you two are twins, and that you were seperated, her's grew into something much more... dangerous. You see, her demon and me are linked together. When she would be reminded of you, she would grow saddened and enraged, and I would feel that. She was able to control it, and now she can help you control me."

"Is that why I was sent to help her?"

"More or less."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You should know. You said it before."

"Hehe, I guess so...

* * *

A/N: I know before I said that Nobuyuki was 19, but that was supposed to be the age for when he dived during SAO's launch, so his actual age is 21 or 22, depending on what I choose. The next chapter will more than likely be half filler/half main story, but don't get mad. These chapters take a bit to do thanks to my youtube, wattpad and summer practices. I know this chapter is late, and I'm sorry for that. I actually had family and friends visit over the recent two weeks, so I had a full plate. I also had my youtube to worry about(don't worry, I won't plug it in, but you're happy to pm me if you'd want to consider watching). Anyway, I may take another break, because I'm burnt out on writing for the time being. I've done the 5000+ chapter earlier, and two new other stories. My brain would kill me if I tried to do any more writing. So I may go on a 1 1/2 week break. Sorry, but I hope to see all of you amazing people again!


	29. A short tour

A/N: After a bit of reconciling with my mind, and playing some visual novels and video games, I was able to come back to make the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and now let's get on with this shiz!

* * *

-Los Angeles HQ-

Once they had arrived at the HQ, someone had grabbed Nobuyuki's shoulder, "Come here!" Instantly, Nobuyuki grabbed the hand and flipped the individual in front of him. Everyone stepped back from the them and Nobuyuki looked down to see an old man in a military uniform, "Captain, why do you try this every time I arrive here. Won't you learn the first time?"

"I'm sorry Nobu, this old man doesn't like to listen to youngsters. Besides, you know Kurisu has been so worried about you. All she does at night, is think about your safet-," "Can it you old man!" Nobuyuki chuckled and looked at his crew, "Alright, well show them around the facility. Their training shall start tomorrow morning," Asuna grabbed Nobuyuki's wrist after he said that, "Wait, I thought you were giving us the tour. Are you not giving us a tour?" Nobuyuki shook his head, "No, I have to talk with the Captain. I'm sorry... Chris, take Nyoko," "It's Kuri-, oh whatever...," Nobuyuki handed over his sister to Kurisu and turned to his captain, "Alright Captain, I'm ready..."

"Very well, Kurisu, you be sure to show our new recruits around the facility. Nobuyuki, follow me," Nobuyuki proceeded to follow the captain, leaving his friends behind, "Wait, what are they going to do with Nobuyuki?" "Don't worry, he needs to go over a few analytics. He's been away from the facility for a long time, and they need to run a few tests on him."

"What are these "tests" they're going to run on him?" "Well, basic cardio, strength and other tests to see if he went through any drastic changes while he was overseas in Japan," Everyone looked at each other worriedly. Asuna spoke up as leader, "Don't worry about Nobuyuki. The last thing he'd want us doing is worry about him, so Kurisu, may we start this tour?" "Very well Ms. Yuuki, if you would follow me, I will show you around the places you will need to know about this facility. Now, this facility is big, so be sure you don't get lost."

The first place Kurisu showed everyone were their quarters, "Normally, we would show your quarters at the end of the tour. But we know that all of you are extremely jet lagged at the moment, so we might as well show you your quarters ahead of time. Asuna, you are in room B-44, Yuuki, you are in room B-46, Suguha, you are in room B-48 and Jake, you will be in room B-56," Nyoko spoke up from Kurisu's back, "Where's is my room?" "Well, from a special request from your brother, you will be rooming with your brother."

Nyoko's face grew the biggest smile anyone has ever seen, "Really? Yes!" All the girls, except Asuna, looked at her in jealousy, "Anyway, you can come here after the tour. Nyoko, I'm sure your brother will bring you to his room," Everyone nodded as they continued with the tour.

Next, they arrived in an area where a lot of other people were working out, "This is the training facility that you will be training in. You may also come here to do some training on your own," Everyone looked at the mass amount of equipment and other things in the facility, "I don't know how Shikatsu will start your training off, but knowing him, he'll probably get the basics done and over with fast. And Nyoko, your brother had already told you that he'll lead you rehabilitation, so you don't have to worry about anything."

They all nodded, and continued the tour, "Next, this is the mess hall. Lunch is served everyday at 12:15. Lunch is somewhat laid back here as it would be in other organizations," "How many operatives are at this facility?" Kurisu tapped her head, and snapped her finger as she got an answer, "There are tons of operatives in this organization, but they spread throughout the world. There is currently 200 operatives at this facility." Everyone eyes widened at that. They would've expected so many more operatives, but they're so many around the world, "This is the head of the American Branch. Currently, there are branches in England, Australia and Russia. Japan and China are planning to do the same, but they've been on hiatus for quite some time."

"Do you know the reason?" "Well, Japan has probably been on hiatus because of the SAO, GGO and just recently the ALO incident. Although, China is just hard to get to. You know about their communist society," Everyone nodded and Kurisu continued on with the tour. Meanwhile, Nobuyuki is running tests with the captain.

* * *

-A chamber in the HQ-

"I'm sorry Nobuyuki, but you know this has to be done...," Nobuyuki was strapped to a metal operation desk, and he was being zapped by multi-colored beams. He responded, "I understand, I know this has to happen...," Once again, the zapping continued, and Nobuyuki began to yell in pain...

* * *

-7 Hours Later-

It was now around 5:00, and Kurisu finished off the tour, "Alright, if there are any questions, I will answer them," Nyoko was first, "Where is my brother?" "Well, he should be in his room now. I'll take you all there if you'd like to see him," Everyone nodded and Kurisu showed them to his room.

They walked passed all the normal bedrooms, and they went to a large metal door. Kurisu scanned her card on a scanner on wall, "Alright now, since Nobuyuki is a high ranking operative in the organization, he is given a very high class room. The rooms can only be accessed by whom he chooses," Everyone looked around and was confused, "Wait, this looks like the normal hallway of the regular quarters," Kurisu chuckled, "Surprisingly, Nobuyuki came up with this idea. He said that it would be better to give any infiltrators a false sense of security. When you walk into one of these rooms, you'll be surprised."

Kurisu stopped in front of one door, "This is Nobuyuki's room. I believe he's in there now, " She swipped her card on the scanner, and the door clicked, "Nobuyuki, we're entering!" She yelled as she walked in the room. They proceeded into the room, and heard the sound of water hitting the tub.

"Ah, he must be taking a shower. Well, all of you can wait for him. I have to do an errand at this moment. This brings an end to our tour, I hope this helped with basics of getting around road facility," Everyone bowed and thanked her as she set Nyoko on Nobuyuki's bed, "Thank you Kurisu. We appappreciate it."

She smiled and walked out the room. Everyone sat in silence, as they listened to the shower. After about 5 minutes of silence, the shower stopped, and everyone jerked their heads up towards the bathroom. The door opened as steam was released from the bathroom.

Then, Nlbuyuki stepped out, but as he did, everyone's eyes were in shock as they saw his back. His back was covered in cuts and bruises. His back was slightly burnt as well, and Nobuyuki's turned around to meet their shocked faces, "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

* * *

A/N: I'm so very sorry that I'm extremely late on this chapter. I know this sort of feels rushed, and that's because it is. With school and band getting in the way of my free time, I'm not really able to do much for the time being. Summer vacation was fun while it lasted, but I just hope this chapter was good for all of you. This just showed the main parts of the facility, and in the next chapter, you'll see what that scene with Nobuyuki was, and his scars. Anyway, I hope to see all of you in the next chapter. Peace out everyone!


End file.
